Leopard Print
by FeatherPen2019
Summary: Tai Lung had another reason to gain the Dragon Warrior status; he had someone worth fighting for, and did everything he could to achieve the desired glory... resulting in his imprisonment, and breaking Shifu's heart. So much so, he couldn't love anyone else, even if a little piece of the past was left behind. To him, it was his punishment for creating a monster.
1. The Beginning

**Hello all! My name is FeatherPen, and this is my first fanfiction story! I've been reading on FF for a while now, and found a love for KFP Fanfiction! Took me some time to figure out if I wanted to join and write too... so here I am! I got this idea based off of two stories I've read and loved on this site; The Lion and the Leopard, Credit to NootalyaSafari and Reaching Out 2: To the Welcomed and Unwelcomed, by Cookiem2012.**

**Hope you guys like it...**

* * *

_Chapter 1:  
The beginning_

Sying was _mildly uncomfortable..._

_Her girlfriends suggested to go to the annual Spring Festival in the neighboring Valley, and weirdly enough, her parents allowed her to go. Normally, such a question would almost kill her father, who refused to let her do anything that wasn't in his radius. Her mother was reserved and quiet, almost mute with fear of speaking against her father's rules and regulations. Not that he would hurt her; it was just to avoid conflict. Like her mom, Sying hated confrontations, and wanted to please others... so it was no surprise that Mama agreed to let her go..._

The dress was tight fitting, and she felt like she was suffocating, but her friends insisted it was beautiful; blood red waved with indigo flowers rising from the golden waist line, wrapping around her upper body, until the final flower lay desolate on her shoulder.

_It didn't take long for them to reach the village, but Sying would rather walking straight back home once the festival was over. However, the darkness was dangerous for young, unmarried women to wander aimlessly, as her father said. He gave her money to stay in an Inn. There was no disagreements, despite her annoyance of having to take money that wasn't her. Didn't her parents do enough by clothing, feeding, and sheltering her? They weren't the wealthiest, but they had enough to get by..._

Sying lifted her weighted gaze from lining with the cobble beneath her feet, and with a steady breath, she took in the atmosphere;

_ The village square was brightened with colored lanterns, fireworks, and music. Animals of all shapes and forms were together in the one area, their liveliness was starting to shine; some were singing, some dancing, cheering, others laughing... and supporting one another with cheers and words of encouragement. Sying forced herself to dance for a bit, first with her girls, before she started getting swept away from the crowd, and stood on the sidelines, a little warm, but not too bothered; she could use a drink of water, with the dryness in her throat starting to grow on her._

Before she could reach the refreshments at the table near-by, she had to turn around; by doing that, she bumped into someone, she sent her back a few steps. "Oh!"

"Sorry I-" the words got caught on their tongue, and her eyes took them- well, him... in. He was a tall, handsome snow-leopard. Broad shouldered, standing with pride... he looked back down at her. His eyes were like two burning embers, unlike her royal blues; the glint of the light just bounced off of them, and it almost blinded her. He wore indigo pants... and no shirt. _Dontlookdontlookdontlook! _She scolded herself, and distracted herself by looking down at the floor again, blushing, catching a glimpse. He was well kept, and judging by the muscles, he was fit.

He was staring down at her too, starting with a bothered look, but it quickly changed. He seemed a little taken aback. "My apologies." He statement gently.

"It was my doing." She giggled softly, before coughing slightly. Moving her eyes back up to make eye contact, she added, her paw gently planting on her cheek, sliding slow to the side of her mouth. "I was just getting water..."

At first he said nothing; his mouth resembling a flat line, before he turned back to the table she was heading for, and picked up two glasses of water. "As well as I." He smiled at her. "Having a good time can be tiresome." He seemed much older by the way he spoke, and for whatever reason, she liked it.

"Definitely..." cupping the glass in her paws, she twisted her head over her shoulder to look out onto the dance floor. Her friends were still dancing, none of them noticing her absence. Good, that meant they didn't notice _him _either... "Are you from around here?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes. I've never see you around here." He was talking to her longer then five minutes... maybe he was sorry for her.

"I'm just visiting." Sying smiled softly up at him. Gosh, his eyes were mesmerizing. "I um... just here for the Festival."

He listened to her, nodded, and spoke when appropriate. Way more mature then other guys she's met. He must be older. "Well I'm supervising this event."

"So do your parents own this village?"

"Ha!" She jumped slightly. He continued to chuckle, before nodding towards somewhere far off, he proceeded to point in the direction of a trial of steps. Sying followed them, and eventually, her eyes fell- no- _rose _to the sight of a palace, its shape distinctly cut out from the night sky. _He must be a prince. _"I live there."

"Wow." It caught in her throat slightly, so she drank more water.

"I'm not one of royalty, if that's what your thinking. My father is a Kung Fu Master." Her eyes widened as he placed his glass down, and bowed to her respectively. "That would make me an apprentice of the trade. One of my jobs, being, standing around while everyone else has a good time."

Her head tilted a little, and he copied her. "That's no fun for you then is it?"

"I... suppose not..." he straightened his head when another song started playing, and a wave of cheers swam through the crowd. Smirking, he turned to her, and reached out his paw. "It can be. Care to dance?" Sying was a little surprised, but with a shy smile, she slowly took his paw.

"With pleasure."

He gently guided her to the middle of the square. Her friends finally noticed once they started to waltz in time with the music, along with the other villagers around them. They glanced at one another with wide eyes, before staring on enviously as Sying flew around the dance floor, letting this man take lead. Never in her life was she a good dancer, but whatever it was, she felt like the most admired, even though she never liked being the center of attention. One paw tentatively sat on her waist when he asked for consent, and at some point during the dance, her paw found its way to sit atop of his without her even realizing. Sying briefly glanced down at this connection, her heart rapidly beating as she looked back up at him, blushing slightly.

He chuckled a little, "what's your name mil lady?" Her heart started fluttering. "How rude of me not to ask before..."

"Sying..." she whispered breathlessly as they stopped, receiving a large eruption of applause from the surrounding crowd. A laugh cracked from her lips as she bowed shyly, before pausing, and turning to him. "And yours?"

Her friends started waving at her and calling for her. This handsome stranger glanced at them, before looking back at her. Taking hold of her paw once more, he brought it to her mouth, and gently pressed his lips on her knuckles. "Tai Lung..."

* * *

**Six Months Later...**

Sying was just entering the Valley when she was greeted by several villagers;

"Hello Madam!"

"Welcome back dear!"

"Tai Lung will be looking forward to seeing you!"

She gave a confident wave, and a cheerful hello to each of them as she strolled past. The Valley was so different to her home. In the last few months, she had become more comfortable in her skin. Tai Lung had requested a courtship not long after the festival, which she happily accepted, and he had met her parents almost two months in. All adored him right from the start; her friends would gush over how adorable their off-spring would be (which she had to laugh at), her mother relieved she had found someone she loved, and father had stern words that if they were to court he would swear to protect Sying from all danger...

What annoyed Sying was that folk in her village would talk words of them, when she wasn't around, or if they thought she couldn't hear. How was perfect for a working class family to step up the ladder, or how she would bag herself a life of luxury if he ever popped the question, and the envious women of her age group, mainly old school mates she never spoke with would mention how lucky she was to date a well kept, gifted, and wealthy knock out...

Like if any of that mattered? She loved him, and he loved her, no one else needed to be involved... apart from their loved ones, of course. Sying had met Master Shifu before, Tai Lung's father and mentor. He was a short red panda, with large ears, piercing blue eyes, dressed in a plain robe; modest, and humble, never had much to say. He greeted her formally, and never spoke harshly of her in her presence or absence, as did Master Oogway, an old, but kind turtle who wore a cloak, his mobility assisted by a staff. They welcomed her five months ago, and Sying had seen Tai Lung's mannerisms towards her were at high standards...

However, she was also around for another occasion. Make it three months in, Tai Lung had taken her out for lunch on one of her visits, and told her Master Shifu had adopted another child, and he wanted Sying to be there to welcome him or her.

She knew about his upbringing; he was very open, and didn't hide anything from her, and accepted the invite, and stood by him when Shifu came through the doors of the Hall of Warriors later that day, with a timid, quiet, but curious little tiger cub. Her name was Tigress, baring a burning orange coat, with ebony black stripes. Clothed in a faded red tunic and black silk trousers, Tigress was clearly nervous upon meeting them all, and Tai Lung being Tai Lung, he pretended to not be impressed with her at all, which probably smashed at her confidence a little bit... however, in his words, Sying came to the rescue, and welcomed her with open arms, promising her that she, jokingly, will keep Tai Lung in place, and make sure he won't give her a hard time, and Tigress laughed when Tai Lung looked offended.

He always told her that she was the reason she settled in so quickly, and Sying loved her company; it warmed her heart to see her on her visits.

"It's Sying!" Speaking of, she came running for her. Sying smiled down at her when she hugged her waist.

"Hey there!" Placing a paw on her shoulder, she glanced up and smiled at Tai Lung who wasn't far behind; he strolled with a sway in his shoulders, his chest out, the confidence dripping off him... and she sensed something more was going on. Tigress bounded off, saying something about having to practice her meditation, which left the two of them alone in the courtyard.

"I have a feeling something good is underway." Sying smiled, and Tai Lung only chuckled as they walked, his arm around her.

"Indeed. Something I've been waiting for my whole life." Sying's eyes brightened; he had been training non-stop lately, according to the letters he's been sending her. From dawn until dusk, and although it worried her greatly, he would always apprise her that there was nothing to fret. He was used to it, it became part of his routine.

They walked to the Peach Tree, and plucked a peach from from the lower branches. They sat and ate, and Tai Lung explained everything. Shifu was training him to become a sworn protector of the people; _The Dragon Warrior. _The title was fitting to his name, and Shifu must of foreseen it all when he found him as a cub. There was a scroll- _The Dragon Scroll,_ in the Sacred Hall of Warriors that the true Dragon Warrior would obtain. She wasn't an expert in Kung Fu, but Tai Lung had told her all about the Dragon Scroll; a legendary scroll, written by Oogway himself, contained the secret to limitless power, and only the Dragon Warrior would be worthy enough to read it.

"I can't think of anyone more worthy." Sying held his paw confidently. When they made eye contact, she grasped it more tightly. "You won't forget me will you?" She said quietly.

Tai Lung just laughed, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" Sying casted her eyes to the side, feeling silly by what she said.

"You'll have one of the biggest names in all of China. All the power and fortunate only a poor man could ever dream of... any girl is lucky to be with you."

He said nothing for a moment, before he just chuckled at her. "How can I forget you? I want you here, by my side..." He pulled her closer to him, and wrapped his other arm around her, waiting for her eyes to meet his again. "I love you, Sying, I would never forget you." He straightened his back and stood up, pulling Sying up without much effort. Once she was on her feet, bent to one knee, and bowed his head. "In fact, once I become Dragon Warrior, you will live here with me..." raising his head, Sying could feel her breath catch in her throat, "and we will marry... and that's a promise... if that's what you want?"

Sying's paw clutched the fabric of her tunic in the center of her chest. He smiled up at her sincerely, and she smiled back as she knelt down with him, their foreheads touching. "I couldn't have it any other way..." She whispered, eyes closing...

...

When she opened her eyes, her smile was long gone. That fluttering feeling of excitement had been distinguished. She was at the Peach Tree again, but it was night time. He was there too, but no one else was. A soft glow of the Valley was seen in the distance, but she wasn't trying to focus on that. They had to talk.

"Tai?" She spoke softly, stepping towards him tentatively. He said nothing, and continued to stare out. Maybe he was paying attention to the glow; it was a warm vibe, maybe he was relaxed. "Love?" A paw touched his shoulder momentarily, before he spun around, glaring at her. He _never _acted like this, and to say it didn't scare her more then making her concerned, it would have been a lie.

A small gruff sound echoed from Tai Lung's throat, and he turned away from her again, his claws latching on his wrists like a torture cuff, and her paw grasped her elbow instead, and what to do from there... there was no Plan B. Sying let her eyes wander the ground instead.

Shifu had called Tai Lung to meet him and Oogway only a couple of hours ago, and they were convinced Tai Lung was going to be crowned the title he worked so hard for, and she immediately imagined the dress, the wedding bells, and their eventual union. He came back, and she was ready to congratulate him... but seemed agitated, frustrated... angry.

After some time of silence, she had that feeling she wasn't wanted. "I'll leave." She said, before turning on her heel, and walking away. Feeling a little hurt, her paws enclosed over her chest, a little hurt by his coldness. He said nothing, and did nothing to stop her from going. The most he did was toss a glance her way, and watched her walk away. When his eyes turned back towards the open space beyond the cliff's edge. His focus wasn't really on anything in particular... until the Valley came into view.

The wind blew gently, lapping around his ears, soft enough for them to flicker.

He trained his whole life for this... and everything was taken away from him in a moment. He wasn't _destined _to be the Dragon Warrior... then why the hell did he waste his life for? He felt like... a failure. Not to himself alone, but to let Shifu down, even though he made no argument against Oogway rejecting him... he let Sying down too. The way he acted towards her... he didn't mean it, and he wouldn't dream of hurting her like that again. He should apologize, he had thought repeatedly.

Something came across his mind that stopped him from moving.

_ "I love you, Sying, I would never forget you. In fact, once I become Dragon Warrior, you will live here with me... and we will marry... and that's a promise... if that's what you want?"_

_"I couldn't have it any other way..."_

How can he marry her now? He promised they would wed once he got the title. Now he didn't have it... what honor has he got left?

Soon, the thoughts became more obsessive... and soon his gaze hardened on the Valley below.

* * *

**_Sying- star_**

**Hope you guys like it so far! Please let me know in the reviews :)**


	2. Aftermath

_Chapter 2_

Sying wasn't sure what led up to it, but upon entry to the Hall of Heroes, it was desolate. The door was pushed open wide enough for her to squeeze past, and she closed it back over again, while thunder rumbled in the far distance. It got cloudy on her unaccompanied walk, and fearing it was going to rain, so she quickened her pace once she got to the last ten steps of so.

"Hello?" She called out, rubbing her arms as she wandered down the aisle between the pillars. Scanning the spaces between the pillars, she had this uneasy feeling that someone was lingering behind each pillar, yet she was alone. Sying could hear whispers around her, but they were quiet enough so she couldn't locate them, but loud enough to be heard... maybe they were coming from that funny urn Tai Lung showed her...

Eventually she made it to the meditation pool, and in the long silence, she glanced down at her reflection in the still water. The angle she was staring down from was not flattering; her features weren't altered, but with her chin nearly to lying to her collar bone, she felt sluggish. Not that it was important, but how Tai Lung spoke with her- more so, how he acted earlier, made her feel worse then she already had. Sying kept telling herself not to worry; Tai lung was a Master for crying out loud! He read all the scrolls, he was loyal to his Master, his people... to her. So what he wasn't the Dragon Warrior? That made no difference to her, she still loved him, and if he came back here to find her, and ask for to marry him regardless, there would be no doubt she would say yes...

This thought made her want to go find him and talk to him again. To hold his paw and listen to how he felt; she couldn't have imagined how he felt, and maybe, just maybe, when she walked away, he finally found the words to explain...

"Sying?" A voice abruptly said, dangerously close. That made her jump and yelp slightly, before she noticed little Tigress running for her, with Shifu and Oogway not far behind. Sying's arms immediately opened and held the cub close to her hip. Another clap of thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Master Shifu-" Sying didn't get anything else out before Shifu cut her off.

"You need to leave." He said, ushering her and Tigress towards the door near the meditation pool.

"Why?" Sying couldn't think of anything more fitting to ask. "What's going on?"

"There's no time." Shifu spoke hastily, but before he could continue, the door was smashed apart. All four of their heads snapped to the sound of the wood breaking, flying out in all directions, and a roar echoed through the hall...

**Tai Lung...**

Sying could hear a soft whimpering sound, and noticing it was Tigress, still by her side once she felt her shivering, Sying started backing the two of them away, her eyes glued to Tai Lung as he raced down the aisle, eyes on a different prize... in a short moment, Sying averted her gaze quickly towards the Dragon Scroll, before there was swishing sound, and she turned back to see Shifu running into a leap, ready to collide with the leopard;

Crack.

It all happened so fast Sying's heart was ready to fall from her chest as Tigress cried out 'Master Shifu!' as Tai Lung's fatal swipe crack his hip, and a second move; this time a punch, sent the red panda flying back towards them, until he hit the ground, and rolled towards Oogway's feet. Tigress raced for him before Sying could stop her, and Tai Lung kept racing, and soon leapt towards the scroll, but Oogway soon jumped too. His claws traced over his torso in a swift manner she couldn't see, but he hit the ground with a heavy thud...

Everything was silent. Sying ran for Tai Lung, while Shifu propped himself up with his arms, grunting in pain as he told Tigress to step away gruffly. Sying knelt in front of the unconscious leopard, and hoisted his head on her lap. Her breathing was shallow and uneven as she caressed his cheeks with one paw. His mouth was a flat line, his breathing almost non existent... the only thing that proved Oogway didn't kill him was his heartbeat, which was scarily soft under her fingers. Shifu dragged himself towards them, his eyes heavy with the pain. Sying heard him move, and instantly pulled away, and stood up, coaxing Tigress to come to her. The little cub said nothing and just moved to her. Once in her hold, Tigress hid her face in Sying's chest, which igniting the leopard to hold her tighter, but she couldn't peel her eyes away from Shifu staring down as Tai Lung's form, before bowing his head in shame.

Sying, feeling defeated, did the same.

* * *

There was no words to explain... she wasn't sure what made her do it, but upon his arrest, she accompanied the guards on the journey to his placement. He was still unconscious through it all, and cooped up in a cell box, heavily chained, and carried by six rhino guards. At least six more guards were on stand-by in case something went wrong...

They refused her permission to come at first; but something in the Head Rhino told him to let her come, for her own sake, and she walked by his best man by request. Not that any of his men were going to try anything, but hearing their tongues run about him even allowing her come along, they mutually felt the need to make sure she was sheltered from what could be said about her. Not that she talked much, the second rhino, called Li, thought. When they hit the halfway point to their destination, she had said nothing, apart from thanking him for the cloak he provided for her when it got colder.

...

They finally had him placed in the cell, shackles by the arms and legs. "Will it hold him?" She asked coldly, and Li said nothing at first as she inspected their surroundings.

Chor Gom prison was unwelcoming; if the location of the prison wasn't cold enough; cooped up in the mountains, the rhinos that didn't come to the Valley were distant, and judged her as they entered the door. The cold temperature up here must of frozen any sympathy left in their hearts; side glances and obvious exhales to hide their snorts, which made her wrap the cloak tighter around her shoulders a little tighter.

_"Take him to the cell while he's still out. Master Oogway has immobilized him long enough to get the restraints."_

_"Yes sir."_

...

The Head Rhino and his other men had left them to stand outside the large metal doors in the poorly light corridor, meanwhile they walked to where he will be placed. "It's for the time being," he replied softly, sitting his spear by the door. "Shifu requested for... extra protection, to ensure he doesn't escape, therefore, we have to prepare the equipment."

Silence floated over them. "His act was done blindly," she whispered, eyes tearing up. He was asleep, the real him wasn't there. Maybe the real Tai Lung was out there, in hiding after hearing the attack, or had gone on a walk, and some evil long lost brother of his came to rage war on the Valley in revenge for not getting the life the real Tai Lung had. He didn't cause all that destruction... "The Tai Lung _I _remember wouldn't have committed such an act."

"Miss... I honestly don't know what to say to you..."He wasn't like the others; it seemed he had the time to listen or make conversation with her. He was shorter then the rest, and leaner then most, but he had the muscle build required for the job. His right were dark brown, and wore the same armor that everyone else here had on their person, guarding the most vital parts of his iron colored body.

Sying glanced up at him and just smiled. "Maybe that's a good thing." Li wasn't sure if he was to smile back, and just nodded awkwardly, before they both looked towards the door. "No one ever wants to talk in case they upset someone..." her eyes met the floor. "He's here for life, right?"

"Yes." That made her heart pound, and he passed her a cloth to wipe the tears that were now leaving darkened lines on her cheeks. "I'm sorry miss... everyone understands your feelings."

"No they don't," she muttered. "It's not everyday someone they love goes insane and attacks the place they swear to protect."

"Well then... I can understand." Sying sniffled as she made eye contact again. "My dad is locked up somewhere for attacking some villagers... why do you think I left home? Like yourself."

"I didn't live in the Valley of Peace. I lived elsewhere."

"Lived?" Li raised a brow.

Sying just shook her head and placed her paw against the door. Her parents heard the news of everything, and who knows what they think or feel towards her, knowing she still loves Tai Lung regardless. Whispers on the streets can spread quicker then a wildfire in her hometown. Sying has seen rumors tarnishing reputations before, and when her relationship with Tai began, people already tried to paint her as a gold digger... she couldn't even fathom what will be said once her village catches wind of the situation...

"Here..." there was a rattling sound, and Sying found a key in her paws. "I can't let you set him free... but I'll give you a moment with him." He then bowed and walked down the hall.

Sying waited until he was out of sight before she slowly, with a rapidly beating heart, unlocking the door, and opened it slowly. Dragging out the creak, her eyes widened at the sight of Tai Lung, slumping against the wall, chains hugging his wrists, ankles, and biceps. His eyes were open, and staring at her.

"Did you have to lengthen that creak?" He grumbled. Inwardly gasping, she ran to him and collapsed by him, and finally sobbed into his chest. His legs were immobilized, but his arms had some strength to hold her. He said nothing, and just listened to her crying, until...

"Why did you do it?" She finally whispered. There was a stillness in the air that made her sentence linger.

Sying's head was resting on his chest, her ear lying flat by his throat; so she felt a vibration echo from his throat. "You know why." He growled. "I was denied what is rightfully mine." Her eyes shut tight as when she pulled away.

"I hate Shifu for that," she spat.

"Don't." Tai Lung used whatever strength he had left to cup her cheek. "Shifu is still useful."

"How?"

The snow leopards looked deep into each others eyes, before Sying leaned in for the kiss. Once it lifted, she walked over, and checked outside the cell; Li wasn't back yet, and she had a key...

* * *

Pulling apart, their foreheads touched. "I need him to shelter you." He said breathlessly as she pulled away. "You can't go back home... not after everything. Let him calm down, and he'll come round to his senses and let me come home..."

Sying leveled the layers of her dress, shivering slightly. Maybe he didn't remember the destruction that he created in the Valley. This time, she kept her mouth shut, and nodded, before hearing footsteps.

_ "Madam? Are you alright?" Li._

Turning back to Tai Lung, she cradled his face gently. "I love you." She whispered, kissing him quickly on the lips once more. "I don't know if I can come back..." Tai Lung just nodded, and watched her leave, and shut the door, locking it slowly.

Li watched Sying pull the key out of the lock, and handed it back to Li, and noticed a small, barely visible smile on her face. "I'm afraid you have to go. We have no accommodation, but I will escort you safely as far as I can."

They started walking, and Sying handed back his key. As he formed a fist around it, just sighed softly. "You have too good of a heart... why are you here?"

Li just shrugged, "no other job to really chase for as a Rhino... my brother's a guard, my uncles... my dad, before everything."

"You won't last." She said ominously. He shrugged again, with a sincere smile this time that made her feel safe.

"By then I hope to find my happiness before I leave."

They left, with Sying thanking the Head Rhino for letting her come. He just nodded wordlessly, and watched them leave, before he, and several other rhino's glanced at one another slowly.

**...**

**And there's chapter 2! I'm flying to Germany tomorrow morning so I won't be on FF for the next week :)**

**I hope you like it so far! Please do leave a review and tell me what you think 3**

**And thank you so much to ****NootalyaSafari for taking the time to read the story! I'm so glad you like it!**


	3. Back Again

_Chapter 3_

Several moons and suns have passed since Tai Lung's imprisonment, and like she predicted, she hasn't been able to go back to see him. That tightness and ache never left her chest since she walked out those doors... it was almost like she was still in the depths of the snow, her chest felt cold like the rest of her body, despite the lengthy cloak that consumed her. But now, as she neared the Valley's entrance, it grew worse.

It was another full moon, and there was barely anyone in the streets. Children were due to be in bed, adults relaxing for the night, the streets were barren of stalls, and restaurants were closing. Wandering down the one street that led to her destination, she spotted a little panda boy, about eight or nine years old, sweeping the floor in one of the eateries. He watched her silently as she walked by, only to wave when he realized she was looking his way. Sying didn't want to be rude, and just waved back, her arm mostly hidden by her cloak. He seemed like a nice kid...

...

Making it to the top of the stairs, Sying just stared. It felt strange being back again, and to see the door restored back to its original glory. Same engravings and everything... but it looked brand new. She couldn't think anymore of it; with the rain starting to pelt against her back, much heavier than before, she raced for the door, and knocked quickly in several raps. The door opened, and she held her breath...

"..."

Her eyes downcast.

"..."

"Sying?"

"Master Shifu." Her voice was breathless.

His eyes widened at the sight of her, before realizing the rain was getting really heavy. "Hurry! Come inside..." He took a step back as he pulled the door with him, and Sying saw the limp, and it made her heart twist, and tried to distract herself by pressing herself on wards, and waited for the door to close, and Shifu was by her side before she could start moving again.

Master Oogway turned his head slowly away from the reflecting pool, and watched them close in silently. "My dear..." he said softly, reaching out to motion her along. "Come and sit down, take off your cloak..." Sying kept the cloak wrapped around her, declining that part of the offer, but sat with them in one of the study rooms until Zeng returned once more with tea.

Holding the cup snugly, she blew into the cup, before taking in the warm brew. Zeng offered to take her cloak, but she declined politely, and Shifu waved him off. After a hearty sip, she exhaled. "Thank you..." she whispered, before clearing her throat, and repeated herself louder, because her tone of thanks didn't sound sincere enough.

Oogway nodded. "What brings you here after so long?" Shifu cut right to the chase, but his voice was soft when speaking.

"I..." fumbling her paws in a messy clump once she put down the cup, they eventually collected on her lap. "I came to apologize," she managed to say finally.

Master Oogway's brows crinkled under the weight of sympathy, as Shifu shook his head slowly. "You did nothing wrong..." the red panda said quietly, but he said it in a way that he was trying to fool everyone by denying it. At least, in her opinion.

Sying bit her lip slightly, before looking at him intently. "I did," feeling her throat close up, she pressed her fingers gently to it, attempting to massage the notion away. It took a moment, but she formulated a proper sentence. "I loved him despite everything... " She whispered.

"There's a difference my dear." Oogway held his hand out, and when she eventually outstretched hers, her paw flat against the table, his claws barely grasped around it, thanks to the table between them. "You loving him didn't cause him to do this."

"It was part of it." Oogway seemed unfazed, while Shifu's ears twitched unevenly. Slowly retracting her paw, she felt the hairs on her neck prickling with anger. "He promised to marry me when he got the title, and when he _didn't_ get it... it was like he broke our vows before we even made them... I was so excited for him to get it, and I wanted us to be together..."

"You loved the Tai Lung before everything, and you still do." Sying felt like the secret was out, especially since it came from Shifu's mouth, and bowed her head in shame. "But those are your feelings, that's not your fault... Have you seen him since his arrest?"

"No Master. Last time was when I accompanied the guards to Chor Gom." Sying glanced down at the floor, not looking at him in the eye. Shifu and Oogway glanced at one another briefly, before one of the them spoke again.

"There's another reason why you're here," the turtle spoke, his voice still placid. Shifu looked up at him questioningly, and then back to her when they didn't make eye contact.

Sying lifted her head back up. She was trying to play it out longer, but they sensed it. Feeling defeat, she nodded. "I also came to seek refuge... you always told me your door was open..."

She noticed Shifu narrowing his eyes a little. "Of course-"

"But I don't see it remaining open..."

"Why?"

Sucking the air through her lips, and while trembling, she stood up, the cloak was pulled off, sliding off her shoulders, and hitting the floor.

* * *

Shifu felt his stomach turning, and Oogway was... quite collected. Looking out from behind the screening, they saw Tigress talking with Sying by the meditation pool. Sying was settled on the top stairs, smiling and listening to Tigress' mindless chatter, whom was settling beside her, very excited.

"Have you got a name for it yet?" Tigress said eagerly, as Sying took her paw and placed it tentatively over a small, but quite visible bump around her abdomen.

"No... perhaps you can help?" This suggestion excited the child, and Sying loved seeing her smile, but it was like realization popped up, and Tigress became still. "What is it?"

"Will you tell him?" She asked quietly, but Shifu could still hear her, and with a wistful scowl on his face, he turned away and walked further into the room. Oogway waited a moment or so later to follow suit, and watch Shifu walk (rather lopsidedly) back and forth across the room, muttering.

"You can't push the child away," Oogway said knowingly, to which Shifu only grumbled an incoherent response to. "Not now."

"I can't shelter her," Shifu argued. "There's- no room!" Oogway just blinked. "I _won't _raise- Tai-" he grimaced in pain, a sharp and heavy hand grasping his hip, _"his, _cub..."

"You mean _their _cub. Sying is not like Tai Lung..." Oogway moved in closer, and placed his fingers against Shifu's hunched shoulders. "My dear friend... she will not betray you, she has a good soul, she means well... she always has. Sying said it herself; her parent's haven't spoken to her since the arrest, they refuse to house her; has nowhere else to go, we need to protect her..." almost out of ears reach, he could barely make out the conversation between Tigress and Sying, "to protect _them."_

Shifu felt his eyes close as his hand moved away from his side, and held his head, tormented. "No one must know..." He had long stopped arguing, and just listened. The thoughts of leaving a young helpless girl homeless devastated him, but the idea of Tai Lung knowing his own flesh and blood was at the Jade Palace, he was sure to seek revenge.

"Ears and eyes will catch on... but no one wants another Tai Lung, I can assure that..." The turtle's gaze grew down on Shifu, until he watched him limp out of the room, and back into the Hall of Heroes. By the time he made it to the doorway, Shifu was standing in front of Sying, who had stood up, bowing her head. Tigress stood by Shifu, twisting her head towards Oogway, a look of question edged into her face.

"You can stay here; in return you will look after Tigress, and help the Palace staff." Sying let out a huge sigh of relief while gushing Master Shifu with her thanks. "However," she stopped, clamping her lips with her teeth. "If you... choose, to tell him, we must thread lightly, for your sake, the safety of the valley... and the child, understood?"

Sying thought about it, and nodded without hesitation.

* * *

**101 days later...**

Tai Lung wasn't in the cell anymore. Since the start of his stay, he had changed cells once. He was still in the various locks, his shackles, and still completely immobilized, but he was placed on a platform down in the depths of the prison; an open space where he was constantly watched at all angles, there was always someone watching him from a distance, weapons at the ready.

He had been constantly waiting for Sying's return; but no word from her. The last time he saw her, he had a feeling he needed reassurance that she was okay. No letters have been sent to him about her thus far, and he became quite angry; not that he could lash out, the turtle shell placed on him had acupressure pins pressing into every inch of his back, so he was completely immobilized.

Why he had held on to something with so much hope...

"Tai Lung?" He couldn't move his eyes; they were glued to the one spot of the rocky floor covered by his shadow. Nor could he edge his head in the direction of the voice... not like he cared; it wasn't her. It was that rhino who escorted her away from him... Li. The only guy around that gave him the time of day, and gave him his meals. He last meal was over an hour ago, what does he want now? "There's a letter for you from Sying." His heart started to pound hard enough that he was convinced it could be heard at the distance where Li stood.

He could hear it unraveling, and Li inhaling, ready to read it out to him. "She said..."

There was a silence. _Speak already! _Tai Lung wanted to yell.

"She said... they're safe." _They? _"Congratulations..." Li sounded a little pained, before coughing slightly, and placing the parchment under the shadow, so Tai Lung could read it. "You have a son... and a daughter." The snow cat's heart dropped, but he couldn't react. His eyes remained on the ground, scanning the paper. "Born this morning, both are fine, healthy, she's doing well... and Master Shifu is sheltering them until Sying's family has room for them. Out of her decision." Li then left quite abruptly, leaving him to be consumed in the silence.

It didn't take long for a tear drop to land on the scroll, exactly where a name was highlighted, and a plea is scribbled.

_Please don't fear for me my love, we're all okay. _

_My father had met with Shifu, and he agreed that I can come home, we will be safer there. Please believe when I say this; I love you, we will be okay. Please don't break out and come after Shifu; he has taken us in, and has vowed to protect us at all costs, and his door is always open. They will learn the goodness you have, you _still _have... for their sake._

* * *

**That morning... **

Just before the snow knocked on the Valley's door, Sying had gone into labor.

It was long, painful, and strenuous for all. Tigress was excused from training that morning to join Shifu and Oogway outside the medical room. Shifu was pacing back and forth again, Oogway was humming softly to himself, eyes closed as Tigress settled into the chair, a small clump of cherry blossoms in hand. Shifu would've scolded her for plucking the flowers from the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, but he had seen her picking them from the ground once they started falling.

After what felt like eternity, Shifu was let in first, leaving Oogway and Tigress waiting longer. Once in the room, Shifu stood at the door once the doctor filled him in on the health status of the new mother... and what was meant to be her cub.

The doctor left to tell the occupants outside the news, and Shifu moved towards the bed, where Sying was sitting upright. Sweaty and exhausted, her eyes were focused on the wails and cries coming from her arms. Noticing Shifu, she could feel her heart dropped when he didn't make eye contact.

Sying had twins... something she had sensed before her due date, but was too scared to share with Shifu or the doctor. Instead of making conversation, she remained mute until he reached out to hold one, once when she looked at him invitingly, also voiceless. He held one, staring down at its little face; small, new, delicate... they started to cry again, but when he hushed it, their midnight blue eyes greeted him when they opened.

"A girl." She said as she sat up a little further. A deep sigh of relief, the child was set more comfortably against his chest, cooing softly.

"Have you picked names?" Shifu asked, glancing up at the second child in Sying's arms. This one was similar to its twin; same markings... but was bigger, and every stitch of its father... even down to the burning orbs that greeted him when they opened.

A boy.

This sent a sharp pain to Shifu's heart, his mind becoming plagued with memories of their last encounter, and in order to distract himself, and not let Sying notice his distress, he listened to her name ideas. It was a pretty long list for the girl, but she had a name in mind for the boy, whom was born first.

_"_In my family, the son is named after the father..." Shifu nodded slowly, inhaling softly through the nose, but turning away slightly when Sying offered him to hold the boy, "but I want to call him Jian." _Strength._

"After your father?"

"Yes."

...

"What about the girl?"

"Azure... What do you think?"

Why was she seeking his approval? Shifu shook his head, before the girl made a noise, and he glanced down at her again, pulling the cloth back to show more of her face. As the little cub yawned, he just said blunty.

"I have no say."

From there, he continued to wallow in silence, and waited for her to confirm her decision once Tigress and Oogway came in. The cub seemed held back upon entry, but she couldn't hide her smile when she saw the cubs. Standing near Sying, the names were confirmed, and Oogway was offered to hold Jian. He took him in his arms slowly, fitting to his nature, nothing to do with resistance. His eyes remained open all this time, but he whimpered a little as the red panda grunted slightly, and focused his gaze elsewhere. Oogway smiled even so, and hung a claw over the child's gaze, and the little baby stopped its noises and reached out in an attempt to grab it with both his little delicate paws.

"Hello little one," he said, chuckling once he caught hold. "Welcome."

Tigress got a chance to hold Jian after Azure was handed back to Sying, who cuddled her daughter close when she felt Shifu's eyes on her son when she was unable to shield him. Tigress never held a baby before; she had never been allowed to go near them in the orphanage, in fear she would hurt them. The fact she was allowed to hold not one, but _two _in a given time felt like honor... looking up towards her Masters, she grinned brightly, her eyes igniting a flare Shifu had never seen before. Oogway smiled back at her, while Shifu just stared on, his mouth nothing more then a flat line.

Tigress was instructed to let them rest, and once she was gone, Azure was in Oogways' hold; the little girl gazed up at him inquisitively, and he smiled down at her. "We will have someone bring you food." He said, "you must be famished."

Sying smiled gratefully as the midwife entered the room with a bassinet, big enough to place both cubs into. Oogways assisted her, and once both were settled and asleep, the silence slowly began to grow... before Shifu broke it sharply.

"Tai Lung musn't know about him." He said ominously. Sying, who had been staring down at the cot, switched her gaze towards him, biting her lip almost painfully.

"Why?" Stupid question.

"If he knew he had a son he-" Shifu felt a sharp pain slicing his vision, and it forced him to shut his eyes briefly; pinching the bridge of his nose, he reopened them, to see Tai Lung, only an apparition, standing by Sying, staring down at the cot, smiling widely at... Jian.

"Excuse me..." he left, leaving Oogway and Sying staring at the spot he was standing only a few moments ago.

Sying soon felt a comforting pat on her shoulder. "He's hurt." Her eyes wondered towards Jian.

"That doesn't mean he will be like his father my dear," Oogway said in a hushful tone, but not out of shame. "They can learn right from wrong..." The young feline glanced up at him with heavy eyes, before looking back down at her children. "He has a right to know." The turtle said abruptly. "Let him know about Jian; tell him they are safe; they're his children after all..."

* * *

**Jian- Strength.**

**I made Shifu want Tai Lung to know nothing about Jian, because, as old fashion goes, the boy is favoured most. However, in this situation, Shifu fears Tai Lung would try escape knowing he had a son, that Jian can turn out like him, who could more then likely carry his strength, as he was born first, looks most like him, etc.**

**Hope you like it! Sorry for the wait! I had been working non stop and trying to write whilst experiencing severe burnout is _hard. _****Germany was amazing, I loved it so much! Please review!**


	4. Withdrawl and Persistance

_Chapter 4_

The years flowed in and out of the Jade Palace like it normally would; Tigress would get up and train with Shifu every morning, with Oogway watching closely at the progress being made. Sying would appear at the end of training to cater to the Master's needs before, during (to Oogways exclusion) and after, once she took over watching Tigress when Shifu was finished. On top of it all, she was also caring for her cubs, whom were never to far away from her. Whether Shifu liked it or not, they were within the young mother's proximity. It didn't bother him as much to have them around; the most they did to vex him was to cry, taking Sying's time out of her formal duties.

It didn't last long.

_They started walking; he was there at their first steps._

_Azure started walking first one autumn morning; Shifu just woke up to find her toddling about the court yard, while Jian made no effort to copy her. Tigress was encouraging Jian to move, but he wouldn't budge..._

_Not long after, when Shifu__ was practicing Tai Chi with Tigress in the court yard that evening, and Sying was settled by the steps with Master Oogway, waiting for them to finish so she could get Tigress to the bathhouse. The cubs were there too, not making a sound; Azure was asleep in Sying's arms, while Jian was propped up on the ground by his mother's feet, both paws supporting his body by being printed into the ground between his legs. He watched, wide eyed as Tigress and Master Shifu wove in time with the pace of the wind. Shifu had his eyes closed, while Tigress opened hers every once in a while to make sure what she was doing was correct..._

_Before Sying knew it, Jian was crawling towards them, and she was just about to get up, moving Azure closer to her chest so she could get up to scoop him up, but Oogway's hand was soon on her shoulder. She looked up at him worriedly, but he watched straight ahead as Jian continued to move._

_When Shifu opened his eyes finally, he glanced aside to see Tigress smiling down at Jian... who had pulled himself up when she stopped to reach down and hold him up. "Concentrate." He corrected her sternly, and she reeled her arms back... and he stood there. _

_Sying gasped, which promptly woke Azure. Oogway smiled at the scene, and Tigress grinned down at Jian again, who just laughed as he started moving around on two feet. "That's it Jian!" Tigress praised, reaching out to him with open arms. The baby giggled and waddled towards her, and fell into her arms, while Master Oogway chuckled and praised the boy. Sying just smiled while Azure wriggled out of her arms and moved about. _

_Tigress turned her head towards Master Shifu, but he was walking straight out of the courtyard, and down the stairs._

* * *

Seven years on, changes slowly came to the routine.

As they grew older, they would join them at the table, and once they started talking, that was his exit. He began not showing up to the table for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Oogway would join them alone mostly, but sometimes he was away on business in Gongmen City, which left only Tigress to spend time with them one-on-one. Not that Sying was upset about Shifu's absence; she rathered Tigress giving her undivided attention to Azure and Jian, rather then sit still and chew her food whilst letting silence reign, while the red panda avoided talking to any of them.

_Jian would always try start a conversation, but Shifu would ignore him, and speak with Tigress and Sying only. 5 year old Azure was always curious to why Shifu was like that, and once asked her mother, when she was putting them to bed. _

_Sying hesitated, before noticing Jian sitting up in bed, anticipating a response. With a sigh, she kissed them both on the forehead, and tucked them in; they were residing in a small house beside the palace steps; similar to the rest around the area. However, there was no room for them both to have a separate room; so they were sharing for now. "Shifu is a serious man, love," she spoke softly, caressing the side of her daughter's face before standing to place her paw against Jian's cheek. "He wants Tigress to be the best warrior she can be... you'll understand when you're older."_

_"Will he teach us how to fight?" Jian spoke now, but Sying's ears flattened against her head. If Shifu heard that request..._

_It was getting darker, but in the dim candle light, they could see their mother slyly suck air through her lips. "If you ask nicely..."_

* * *

And he did the next morning. Shifu stood there and stared him down blankly, while the boy blinked unknowingly at him with his lips curled up into a little smile; so innocent...

Shifu glanced up; Azure had her eyes lined with the ground, shifting from one foot to the other, brushing imaginary dust off of her violet tunic, while her brother stood in front of his eagerly waiting for his response. Sying was elsewhere, prepping lunch, and Oogway said the little ones could sit with him and watch Tigress train; the feline was doing her stretches, and listening to conversation intently. Now a lot older, she was determined then ever to master her craft; but as she grew, Shifu demands of her perfecting his style became less... promising. As a child she was able to follow the commands, eager to make Shifu proud.

However, as a teenager, she was finding it hard to follow his routine.

The turtle was watching Shifu too, but he was calm upon hearing the boy's request.

"I'll think about it." That's the most he's ever gotten the panda to sat to him, which was almost as exciting as the fact Shifu would think about them training. Jian grinned up at him thankfully, but Shifu just grunted in response, before turning away when Tigress finished warming up. Jian remained on the spot for a moment or so more, his arms bent by the sides of his chest, before Oogway welcomed him and Azure to sit with him on the steps.

"Do you really think he'll let us?" Azure asked, as she settled on the turtle's right hand side. Jian plopped down beside her. Oogway just chuckled and patted her on the head.

"What is to happen," he stated slowly, "will happen..." he was then interrupted by Shifu-

"Straighten up!"

"Yes, Master Shifu."

Shifu spoke again, and while doing so, he shifted a different part of her body after every ensuing command, progressively making her mimic his stance. Azure almost grimaced at each word that came out of his mouth, while Jian watched on with excitement. It was a sunny morning; the main body of the Jade palace was in the distance, the sunlight bouncing off of its shiny roof, and they took shelter in the shade of the training hall entrance.

"Wider! Lower stance. Hold your ground. _Steady! Strong! Chin up!_ This is the way of Kung Fu..."

They proceeded the punch the air in front of them.

A duck servant poured Master Oogway tea as he and the cubs watched the training session. "I can't even tell them apart." He commented, as Azure glanced up at him. The duck servant did the same, before he too watched the scene. The turtle passed the cup along until it reached Jian, who took it without taking his eyes off of Tigress and Shifu. Another cup was poured and passed to Azure, who whispered her thanks, and then Oogway finally had his own.

"I can..." Jian whispered in confusion.

"Focus!" Punch. "Control!" The leaves from the ground were uplifted into the air, swirling together in a delicate pattern. Tigress shifted her glance from whatever she was staring at up ahead, to her tail, which was particularly hyperactive today; her ears flexed, and she growled, teeth flashing, before nervously looking at Shifu. _"C__ontrol!" _Shifu emphasized angrily. _Yes Master, _Azure assumed Tigress would say... but her pupils constricted, and she extends a palm instead of a fist.

Shifu turned his gaze to her, almost alarmed, as Tigress growls and then leaps into the air to break the leaves into tiny pieces. This made Azure and Jian whip their heads up towards the same direction she went.

"Ah… there she is." Oogway said. Azure and Jian's eyes followed her every move; the little girl was quiet, but her eyes widened. Jian just gave a soft 'wow' as she landed on all fours with ease, pupils dilated back to normal...

"What are you doing?!" They then cringed at him telling her off, but it was nothing new. "That's not proper form! This is not control! And _stand_ on your feet!"

"I'm sorry, master! I—I don't know what got into me. I won't let it happen again."

"I wish I could believe that." Azure frowned as the old Master sighed in disappointment. _"__100 laps," _he ordered, turning away and walking towards Oogway and the children, by then the girl's frown was gone, and Jian watched as Tigress bowed her head into his bow of respect.

"Yes, Master Shifu."

_What was wrong? _He thought, before Azure stood up to allow Shifu to sit. He didn't have to ask; seeing him coming was enough of an order. As she moved to settle by her brother, she heard him shout;

"Higher knees!"

"Yes, Master Shifu!"

"She wants to make you proud." Oogway spoke gently as Shifu took a seat, and the servant made him a fresh cup of tea. Azure and Jian kept their eyes to the ground, drinking their tea in silence; it was bitter tasting, and neither of them liked it, but seeing it was given by Master Oogway, they took it with honor... if there was much honor in a cup of leaf juice...

"Well, maybe I could be proud, if she was doing the correct form." Shifu broke the cup as it was handed to him.

"_Your_ form." Oogway corrected.

"Is there another kind?" Azure asked abruptly, making both older men look at her. Jian's golden orbs moved from the ground, up to see Shifu staring her down. However, instead of shriveling back and apologizing for speaking out of term, Azure waited for an answer, cocking her head to the side.

"An acorn can only become the mighty oak. Not a cherry tree, my dear..." That... just confused her more, but she nodded. "Shifu..." the turtle turned back to him. "You must let her grow into what _she_ will be."

Tigress was just turning into her 3rd lap, when Master Mongrel came rushing into the courtyard. "Master Oogway! Master Shifu!" He cried breathlessly. Shifu leapt to his feet and ran down the steps to stop Master Mongrel from falling on the ground by holding him up. Oogway ushered the children to move down the steps once they sat their cups on the ground. They ran down past Shifu and Mongrel, who didn't seem to notice, and ran for Tigress, who had stopped her laps. They ran to either side of her, and she placed a paw on each of their backs slowly.

"What's wrong with him?" Jian asked, looking up at her. Unsure herself, Tigress knelt down and they held themselves closer to her.

"Master Mongrel! What is it?" Shifu asked.

"He's coming! A giant of a warrior. _He calls_ himself… Boar."

* * *

"Some boar has destroyed the north road. So, I have to go get vegetables in the south."

Not far from the Jade Palace, down in the Valley of Peace, a Goose Merchant, named Mr. Ping, was placing empty boxes into a cart outside his restaurant; Mr. Ping's Noodles. He was grey, draped in a red lengthy tunic, and a hat designed to resemble a bowl of noodles. "And now," he turned towards the door to his desolate restaurant, his braid bouncing in the wind as he spoke, "while I'm gone, you're the chef."

He watched as his teenage son struggled to put on an apron. "Alright! Don't worry, Dad."

His son was a panda; taller and wider in stature, a tuft of tussled hair on top of his head. His eyes were a deep shade of white fabric was over his head, shielding his eyes. "I've watched you cook like 1,000 times." He pulled it down off of his face... even then it was stuck under his armpit. "I'll be good at cheffing. Uh, cheffering." He corrected his sentence quickly, but not the position of his apron.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Goodbye." His son opened his eyes, anticipating a hug, only to reopen to his empty arms, and his father walking into the kitchen."_I'll miss_ you." Mr. Ping spoke tearfully, looking around the kitchen. "_I'll be back soon."_ The tips of his feathers touched off of the ladles hanging on walls the door. Once he was done, Mr. Ping looked back at his son as he walked out. "Now, don't forget._ Before you open,_ sweep the sidewalks, wipe down the tables," he whipped out fliers from out of nowhere, and place them in his paws. "And pass out the menus."

"Sweep, wipe, pass out. Like every day! Don't worry, Dad. I got this. Go."

"Okay, bye Po!" Mr. Ping was out of there in a flash, with his cart behind him. As Po stood in silence, the wind picked up and the menus flew out of Po'a paws.

_"_Oh no!" He said as they disappeared out of his sight. "Well, that's done!"

* * *

One of the menus traveled to the Jade Palace, where Master Oogway was meditating atop his staff, hovering over the waters of the Moon Pool. Catching it gently by his fingertips, he brought it down to view, and studied it briefly, before smiling, climbing down the staff, and leaving the Hall.

"Master Oogway?" Sying was standing outside, waiting for him. He smiled when he saw her; the children were absent from her side. Instead she had baskets of vegetables; not too much to carry alone, but he offered to take a basket from her. "Thank you... but I've been needing to talk to you."

"Is everything alright my dear?" He asked.

Sying said _she _was fine. "It's my family." They haven't really been in touch since Tai Lung's spiral; she went to them with the children once she was fit for travel not long after their births. It was an awkward reunion, and emotion was torn; Sying's mother was relieved to know her daughter and grandchildren were well... but Jian Senior was more... cold. He had the same mind set as Shifu, which made each visit more and more unbearable. He stared down at the children with a look of discomfort and kept his distance. "He's not well, and I've been asked to come visit."

"And the children?"

Sying bit her lip.

"They'll be fine here. Tigress and I will look after them. Besides..." they journeyed down the stairs behind the Hall, towards the training yard and bunkhouse. "Shifu has promised to teach them how to fight."

Sying almost dropped her basket. "What?!"

* * *

**_Bang!_**

Shifu's fist destroyed a stone block. There was more coming, slowly, but manually moved on a conveyer belt by a servant.

_"He's defeating the masters one by one. He's heading this way. Shifu, only you can stop him." _Master Mongrel's voice echoed through Shifu's head. That was just after dawn; he'd been stuck here practicing since.

"That boar will be here by morning, but I've dealt with his kind before." **Bang!**

Tigress was standing behind Shifu, mimicking his punching stance. Azure and Jian were close by, observing voicelessly. _"__I hold my ground. Steady. Strong." _**Bang! **Particles of rock sprayed the children, leaving them to brush the rock and dust from their arms, shoulders and heads as Tigress threw a punch; she noticed them repeating their actions, and laughed softly. Bits of dist was stuck to her too, but she didn't seem to mind.

"If you don't want the dust on you, I suggest you move back." They both listened, kicking the little bits of rock out of their way, before noticing their Mother and Master Oogway closing in on them.

"He's been at this all day, hasn't he?" Oogway asked Tigress as he walked closer. Sying stopped and beckoned Azure and Jian over. On the way over, Jian took his upon himself to take the basket from him, and then walked over to his mom.

"Yes! He's amazing..." **Bang! "**I'll never be like him..." Her ears flattened sharply, and the turtle quickly glances at Tigress' hyperactive tail, before she stood on it to stop it from moving., twisting her head down towards it with a small glare.

"No, you won't." Tigress' ears flickered at his words, her face softening, and her arms fell a little as Oogway moved towards Shifu. "Shifu, there's a matter of the utmost importance."

The servant working the conveyer belt finally dropped to the ground in exhaustion. The rock was close enough for Shifu to reach out and punched it. A piece of rock flew threw the air, past Tigress, and towards Jian. Azure saw this, and pulled the pan, which was sitting in the basket he was holding, up far enough for the rock to crack off the bottom of the instrument, and rolled across the ground. Jian stared down at it, before smiling at her thankfully. Sying asked him to help her bring the baskets to the bunk house, but Azure sensed she wanted to talk to him about something else...

"What could be more important than preparing for battle?" Shifu asked in slight annoyance as Oogway's staff was swished about to clear the dust up.

"Food!" A menu came into the red panda's view. "Let's order in."

* * *

Azure accompanied the servant to the choice of eatery to pick up the order.

_Mr. Ping's Noodles. _

It was a small, quiet place; more so, there was no one else there but themselves, but Azure just passed it off as being too early for some, or everyone was due to have lunch yet... if that was a thing?

The servant waddled to the order counter, where a panda stood to serve him. Once the order was taken, Azure walked up to see the panda rushing about, grabbing ingredients, utensils, and prepping the meal in front of them. The servant didn't seem amused, but Azure took in the scene, with a look of worry on her face; he was wasting a lot of his resources, and there was mess starting to form in the kitchen. He didn't seem much older then Tigress; he was young, the hair was unkept, hopefully it wouldn't fall into the food...

"Chop, chop, chop. Ow! I know I put it around here somewhere. Oh! The spices, right." Hoisting the boiling pot of noodles onto the counter, he spoke to the servant, in attempt to make a conversation, sprinkling pepper into the pot. "So, uh, what do you do all day up there at, uh- ACHOO!" He sneezed, and Azure visibly grimaced, but kept her mouth shut. "Jade Palace?"

"Kung Fu." The servant said, before she could say 'bless you'.

"Thank you. Bless you too."

The servant glanced down at Azure, stone faced. She looked back up at him, shrugging slightly. "No. _Kung Fu_," she corrected with a little smile on her muzzle.

"Oh! Yeah, Kung Fu. That's really, neat…" The cook bundled the pot up in fabric and brought it out to them on the other side. Passing it to the servant, Azure continued to watch him ramble, making various hand gestures that made no sense to his words, "how you do the… Fu thing… with the… Kung." He smiled through his embarrassment, which Azure giggled at.

"You have no idea what that is, do you?" The servant was not entertained at all.

"No. No, I don't." The panda looked disappointed in himself saying that, and she felt bad for him. Realistically they were on the same page; although she knew what it was, she didn't know _how _to do it. If Shifu allowed her and Jian to learn...

"Well, _we_ should get this back." That was their cue.

"Right! Of course-"

"Come along Azure." They started leaving, but the cook stopped them briefly.

"You live up there too?" He asked the girl. The servant was getting a little annoyed; he didn't have to show anything for her to sense it. Turning on her heel slightly, she smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes sir." Mother always taught her to be polite.

"I bet learning Kung Fu... whatever it may be, is awesome!" The servant held back a snort, and Azure looked a little muddled, before laughing it off, glancing at him.

"Yeah... goodbye sir..." she remembered the name of the restaurant. "Ping?"

"No! Mr. Ping's my dad, you can just call me Po."

"Alright... Po, see you around!" She said, giving him a timid wave. "Thanks for making the food." They walked out of the restaurant with the pot.

"He probably thinks Kung Fu is some sort of dance..." Azure chuckled at the servant's agreement; they weren't as strict or cold as Shifu when they were around. Although this one in particular is serious about his work, he took his time with Azure and Jian for whatever need be.

"Although it looks good..." she patted her belly mid whisper. "I don't think I'm hungry."

"I couldn't agree more..." As they turned towards the palace, they could hear Po's voice carry out through the air.

"They're gonna love it. Love it!"

* * *

"What was… in that food?" Shifu slouched in a chair, green skinned and poorly. Azure, Jian, Sying, Shifu, and Tigress stood alongside Master Oogway, looking a little anxious.

"Please, fetch a doctor." Oogway asked the same servant that delivered the food, while eating noodles, whom bowed quickly and made his. Jian glanced at his half empty bowl, and planted it on the ground slowly. Azure didn't touch her share, and pushed the bowl away with her palm. Tigress and Sying weren't hungry, but came running when Shifu had grown unwell.

"He's in no condition to fight that boar..." Tigress whispered to Oogway.

"I can hear you." The red panda mumbled thickly.

"Tigress is right. You need reinforcements..." the turtle glanced at the children with a subtle smile as Tigress realized where he was going with this. Moving towards Shifu a little, a paw connecting with her fist, she said;

"Master, it would be an honor to fight for you-"

"No! You are not ready." Sying glared at this. _When will she be ready? _Shifu failed to notice, as his face abruptly puffed up into a furball, which Oogway laughed at. Jian and Azure chuckled too; and Shifu scowled at them with narrowed eyes. The boy was quick to shut his mouth almost fearfully, and Azure bowed her head in shame. "Get me a scroll." Jian nodded in embarrassment and rushed off; a few seconds later, he returned with a brush and parchment, allowing Shifu to scribble on it. "_This is a_ list of four warriors." Snatching it out of the boy's grasp, he groaned as he attempted to sit up in his seat. "Fetch me a messenger..."

Azure was about to go hunting for one, but Oogway stopped her. "No. Send Tigress."

Tigress finaly knelt to his level, eyes aligned with the floor. "Master, I won't disappoint you," she didn't look up after she spoke, so she didn't see Shifu glancing at Oogway, who nodded at him... still eating.

After a moment of silence, he handed her the scroll. "Find them in the Wang Fu village and hurry; be back before dawn..." He stared down at her intensely as she smiled at his approval. "Do. Not. Fail me."

Taking the scroll delicately into her paws, Tigress nodded sincerely. "I will make you proud."

"Hm..." was all she got from him, and with that, she was on her feet, and made a run for the door.

"Will she be alright?" Sying asked worriedly.

"Of course, it's a simple mission." Oogway replied, placing his chopsticks into his now empty bowl. "It's a good start."

Shifu watched the doors close slowly with a dull look on his face, before hearing a shuffle beside him; Azure had a blanket in her hold, not taking her eyes off the floor. Green spots appeared on his face as he took it slowly.

"I'm sorry for stepping out of line Master," she said, before bowing to him. It wasn't pristine; but not bad for a beginner. He grumbled as he nodded at her, before looking at Jian; his stand was straight, arms firmly by his sides, mouth zipped shut.

"That won't be tolerated." He said warningly, his voice cracking slightly. Jian said nothing, but before his mother could say anything in defense, he nodded. It was nothing new.

_Nothing he does ever is._

* * *

**Hey all! Sorry for the long wait. Works been insane right now, and I've been away XD**

**Hope you like it so far! **

**See you for chapter 5!**


	5. A Visit From The Doctor

_Chapter 5_

"Po, did you hear?" Mr. Ping cried, glancing towards the stairs as he waddled into the kitchen. He held a full crate in his wings; failing to notice the kitchen's... cleanliness. "Some idiot cook poisoned Shifu..."

"What?" Po tumbled down the stairs on his back, crying out in pain at every turn. Mr. Ping placed the basket on the counter while waiting for his son to come to the bottom of the stairs; he pushed the basket inwards as Po made it to the bottom of the steps, sitting upright in seconds. "Is he dead?"

"Not yet," Mr. Ping's wings swiped the space in front of him in dismissal. "But he will be when they catch him-" he walked back outside to grab the next crate, hopeful that Po would help as he scrambled to his feet.

"No! I meant Shifu!"

Po just made it to the door as his father came back in. "Oh, no, he's alive; _barely." _The boy held his head and gulped nervously. As the box hit the counter, and was pushed towards the wall, he asked; "So, how did you do?"

Po leaned against the order counter for support. "Oh, I've made a mess." Mr. Ping _then _decided to observe and notice the mess; but that wasn't on Po's mind. He was too busy thinking about his error while staring at the floor; the tiles, a lot like the ones outside, were littered with bits of noodle here, a vegetable there... the pieces that could easily kill Shifu... he was such an-

"Oh, that you did." His father then smiled, waving his wings joyfully about. "Ah, my son the chef. I'm so _proud..."_ He walked back towards the stairs, and Po followed him.

"Yeah, about the whole chef thing." His head rotated around the room again. "Uh, maybe there's something else I'd be good at..." Mr. Ping plucked a broom away from the wall, and handed it to his son.

"Well, let's see how good you are at _cleaning up this mess." _He emphasized, walking away once it was slipping out of his hold.

"Good thinking, Dad." Letting the broom hit the ground, he rushed over to the counter, swiping up a pen and an empty scroll. Scribbling _cleaner _on the page, he continued the conversation. "Clean things! I'd be a great cleaner."

The laugh of his father echoed through the kitchen. "You, a _cleaner?" _They crossed paths as Mr. Ping made a start on cleaning his kitchen as Po was writing, moving back towards the stairs. Hopping on a bench, he started sweeping a handle brush across the counter. "I can't even get you to take a _bath_. You're funny. You should be a _comedian-"_

"A comedian!" _Comedian. _"Uh huh, uh huh..."

Mr. Ping looked up at the back of his sons head, with an amused face as he said; "Or a dancer..."

"Got it! Dancer." He looked back at his father with a dash of confidence, pausing mid scribble. "I can do graceful..." He stuck his tongue out as he continued writing.

"You, graceful?" The goose moved back toward his son, waving the brush towards him as his laughed in disbelief. "I feel sick." He pulled a face, his own tongue poking from his beak.

"Then you need a doctor! I could be a doctor." He wrote that down too. "Cleaner, comedian, dancer, doctor- Great! What else?"

Mr. Ping didn't look amused anymore. "An emperor."

Po gasped in excitement. "Can I?"

"No! I was just kidding!" He grabbed the scroll out of his paws and rolled it up as the boy's face fell to a gloomy facade. "Po, your destiny is to become a chef… like me." He tried to enlighten the statement with a smile.

"I can't be a chef. I'm the one who poi…" his eyes widened at his words, but changed them before he could rat himself out, "...nted out- that I can't be a chef." _Nice save... _His eyes hit the ground. "Dad... I'm never gonna be like you." Mr. Ping gulped nervously. "I just… I don't know what I want to do."

"Hm..." Po looked back up to him for guidance. "I know what you can do." The scroll was shoved into his chest. "Take out the trash."

* * *

Tigress was just running out the gates of the Jade Palace. _Must get the Wang Fu..._

Suddenly, she hit the ground, paralyzed. The scroll flew down the stairs. _No! _

"Uh, pardon me." Her eyes edged to the side, to see a prey mantis picking up... _acupressure needles! _"I'm here to see Shifu. I'm the, uh, doctor." He noticed one poking into her foot. "Oh, sorry." He plucked it out.

Gasping in fear as she leapt to her feet, her eyes were focused on something else. "The list!" Completely ignoring the bug, she ran after the scroll as he watched her go.

_"_Okay, nice meeting you!" He called after her, waving a pincer that held the needle.

The scroll bounced along the rooftops; and landed in a gutter of a house beside the Noodle Restaurant. Po kicked open the door to the back of the restaurant, holding the trash basket against his chest, his scroll, which was fairly similar to the one she lost, perched at the top of the pile.

"You have to know what you want to do in life." Mr. Ping yelled from the kitchen. "Otherwise, you gonna be the loser like that chef who poisoned Shifu. Right, Po?"

"Yeah, rub it in." He said to himself with gritted teeth, kicking the basket in frustration. "O_w! Ooh. Ooh." _Clutching his leg to his chest as the scroll hit the ground, he hopped back to the restaurant, just as Tigress appeared out of an alleyway and looked to her right, seeing a scroll on the ground.

"Oh!" She picked it up, and continued to run.

* * *

Shifu was lying flat on his stomach on a table as Sying placed a barf bucket in front of him.

"Make it quick." Bubbles formulated and left his mouth. Floating through the air, they moved towards the doctor; his name was Mantis, who was stand on top of him with his needles. "I have a valley to defend."

"Acupuncture is a very precise art." His pricked a bubble, bursting it as Shifu groaned in pain. Oogway, Azure and Jian were a safe distance away. Sying didn't want to risk them falling ill too, and tried to get them to leave, but Oogway insisted they could stay and watch.

_"They can learn about medicine,"_ that was his excuse, so there was no argument, not even from Shifu... even if he had the strength to.

Azure was staring off into space before she blinked quickly, and focused on the scene. "Uh... Doctor Mantis?"

"Yes?" Mantis turned to her with a smile.

"Have you ever done this before?" she asked uneasily, tilting her head to the side in question.

"Silly... question." Shifu rasped out. "He's a professional."

Mantis laughed in joy. "Flattered! I'm... fresh out of med school. To answer the kids question-" he turned his head towards both children, who blinked with uncertainty. "Master Shifu's my first patient." As he stabbed Shifu in the back with the needle in his hold, Shifu's entire body turned red and puffed up. "Whoa." He seemed unfazed, but curious; Oogway didn't react at all, but Azure and Jian stared with wide eyes and Sying jumped back in fright. "That is weird..."

Mantis pulled it out again, only for Shifu to deflate and fly around the room like a balloon. Mantis landed on the table, and Oogway laughed softly as the red panda crashed. "Hm... maybe the needle is a bit greasy." Mantis defended his actions as Shifu, almost flat as a pancake, tried to hoist himself up. "Lemme just clean them up and I'll be back to you..." he scooped them up in his hold, and scuttled across the floor. "Fancy lending me a paw kid?" Jian watched him move ahead, before looking back at Sying.

"Can I Mama?" He asked. Sying... reluctantly nodded, and as he bounded off, Azure was quick to move towards Shifu.

He was barely getting to his knees, when she placed her two paws in front of him. He glared up at her for a brief moment, before dragging himself away, trying to pull himself up onto the table, his muscles aching at every move. When that didn't work out, and he ended up on the floor again, Azure was close by again. Bitterly grumbling to himself, he grabbed hold of her paws, and she leaned back far enough so he could uplift him up the rest of the way. He hasn't been in such close proximity with her since... maybe when she was a baby, nestling in his arms, when she was practically half his size. Now she was just about his height; some elegance in her form as she guided him back to the table. She was small still, but she had... strength, holding both of them up.

As he heaved onto the table, back on his belly, Sying just squeezed a rag, rinsing it free from any excess water. Azure moved away, watching closely as Sying placed the rag on Shifu's forehead. His heavy eyes were shut for a moment, but as Jian and Mantis came back, they found his eyes opening slowly.

"Thank you..." He said softly, his eyes rolling a little as they closed once more. Jian felt his heart sink a little, frowning at the floor. Azure, blinking in surprise, bowed into her subtraction from him. Mantis watched all of this, unsure what to say, while Sying stared Shifu down with a heavy beating in her chest, despite him not seeing her.

* * *

Tigress did indeed make it before dawn. As a matter of fact, she made it home later that night.

Jian and Azure were eager to see her succeed... but Shifu was speechless. Oogway and Doctor Mantis stood by them in front of the open doors to the Hall of Heroes. In an attempt to ignore the silence, Azure eyed the glow coming from inside. It was welcoming and inviting... her Mother was beside her, paw cradling her face, waiting for Shifu to speak.

"Uh..." that wasn't what she was expecting from him.

Tigress stood before them with three other creatures beside her; a snake, a monkey, and a bird. All were similar in age. The snake Shifu did recognize; she was the Grand Viper's Daughter... but she wasn't in any training as far as he knew.

"...and with the Doctor, you have the four you requested." She was clearly out of breath.

"Wait, what?" The bug said aloud, but Tigress interrupted him with a bow, speaking something along the lines of an honor to serve him...

"Why, Tigress, what is this?" Shifu coughed, quite vexed. He had a black eye from one of Mantis' treatments... luckily the children weren't in the room to see it.

Tigress looked confused. "The—the warriors on your list," the scroll was in Shifu's hold in seconds flat.

"Uh…" The bird, Crane, was almost playing copy cat. The snake, Viper, had her face scrunched up, trying to make sense of it all... and the monkey... well, Monkey was looking behind them trying to figure it out too.

"Warriors? Where?" The serpent asked.

"But you're Master Viper's daughter..." Jian said, leaning to the side so Viper could get a view of him. Her body twisted a little to see him too. "Surely _you're one?"_

"Well... I suppose-"

Shifu opened the scroll very briefly, before closing it again; his grip tightening around it. "This is not my list! Where are the warriors that I sent for?" He threw the scroll to the ground, his voice drying up a little at the end of his words; so he coughed again, before his stone cold look returned.

Azure and Jian watched as Tigress' ears fell back. Sying could feel the girl's heart dropping from her chest, and her stomach churn sickly. "I—I don't understand. It must be an accident."

"Ah, there are no acci—" Oogway was silenced by extending his palm to him, angrily. Sying and the children had _never _seen Shifu like that before... even Master Oogway was taken aback.

"Master, forgive me..." Tigress nearly hit the ground as she knelt into a bow. Azure had a sense of fear dwelling upon her, and clung to her mother's skirt for security, but Sying didn't let down her paws from her face. The other three behind Tigress looked at another in confusion.

"You disappoint me." His throat echoed in the space between them. "Who will defend the valley now?" His words shot out of his mouth like steel stars, and she didn't dare to look up at him... until the bird, flapped his wings.

"Wait, we can help Tigress." He said. Only then she was up on her feet. "We can… fight… a little… bit." He didn't sound too confident.

"Yes," Viper slithered into view, causing Tigress to step back. "You can count me in too." A smile started growing on Tigress' muzzle.

"Let's do this!" A comment came from Monkey.

"I'm not _actually_ even a doctor, so, I'm in." Mantis made sure to include himself, and scuttled along.

"You can help by leaving."

"Okay, bye." Monkey turned on his heel, and Crane stretched his wing to stop him from going, but all their attention turned when the tiger started to plead with her Master as he walked towards the Hall, a hand on his stomach.

"No. No, master, please listen. I have seen them. They have skills!"

Shifu turned back around sharply. "But they are not the warriors I sent for!" He barked. "They're all just _children! Like yourself!"_ Tigress' eyes shrunk as he gestured behind him during his rant, whether it was to prove a point unconsciously or not. "I can't count on them to fight."

_Children... _Azure and Jian were behind him, who looked back at her fearfully. Her growling stopped Shifu in his tracks. "Exactly," she shot back. "You can't count on them; you can't _ever _count on them; because you won't _ever _let them fight... because of something that wasn't their doing!?"

"Tigress-" Sying began warningly.

"You just don't want to make another mistake!" Her tone sliced through Sying's words, and her heart was coming to her throat. "Their existence alone is a haunting reminder isn't it?"

Crane, Monkey and Mantis just blinked dumbfoundedly, but knowing Viper's shocked expression, and Sying's paling complexion, it was enough for them to know that Tigress had crossed a line. Not like she cared; her eyes were sharpened into slits as her paws curled up into fist so tight, the skin covering her knuckles was close to bursting.

Shifu was ready to boil over in anger... yet, although they couldn't tell if the cracking of his voice was due to him being so ill... or if he was pained. "Do not speak to me like that... ever." Azure and Jian looked up at Sying, who was wide eyed and staring at Tigress as she connect a fist to palm in defeat, using everything in her power trying not to say anymore... to save her own skin, and looked at the Four. Oogway just watched on in silence, before glancing at the twins, who in turn kept their distance from Shifu.

"It's been an honor to know you," was all she said, before she started ascending down the stairs.

"But, Tigress-"

"I'm sorry."

A goat came trampling up the stairs, right past Tigress, and towards Shifu. "Master Shifu! Master! The boar! The boar has been spotted by the Great Forest!" Tigress stopped briefly, but her fists formed tightly by her sides, and kept walking.

"Evacuate the city to higher ground." Shifu ordered, and the goat bowed to him in a respectful haste. "Sying-" he rasped as he turned his head. "Take the children and go with him." He gained a nod in response, before moving the children along.

"What about Tigress mama?"Jian asked, searching the darkness beyond the boundaries of the Palace Doors; she was a fast mover, as she was out of their sight in the few seconds she left their vision.

"Leave her. She'll follow us..." They followed the goat as he ushered them to hurry.

"You." Crane, Viper, Monkey and Mantis stood to attention. "You should leave now."

Crane's head lowered to the ground as he backed away, the others not far behind him. "Let's go."

* * *

At the dead of night, at the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, Tigress had planted herself miserably on the cliff edge and Oogway was moving towards her. It was raining lightly, and admist the pitch black, the warm orange glow of the Valley could be seen in the distance.

"A cleaner, a comedian..." Tigress' ears lay flat against her head; Oogway had the damned scroll in his hands. "A dancer, and even a little doctor." He was soon down beside her, his stick set behind him. "It was no accident that you found them." He looked straight ahead, waiting for her to speak...

"I failed Shifu."

"Worse." Only then her eyes were on him. "You are failing yourself." He glanced up at the peach tree; one blossom lay along one of the furthest branches, lonesome. It moved in the gentle breeze as he continued. Her eyes went back to the ground. "You spoke above him." He didn't sound stern... should she worry? "You weren't wrong... they will learn the truth."

"But when?" Her tail flickered behind her. "They've been kept in the shadows. They don't understand why he's the way he is."

"Just like how they see him with you perhaps, hm? They're more concerned about _you." _Tigress straightened her posture, shifting one foot so both dangled off the the edge with the other. The drop below her was concealed by the mist. "They see you devote yourself everyday to this art; every morning," one of his arm rose slowly over his head, while the other sat on her shoulder. "You wake before the sun. You train, you eat, you train, you eat, you train... and sleep late into the night. Day in... day out." His arm lowered at each pause in his words. "They can't understand how you stay in the same routine, with no breakage... and yet Shifu has no constrictive criticism. He picks at the faults, and they sense your frustration... children can be powerful too."

"The Jade Palace is no place for them." Her arms crossed over one another. "Sying knows that."

"Yet, there is no where else for them to go. So they remain." Where was this conversation even going? "They look to you for what to do; their mother, and Shifu, cannot control them... they can _try, _like Shifu tries to make you be like him, hmm?" They finally made eye contact. "He wants you to follow his form. But no matter how much you try, you will never be Shifu... can you be _Tigress?"_

The flower he had his eye on fell from the branch and fluttered past Tigress, to which her eyes moved to its rhythm... when she looked back, he was walking away from her, as slow as he had appeared.

* * *

Po and Mr. Ping stood outside the noodle shop, watching the villagers flow out of the Valley in a sea of cloaks, carts, and lanterns. It was still pretty dark outside when the alarm was raised. "This is terrible..." Po said loud enough for his father to hear.

"Yes, they are leaving before breakfast!" His father sounded devastated.

"No, dad. If I hadn't poisoned Shifu with my food, then none of this would have ha… ppened." Po felt his soul leave his body as every muscle tensed up. He tried to stroll away stiffly as his father slowly turned to him, his eyes wide.

"Po? You cooked that meal for Shifu?!" He said, as Po repeatedly bumped his head against the wall, his mind play _idiot, idiot, idiot _on repeat. "So, _Shifu ate_ noodles from my restaurant." His wings held up of his beak by both sides before it could hang in the air.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I was gonna tell you, but—" Po was surprised when his father jumped for him... to hug him?

"No, this is fantastic Po! Now serving the _Jade Palace_, Ping and Son! You can't buy this kind of publicity!"

"But, dad—" the poor boy wasn't getting a word in edge ways, as the goose continued to gabble.

"If we hurry, we'll be the only ones selling food to all those starving folk." He ran into the kitchen before Po could stop him. "I'll get the pots. Gather some roots and mushrooms from the hilltop and I'll see you up there later!"

The panda just sighed in reluctance. "Okay, I'm on it." He wandered off, Azure, Jian and Sying floated along with the crowd.

"What's gonna happen Mama?" Azure asked, as she held onto one of her mother's paw. Sying was staring straight ahead as both children were stuck to her sides, partially covered by the cloak that draped around her shoulders.

When her eyes moved towards her daughter, Jian took a gander of the area around them, as Crane, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis were just appearing into view as they walked in the same direction as the villagers.

"I wish there was something we could do." he heard Viper say piteously, her head hanging slightly as they moved.

He felt his ears pick up.

"I don't know sweetheart." Sying admitted to defeat, rubbing the back of her paw against Azure's cheek, as she couldn't free her digits out of their clamped grasp. "Shifu will think of something."

Jian let go of his mother's paw, told her that he was going to talk to someone, and bounded straight for the four, and Sying couldn't stop him. Azure offered to catch him, and Sying allowed her. As she ran off, whispers slithered around her ears, making her look around; several villagers were walking a lot faster now they've noticed the children running around, some were whispering to one another while they gathered their bags, and other just glared at them. Motherly instincts kicked in, but she felt anxiety slowly crawling along her skin...

"So," Monkey allowed Mantis to sit on his shoulder as they walked. When he started talking, his head remained to face straight ahead, while his yes bounced between the path and the bug as he spoke. "Any idea how big this boar is? Is it like huge? Is it gigantic? Is it big-ish?"

"Hey!" Crane stopped first, letting a soft 'hm?' as his head turned to see Jian coming for them, with Azure not far behind him. Crane signaled the others to stop, and in turn they moved their attention to them once they closed in.

"Hey... you?" Monkey wasn't sure what to say.

"What is gonna happen with Tigress?" Jian quizzed in a haste. "Are you gonna help her?"

The four animals glanced at one another. "We... can't." Crane seemed ashamed to say that. Jian's face just dropped into a look of annoyance.

"Why-"

"Look kid," Mantis hopped off of Monkey's shoulder, and onto the boy's head. "Whatever Tigress said to Shifu about us having skills..."

"Is correct, surely." Azure stood by Jian, gazing at each of them briefly. "Tigress would never lie."

"How would we know that?" Monkey asked innocently, while Mantis nodded in agreement. "We barely know her."

"But _we've _known her our whole lives." Azure argued, motioning towards herself and her brother, before her paws twisted into a prayer gesture, "when she says anything, she means it well. You have to believe me..."

* * *

**Hey all! Chapter 5 came out quicker then I thought! Got a lot of energy back; the week off was great for recharging myself XD **

**Anyways hope you like this chapter! Chapter 6 is coming soon!**


	6. The Box

_Chapter 6_

Tigress stood alone on the outskirts of the Great Forest. Leaves swept across her path of vision; the wind whistled around her, almost beckoningly. It blew gently, but the direction it was pushing to was towards the Jade Palace; she glanced behind her to see the Palace in view. Sliced out from the darkened sky, it was standing tall over her, despite the distance.

The wind was telling her to go home.

_"Come with us," she heard Sying's voice in her head. "It's not safe." _Tigress remembered how she turned down the offer, and told her that Shifu wouldn't approve of her running away. _"You're not running away; this isn't you fight."_

_"Yes it is..."_

It was her own fault she was standing there, did she see? If Tigress had gotten the correct fighters; if she hadn't have wasted such valuable time on those four other animals... maybe she was lying to herself; did they _really _have skills? Their travel here proved they had the stamina, the speed, and the creative thinking when it came to travelling long distance... but was their company so enlightening she was just blinded by it all, and failed to see they lacked in fighting skill?

Her breathing was slow and steady; her vision hardening the longer she stared at the woods in front of her...

Tigress felt her tail twitch, and while she took a moment to glance at it, her gaze shot back towards the Forest; there was heavy footsteps coming from within the canopy.

The trees exploded; Boar was storming through the damage he made, his muscles tense, posture upright. Her gasp was loud and brief; her eyes were wide, and her whole body took a whole step back. "I am Boar!" He bellowed.

As he drew closer, Tigress then proceeded to mimic Master Shifu's fighting stance from yesterday's training. "I hold my ground." Her feet were embedded into the ground. "Steady." Fists were formed and turned upward. "Strong." Chin was straight and upright. "This is the way of Kung Fu."

Boar was grunting at each step he took, his heavy footing disrupting the dirt and gravel beneath him; he had his eyes on the Jade Palace in the distance, before they slowly moved to Tigress, who was a few feet away from him.

"So, you're gonna stop me?" He was a lot closer now, but Tigress didn't run away, but she remained on the spot. Boar laughed in arrogance as her focus hardened on him. "Let's see!" She striked him quickly, but his body was so massive, it caused her to be pushed a few feet back. The dirt collected behind her, the trial her feet made on the ground deep. He laughed, causing her whole body to freeze as he materialized out of the dusty cloud. "_Is that all you got? _I'm disappointed."

Boar was close enough to start assaulting her with a series of heavy punches; immediately, her self defense training from when she was little kicked in; her arms were curled into the space she made between him and her head; she managed to block the punches, but it wasn't going to last long. He took a moment to pull back a fist, and before she could prepare herself, he sent the fist to her chest. "I was expecting a_ challenge!" _The last word rolled off of his tongue as she was thrown back from the force.

* * *

"Jian! Azure! Get back here!" Sying chased after the children as they raced up the Palace steps. They didn't stop; they were racing towards Master Oogway, almost hopping two steps at a time, who only smiled when he caught sight of them.

"Tigress is in trouble!" Jian cried, closing in on the turtle. He pointed to the area where Tigress and Boar were fighting, far from the Palace.

"Good morning, Shifu." Azure and Jian held their breath as Shifu stumbled out of the doors. He glared at the sight of Azure and Jian.

"I thought I told you three to go to safety." He scolded.

"We _were_," Sying closed in, and grabbed hold of her children's wrists. They tried to get out of her hold, pleading with her to let go, claiming they needed to help Tigress.

"She's in danger!"

Cradling his head, Shifu pressed on. "I'll get her to-"

"No." Oogway's staff stuck out, blocking Shifu from moving forwards. Jian and Azure attempted to make a run for it, but Sying was not letting them go, and watched on helplessly. "_Her destiny is not yours to control."_

* * *

Boar cackled in triumph, snatching an unconscious Tigress by the scruff of her neck. Her robe was dirty and torn at some parts from Boar's aggressiveness. "I am unstoppable!" He declared, throwing her into the air.

"Gotcha!" Crane swooped in and caught her. Soaring over Boar, encasing him in a wall of dust, while he gently half placed her onto the ground; Viper was suddenly beside her, curling her whole body in such a way to hold Tigress by her upper half.

"Don't move, sweetie." Viper planted a soft kiss on her cheek, _"m__uah," _before slithering into battle. Monkey screeched as he latched onto Boar's tusk.

"You know what the best part of the joke is?" He didn't wait for Boar to answer; not like he was expecting one. _"__The punch line!"_

With a heavy head, and semi blurred vision; Tigress slowly awoke to see Crane, Monkey, and Viper fight. Viper slithers behind Boar as Mantis crawled into view.

"Need a hand?" Viper used her butt to whip Boar on the butt, and Crane scooped her up as Boar smashed the ground where she was seconds later. Crane used his wings to throw a gust of strong gale, before the two reformed with Monkey and Mantis on the ground in front of Tigress.

"What are you doing? You are nothing! I just defeated Shifu!" The Boar dared to brag.

"No." Everyone slowly turned their gaze towards her as she pulled her upper half up. "I'm not… Shifu." Her pupils constricted almost dangerously as her claws sharpened. In a split second, she launches herself into the air, a roar filling their ears as her robe was swiftly torn apart, and a red short sleeved vest was revealed. "_I am Tigress."_

Boar was a little puzzled, while Mantis softly ushered, "whoa..." as he, Crane, Monkey and Viper looked up at her in awe.

Shifu also watched in awe, gasping as Azure and Jian grinned excitedly. Oogway smiled knowingly, and Sying stared in shock; so much so her paws softened, and the children were free to jump and cheer.

_"Go Tigress!"_ They cried, although she couldn't hear them.

A punch came in contact with Boar's cheek. "Hiyah!" _Lucky shot, _Boar thought, despite being surprised how hard the punch was; but she didn't stop. In fact, she continued to fight him with ease; every time he tried to one up her, she retaliated with a better shot.

* * *

Po appeared into the clearing somewhere in the distance to collect the mushrooms his dad was looking for. Intending to find mushrooms as he looked to the side, he caught sight of the feline singlehandly defeating Boar.

"Woah..."

With every punch, kick, and strike she dished out, Po couldn't take his eyes off of the whole scene... almost feeling the pain Boar was feeling everytime Tigress hit him.

* * *

Mantis suddenly held up Boar's nose. "Buddy, hold your breath. It's gonna hurt." Tigress pushed him back so far, it gave her an idea, and looked at the others as Boar tried to hold himself up. "All right, all together." She started running, and they caught up with her, and all five of them leapt forwards, obeying each instruction she gave them.

_"Twist your hips."_

_Check._

_"Recoil."_

_Check..._

_"And extend!"_

The five kick Boar together, which sent him flying.

"I've… been… stopped." His tusks broke apart as he crashed into the ground, defeated.

...

"I guess we're done here." Tigress turned on her heel and started walking away from Boar.

Glancing at the defeated beast briefly, Monkey had an idea. "Hey! We could be a team."

Tigress smiled at him, laughing a little. "Yes!"

"Great!" Crane praised, as they all walked along side the feline. Mantis hopped on top of Monkey's shoulder.

"What should we call ourselves?"

Sying was weak with relief to see Tigress and her comrades were okay, and while Jian and Azure raced down the steps, Oogway turned to the red panda, who was in complete amazement still.

"Here, Shifu." With two taps on his chest, Shifu's illness was gone...

* * *

By the time the sun was up in the sky, Tigress and the others were climbing up the steps towards the training hall. "What about the Forensic Five?"

"No."

"The Funky Five?"

"Nah..."

"The Fireproof Five?"

**"**Bigger. Think bigger!"

Crane spread his wings. "The Fleshy Five!"

Viper pulled a face at that one, before they all laughed at Crane's embarrassment, but he forced himself to chuckle along with it. The gates to the training yard opened, and Tigress smiled brightly to see Jian and Azure running towards her. Crane, Viper, Monkey and Mantis stopped with Tigress and she bent down far enough to catch the children in her arms, listening to them cheer in rejoice. Their force was a lot stronger then she had anticipated; she had to catch herself from falling, laughing as she held the cubs close.

"We knew you could do it!" Azure praised, her arms wrapped around Tigress' neck as Jian jumped out of her hold as quick as he fell into it.

"You were amazing out there! Jian cried as Tigress straightened herself up, with Azure still in her arms."You all were!" The other beamed at him gratefully. "All hi-ya, cha, whaw!" He mimicked each of their moved the best he could, earning a grin and several laughs. He was almost breathless, but he couldn't contain his excitement. "You proved Shifu wrong-"

"Ahem." The boy froze instantly, grimacing slightly as he rotated his head, to find Shifu, Oogway and Sying behind him.

"Ehe..." he mustered out with an awkward smile.

However, Shifu, who was feeling (and looking) a whole lot better, seemed to have ignored him (apart from sending him a warning look), and looked at Tigress. "Sloppy. Very sloppy." He said, mono toned. Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Tigress and Viper immediately lost their happy looks. Azure frowned as Tigress planted her back on the ground. "Your technique is unorthodox and undisciplined. Training begins right away." He gestured her to follow him as he walked ahead. Tigress' eye instantly rolled towards the sky, and followed him.

"She did nothing wrong..." Azure whispered helplessly, while the Four just shrugged. Sying glared at Shifu as they walked past, but Oogway shot her another one of his smiles, and motioned Crane, Monkey, Viper and Mantis to follow her. They exchanged confused looks, and with the children beside them, they all walked through the gates.

Shifu pushed open the doors to a building that stood over the training yard; she was in it several times before, but never did she use the machinery; Shifu said she wasn't advanced enough to use it yet.

Observing the area around her in obvious awe, she heard Shifu continue to speak. "It's time to develop this… Tiger Style of yours." Glancing down at her paws, she then heard something that she never heard come out of his mouth. "I am _very_ proud of you." Her gaze switched back to him, and as he smiled up at her... with pride. There was a flutter of accomplishment in her chest as they turned to see the others standing behind them.

"As for the rest of you..." Shifu's paws collected each other under his sleeves. "You're welcome to stay. You fought well. With courage and honor. We must explore those… skills of yours." He glared at Mantis, who sat on Jian's shoulder. "You are tiny. Very small. But I already know how much pain you can inflict..." The red panda kept his distance.

"You're welcome." Mantis tried to hide a smile.

Shifu gave a shallow 'hmph' before looking at Monkey. "Oh, four fists, huh? I think you should be able to handle this." He handed the primate a staff, who studied it excitedly as Shifu took hold of Crane's wings. "Hm, whatever their nature, your limbs will become your weapons. Your shields. Your best allies." His eyes bounced to Viper. "No legs..._."_

"Yeah. Oops." Viper replied with a playful hiss.

Shifu chuckled. "We'll work something out." Viper laughed in response. "Very well..." Shifu looked back at the five older students, who formed in line, looking at one another with determination. Oogway invited Sying and the children to walk along with him out of the gates, to give Shifu time with the students. "Alright, then, we have five new Kung Fu styles to perfect..."

* * *

**Later that night... **

Shifu and Oogway were in the Hall of Heroes, lighting candles when Sying came in. Shifu stopped what he was doing to turn his head around briefly, to judge her distance, while Oogway continued to light candles. Once the door was closed, she remained on the spot. "Are the students settled?" Shifu asked, stubbing out the flamestick in his hold.

"They're with Tigress at the bunkhouse... I've been meaning to talk to you both about something." Both men turned to face her. "The children have been asking... questions." Shifu felt his muscles stiffen.

"About?" Oogway prompted, although the silence that filled spaces between their words answered the question very quickly.

"What have you said about him?" His eyes eventually blinked to indicate he was mobile.

"I've only said he lives somewhere far away." _Not the most complex lie, _Shifu thought deeply. "What way should I approach it?"

Oogway let out a soft 'hmm', as his finger tips played piano against his lips. "Bring them here before supper... we'll help you."

Sying was quick to bow. "Thank you..." she then excused herself and left.

Oogway hummed softly and turned back around, while Shifu was rooted on the spot.

"She is capable of telling them on her own." he argued, once he heard the door close. Oogway seemingly ignored him, and went back to lighting candles. "We don't need to help her."

"Yes..." The rod was stubbed out into a bowl once the last candle was lit, "but this may explain as to why you treat them... differently."

"I don't-" the words were stuck in his throat when Oogway's eyes rolled towards him.

* * *

_Azure was out in the fields beyond the Valley. The grass was at the highest she had ever seen it, the only part of it disturbed was where she stood; the rest brushed around her, tickling her arms lightly. Every time the stalks came in contact, her eyes wandered from one arm to the next, not really giving off any reaction to the touch. _

_Instead, in order to distract herself, she walked back towards the Valley; upon entry there wasn't the familiar sounds, or the usual hustle and bustle throughout the streets during the early hours of the morning. Every alleyway she past, she checked for anyone, every house was vacant and nearly crumbling to the ground. Azure swept her focus across to check the restaurant she went to pick up the food that day; not a single soul... _

_Her feet raced up the palace steps. "Mama? Jian?!" She called, pushing open the doors to the Hall of Heroes; the place lay in ruins, but desolate. Stalking the pathway towards the Moon Pool, every pillar was checked for any signs of life, as the sun began to set a lot quicker then before. The pool didn't bare a drop of water; instead, a red cylinder with green lids lay at the bottom. Azure hopped into the pool, landing softly on all fours, scooped it up, and climbed back out, the container still in her firm grip during the final pivot. Once she was on her feet, she looked up and noticed the room was casting a dark, nauseating green in the pitch black. The door was gone, in pieces around her... and someone tall and muscled, was standing among the rubble. _

_"Who are you?" Azure heard her voice speak, her mouth moved, but her body was heavy with the fear consuming her bones. As the figure moved towards her, the ground shook, and her vision was going a little blurry, and her legs began to give way... _

_Hitting the ground, she silently cried as the stranger moved in towards her, his form then materialized; his eyes resembled the shine you got melting gold, and a dark smile sketched across his face, as his grey paws reach forward, and cupped her cheeks gently. __I don't want to see those pretty eyes spill anymore tears..." __He brushed them away, and each time the tears hit the ground, the ground sizzled. "You will fear me for now... because you don't know of me." He tried to take the scroll out of her paws, but it was like it was glued to her palms. The same with her knees, stuck to the ground... and he was growing more aggressive..._

* * *

**_Gasp!_**

Azure nearly screamed when her body shook itself out of the nightmare she was certain to be stuck in. Unlike most who grew fearful after their unconscious states and sat upright almost immediately, Azure remained on her back, trying to get the strength to sit up. It took a few moments, but she eventually crawled out of the cot, and was slow to stand on her two feet.

It was just after sunset; Supper would be ready soon...

Azure hugged herself for comfort; she had grown lightheaded after all the excitement, _and Tigress took her to her dorm, _Azure retraced her steps once she glanced around the room; it was immaculate as usual; the bed under the window,a lantern hung over her head, the dresser was parked just beside the door, a few photos loitering the space on top. Padding over to it as she rubbed her eyes, Azure grinned softly to see herself and Jian in some of the photos; one of them as babies, and Tigress and Sying were holding one child each, and one during the winter months; Tigress was watching them play in the snow...

The spoken feline had told her to rest, noticing how fatigue she was earlier. Last time she checked she was sitting at the other end of the bed when she was dozing off... but _w__here was she now?_

The door slide open abruptly and made Azure flinch. "Mama needs us." It was Jian, poking his head through the door. He grinned at her cheekily, failing to notice the twitches that moved across all ten digits of her paws.

* * *

"Masters?" Sying came back about ten minutes later, with Jian and Azure joined at her hip. The candles were all ignited upon their arrival, and Master Oogway awaited for them at the reflection pool. The turtle beckoned the children to come forth, and they ran ahead of their mother, and slid on their knees as they neared him.

"How are the new students settling in?" He asked of them as he descended down the steps. It was a distraction for the time being; Shifu had an idea, but had to retreat to his room to go fetch it, and Oogway wasn't sure how long he would be; not that it would take him forever... but had been gone for longer then five minutes, so he took his time to settle the children down; Jian chatted away without a care in the world, while Azure seemed more reserved. When the opportunity rose, she spoke, but her excitement was almost strung along at intervals; she was more unnerved and ill at ease.

Sying had set up their assigned dorms as Azure was asleep, and she didn't even notice...

Shifu finally returned with a box; it was Jade Green with a Golden Dragon printed on the lid; the children had never seen it before, and neither had Sying; she had cleaned Shifu's room many times, and although his room was always immaculate, and the most mess he had ever made was leave a scroll he was reading here and there along his dresser... but never had she seen such a box lying around in the open...

As he neared the top of the steps, the children stood to attention; with a hesitant sigh, Shifu sat the box in front of them, and gestured at him, open palmed, to open it. Jian took charge; placing both paws on either side of the container, and pushing the lid up with his thumbs. Oogway stood away far enough to not see the contents of the box, and while Azure propped her head on Jian's shoulder to see inside, Sying held herself up by the elbows, her heart hitting against her ribcage.

Neither child spoke for a long time, until, with trembling paws, Azure reached over her brother's shoulder, and plucked out a photo; the man in the photo was a snow leopard, standing tall, chest puffed out with his arms behind his back as if to address someone of importance. Azure's fingers traced along his face slowly, as if to recognize him, while Jian stared down at it with a confused look. It wasn't the only thing in the box; but it was staring straight up at them. There was fabrics and other photos, so Jian took it upon himself to rummage through the rest.

"He looks like me." He said innocently, before looking up at Master Shifu, who had his mouth shut uncomfortably, before he noticed another photo; this stranger was with their mom in the next one; they were dressed formally, gazing lovingly at one another, smiling as she was in his embrace; they weren't sure whether her attire was a tunic or a dress, but it was dark blue with a white outline and long sleeves. "Mama..." he twisted his head towards her as Azure straightened up, and passed her the photo she was holding. "Who is that with you?" Jian passed her the one he was holding. His smile was confident, strong, bright... something Sying hadn't seen in years, and she cradled both photos against her chest, softly inhaling.

"This is your father." Her mouth finally spoke, focusing her gaze on them firmly. Both of them stared back at her, jaws opening to speak, but noises of confusion came out in studders instead. Never had they asked if they had a father, as far as the aging red panda knew. Sying had always been there to cater their every need, playing the mom and dad role. "His name is Tai Lung." _Great Dragon... _

Azure looked up at the golden dragon above the pool; there was the red cylinder. Taking the photos back from their mother, Azure stared them down once more.

"Where is he now?" She questioned aloud; but in her head she put the pieces of a slightly separate puzzle together; _he _was the man in her dream!

"Remember that place I used to say where all the naughty children go?" Sying prompted.

"Chor Gom..." Jian answered slowly, before he blinked dumbfoundedly. "Wait..." he looked at the photo again, before looking back at her. "Why is he there?"

"He's been there a long time... before you two were born." Jian's gaze met the ground, trying to make sense of it all. Shifu's ears flattened across his head, while Oogway leaned his head against his staff, which was held by both hands, "and he will remain there..."

"What did he do..." Sying knelt down and placed a paw on her son's shoulder. Azure put the photos she was holding back into the box, inhaling deeply as Shifu avoided eye contact with her for a brief moment, and revealed a third photo from his sleeve. There they both saw their father; he was lonesome in this picture, fist to palm, smiling almost knowingly. That was when Shifu and Oogway explained everything that had went on before the children were born; how he was preparing to become the Dragon Warrior for his whole life, how Oogway denied his destiny, and how he seeked revenge. Both of them listened intentively, and after what seemed like eternity, but Oogway had his hand on the little girl's shoulders.

"We wanted to wait until you were both old enough to understand what he had done wrong." He said softly. "We will try our best to answer any questions you have..."

Azure kept her eyes to the floor as Jian pulled himself forward, trying to get the words in order, but she spoke before him. "How are we to be like him... if he's not here to teach us?"

This question surprised Shifu, to put it simply. "It's the fear... within the people." Shifu covered his anxiety as smoothly as he could, as he edged away to pick up the box. Before she could point his actions out, he sealed the box close with a clasp, he passed it to her. "He was eager to become a hero... but he wasn't destined to have the Dragon Scroll."

Oogway pointed towards the scroll, and Jian followed the direction he was pointing. "One day, the true Dragon Warrior will be come forth... when the time is right."

"Who would that be?" Jian thought aloud, before he perked up excitedly, like everything that had been told didn't happen. "It has to be Tigress, right?"

Oogway chuckled. "Maybe... but we won't know until the Dragon Warrior is needed."

"Right now, you better get your supper, and some rest..." he finally set his gaze on Jian and Azure, his expression neutral. The children held their breath, ready to slink away at any given time. "I want to see a duo to focus on defending their Valley, to perfect their skill like their leaders."

Azure blinked dumbfoundedly, the box cradled against her chest as Jian gasped with disbelief... but a smile was crawling along his muzzle as he looked up at their mother, who nodded with an encouraging smile. "Tomorrow is your first day..." They both nodded excitedly.

"We won't let you down." They said in unified sincerity.

"We won't be like him." Jian said assuringly. Shifu said nothing, but Sying could see it in his eyes;

_I want to believe that._

* * *

Later that night, Jian and Azure went to the barracks with their mother. Sying had to make Tigress and the new students their dinner, and once that was done, they would go home. Shifu agreed to let them stay in the dorms when they were a little older. For now, they were just excited to start training in the morning.

Tigress was with the others in the kitchen listening to Monkey's terrible jokes, as Sying was making a start on the dinner. They greeted them happily when they came in. They ran to Tigress as she turned to face them. "We can finally introduce ourselves properly." Monkey said, raising a fist to Jian, who fist pumped him with a grin.

"Yeah, its so exciting!"

Azure nodded along her brother's words, before turning to Tigress when she spoke; "how are you feeling now?"

"Better..." she hesitated before asking to speak to her in privately, and she obliged. Excusing herself, she took them to her room; letting them in first, she soon followed them. "We need to ask you something." Azure spoke again once Tigress sat on her bed.

"Sure." A smile sketched across her face briefly, before it fell to a flat line once Azure opened to the box, and showed her the photos; there Azure saw her entire body stiffen up. Pressing them closer, Tigress took hold of them, and stared down at the pictures in silence; she hadn't been this quiet all day.

"Was he as bad as Shifu says?" Jian piped up, tilting his head to the side.

"What has you mom told you?"

"She told us about what he did that got him into jail... but she didn't say if he was ever good."

Tigress' paw made its way to the side of her neck, inhaling deeply. "Not always... he was a good soul. He could of done amazing things. he loved your mom..."

_Tigress cried out 'Master Shifu!' as Tai Lung's swipe cracked Shifu's hip, then a punch sent the red panda flying back towards them, until he hit the ground, and rolled towards Oogway's feet... she remembered running for him before Sying could stop her, and Tai Lung kept racing, and soon leapt towards the scroll, but Oogway soon jumped too. His claws traced over his torso in a swift manner she couldn't see, but he hit the ground with a heavy thud..._

For the first time ever, they saw a tear run down her cheek. Jian's eyes widened a little. "What's wrong..."

"Nothing..." she swiped it away quickly, clearing her throat. "He wanted the scroll... but did terrible things when he was told it wasn't his..."

"We won't ever be like him." Azure assured her, but she was close to crying too. "We don't want to disappoint him. We want him to be proud of us... like he is with you. We want to prove we can be amazing warriors."

They nestled into Tigress as she cradled them in her arms. "You will make him proud. You _can _prove him wrong..."

* * *

**Finally got around to updating! Sorry for the wait guys!**


	7. Guardian

_Chapter 7_

The years continued to move through the doors of the Palace, faster then most anticipated.

_It was a whirlwind for Jian and Azure; spring came around once more after their thirteenth year, they found themselves by their Mother, and Master Oogway as Shifu stood in the middle of the crowded arena; crowds flooded the galleries, cheering and chanting as Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis lined up in front of him, and bowed in respect. _

_"__Citizens of the Valley of Peace!" He addressed the crowd. "For many years, five young warriors have worked hard to perfect their skills to protect those in need. Here I present; the Furious Five!" He named each of them off, and once they heard their name being called, their head rose to watch the crowd._

_They clapped along with the crowd, who cried out their praises and good fortune to the adults that was in front of them. Azure observed the scene; every pair of eyes was watching the group in the middle of the fighting grounds; every pair of hands, paws, wings, and hoofs were clapping, every voice was singing in the sea of streamers, and bang of crackers. Music flowed through the air in rejoice, while Tigress and the others basked in all its glory. They waved, smiled, or simply watched the atmosphere around them with pride, and determination. _

_Azure felt her muzzle shift into a smile once Tigress' eyes moved in their direction. Jian was grinning at her excitedly, nodding enthusiastically as the striped feline smiled at them; she wasn't smiling before she looked at them; she was watching the arena's occupants with a straight face, the proud feeling was masked well. _

_Seeing her smile only for them made her feel important... _

_That was when Azure heard her heartbeat in her ears, and her eyes moved back around the space, once the cheers seemed to fizzle out; Sying wasn't beside her, and when she turned to tell Jian she was missing, he was nowhere to be seen..._

_No one was. _

_Like a gust of wind swept all sound and signs of life but her own away, she stood alone on the platform above the fighting grounds. It didn't take too long for her to touch the ground beneath the level she stood above, and looked around._

_"Hello?" She called. __There was movement behind her, and she slowly turned her head as the sky began to darken. "Hello..."_

* * *

Azure woke with a start. "Az?" Jian, Tigress and Crane were at her bedroom door. Once she consented for them to come in, Tigress sat beside her once the girl swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Everything okay?" Crane prompted, as Tigress placed a paw on her shoulder. Azure glanced at the window once she peeled her head away from her paw; it was still night time; her window was closed, but even though it sealed her inside, if the sun wasn't battling its way through the fabric, she could always tell it was night time. "We could hear your call from the kitchen..."

Her cheeks instantly burned up. "It was just a stupid dream." Azure brushed it off, but her twin brother frowned at her words, and Crane was quick to notice it.

"You've been having these 'stupid dreams' a lot lately, are you sure everything's okay?" He passed her a robe to cover her cold shoulders.

"Yes..." she looked Tigress in the eye, who raised an eyebrow, before nodding slowly.

"Jian, go back to bed. You as well Crane." They reluctantly nodded... and once they were gone, Tigress carted Azure to the kitchen.

...

Her eyes remained glued to the table while Tigress made tea. Every once in a while, she glanced up at the tiger, to see her back to her each time.

Viper, Tigress, and Monkey had just turned twenty-one, but Azure and Jian had another few months to get through before they hit their fourteenth year. Every year came new challenges, many which they brought on themselves; Jian and Azure's training schedule weren't much different to Tigress' when she was growing up; they had their sessions in the morning, afternoon, and tai chi was practiced in the evening. That wasn't the puzzle to solve; it was what they did in their free time.

Azure had spent some time talking to the villagers, asking them about her father. Many of them refused to talk at first, and were ready to push her away or slam the door in her face, but once she explained that she was informed of what he had done, and wanted to make sure she did not follow his path, many of them took her in, and told her many things that Shifu, Oogway, Tigress, and her mother didn't tell her.

Tai Lung was the only Master to read, and master, every single scroll in the Palace; every move he delivered had a secret technique, or an ounce of power no one else had learned. They warned her that every piece of information he consumed made him strong over time, and he went through them all very quickly, though it would take a normal being years and years to read them all, he had them all disrupted from their shelves before the age of twenty. Now, she would ask Shifu and Oogway if she was ready for the next scroll, no matter the content. Shifu seemed a little vexed by the constant inquiries, but Oogway reassured her that she was able to move forwards, in hopes to ease some anxiety.

Azure was often asked why Jian wasn't going on routes with her to learn more about Tai Lung, and every time there was some excuse made, even though it was clear for everyone; Jian didn't want to associate himself with his father at all. His name could not be mentioned near Shifu, like it were some curse or taboo. Jian tried to detach himself from the image that was imprinted on the village people; he studied pictures of Tai Lung, and learned through Oogway, his mother, and Master Tigress of his character... even down to the way he dressed.

"Are you going to tell me what's really going on?" Tigress finally asked her, straining the tea leaves carefully. The next time Azure looked up, Tigress was seated in front of her, pushing a cup of tea her way. Watching as her head tilted to the side, she felt a paw brush her cheek lightly. "You've haven't slept well the past couple of days."

"I have-"

"You have bags under your eyes." Azure pulled herself back, taking the cup with her. The kitchen was dimly lit with several lanterns, and Tigrss had opened the window above the sink to let some air in before she took a seat. There was no breeze, but seeing the night sky made her feel a lot cooler, and somewhat relaxed. The striped feline waited for a response... but Azure took a hesitant sip of her tea instead. "What's happening in these dreams?"

"I..." she sighed, placing the cup down with a soft clank. "That's the thing... I don't know what's _about _to happen." Tigress blinked at her in confusion. "It could be something simple happening; I could be walking outside the valley, and then I notice something is up; you or Jian aren't around. Then there's this mass of darkness..." her grip tightened around the cup. "Whatever it is never hurts me, but I have a feeling it could hurt me, or someone else." Azure takes another sip when she feels a chill across her shoulders. "Could it have a connection with my dad?"

She noticed Tigress' jaw tighten uncomfortably. "Have you been thinking about him lately?" A nod answered her question. "Have you spoken with your mother?" A shaking of her head, and all ten of Tigress' fingers stretched across their granted space on the kitchen table. "Usually, something we may over think on can dwell within our subconscious state, and can distract us..." Azure's gaze immediately moved towards the bandages wrapping around her paws.

"Here," Tigress passed her another cup; there was a faint green color surrounding the rim of the cup. "Take it in one sip," she did, and nearing spluttered it out of her mouth; the taste wasn't pleasant to start with, but then it dissolved into this sweet brew that lapped around her tongue and gums. "Lay your head on the pillow, and try to clear your mind, and you should be able to sleep in seconds. I'll speak with Shifu in the morning."

"Thank you Master Tigress," she got up to go, before turning back to her. "You coming?" Tigress raised her cup. "Oh, right... good night then."

"Good night," and with that, Azure ventured down the halls alone. Nearing her bed, she felt the drink settling in her stomach, it light and casted a warm feeling through her body as she crawled under the covers. Once her head touched the pillow, her head was clearer; no mist, no dark shadows... she was out like a light.

* * *

Shifu and Oogway took every word in.

When it was usually a fumbling of words in their interactions with Sying, especially when she was asking for a favor, it came to a surprise when she spoke firmly and assertively, like she rehearsed what she was going to say repeatedly, until she got the right pitch, and the right rhythm to speak.

"Master Oogway has already agreed... I take my leave in several days."

"Where are you going?" Shifu asked, his eyes narrowing a little. He had sensed a change was coming; there was something lingering in the air for the longest time.

"I'm moving to Gongmen city. My sister has started her own business out there, and has asked me to come work for her." It had been in the talks for a while, without Shifu's knowledge; her sister had visited, usually without their parents, and helped Sying come to the realization she wasn't happy in the Valley of Peace. Maybe it was because she had been there for so long, she needed a change of scenery? No, she felt trapped here, and needed a release; and a job opportunity in a new city was just what was needed, for her sake.

Shifu raised a brow knowingly, "and how do Jian and Azure feel about this? Are they going with you?"

"They... don't know yet."

"And why is that?"

"I don't want to take them away from here." Shifu's eyes focused on her words a little bit more now. "They would wish to remain here to continue their training. Once they reach their twentieth year, they can come stay with me in Gongmen city, if they chose to."

"Why _can't _they go with you?"

Sying crossed her arms. "Gongmen city is no place for them. The job's location is temporary." If the business was to become successful, they could move elsewhere, and then she could let them live anywhere in the world...

"Yes, but they're still children, and aren't old enough to make their own decisions, and as you chose to leave on your own accord, they must have a guardian here with them to take over your parental duties." Sying felt stumped, and glanced at Oogway for an answer.

Master Viper's father let her live in the Palace on the order of the Master's council requesting her presence, and until she reached her twentieth year, her father made several visits a month to ensure her needs were met. They were never abandoned, and the other's were old enough, or had to make their own decisions for themselves due to certain circumstances; Mantis was old enough, Crane was already living away from his mother, earning his own keep as a janitor before Tigress found him; and Monkey had no immediate family to guard him since the age of sixteen. Jian and Azure's situation, of course, had to have some difficulty; they weren't abandoned at the Palace doorsteps. Sying has been living with the Master's long before the children were born, therefore, she couldn't just leave that easily.

"Shifu is right." Oogway stated gently, which Shifu's ears twitched to, and a small smile edged across his mouth, "if you can get a guardian for them here in the Valley, you may leave on your own accord, without them."

Sying thought for a moment, before nodding. "I know just who to ask."

* * *

Later that day, just before sunset, Tigress pushed her way through the doors of the Hall of Heroes. Zeng, one of the new recruits, had just summoned her by Master Shifu's order to meet him and Master Oogway there, but she couldn't think of the reason why. Could it be a mission?

"Welcome child..." Oogway greeted her as she closed in on the reflection pool. Shifu watched her closely, and Sying stood on the other side of Oogway, wrapping her paws together.

Bowing, she put a fist to palm respectfully. "Master..." he waited for her to straighten up before speaking;

"We've asked you to come here for a special request, made by Sying."

Tigress turned her gaze toward the snow leopard, and Sying just cleared her throat. "I'm taking my permanent leave from the Jade Palace in several days," she noticed her brows furrow at the news. "I've been offered a job position by my sister in Gongmen city... and I know Jian and Azure will want to remain here and continue their training. As they are too young to make their own decision... I ask you personally to become their legal guardian." Tigress ' eyes widened, and Sying stepped closer. "I know this is very sudden, and I'm asking for a lot," she took hold of Tigress' paw that was stuck by her side, while she placed her other paw to her chest. "But I can't think of anyone better, who knows _them _best, to take care of them."

Tigress opened her mouth to speak, before being interrupted. "Although you must understand, that _Master Tigress _has enough on her plate protecting the Valley; she doesn't have time for children." Shifu pressed on, his arms linking behind his back. Oogway just glanced at the red panda, but Sying's eyes didn't look away from Tigress, who took a breath... and nodded.

"Master Shifu..." Sying felt her heart drop, and Shifu's mouth perked up into a smile, before Tigress turned to him. "If you could do it with two... I don't see why I can't do the same."

"What?" Shifu shook his head in confusion as Tigress bowed to Sying. Master Oogway smiled and nodded towards Tigress without her knowing.

"I'll protect them. Don't worry..."

* * *

**Hey all, didn't want to leave you too long without a chapter, so here you go!**

**Hope you like it!**


	8. The Invite

_Chapter 8_

_When the news was broken, the twins aren't the only ones who were shocked. The rest of the five were just as shocked. Jian just stared at his mother, totally speechless, while Azure tried to give off the same reaction... but there was a gleam in her eye._

_It was dawn several days later, when they all gathered outside the Hall of Heroes. The house they had occupied their entire childhood was now vacant, but Oogway was given the key; he had helped her get that house, so in her mind it was rightfully his. Oogway assured her the house would not be going anywhere; if they chose to live there themselves they could. They were asked about it already; once they were able to live on their own, its theirs._

_ Azure and Jian stood to watch Tigress being handed a sealed parchment. "They're now legally under your watch." Master Oogway said with delight, as Sying reached out to them. They moved into her embrace quickly, and felt her arms around them._

_ "It won't be forever... c__an we come visit?"_

_"Of course, once I have a place of my own." Living with her sister's family will be enough of a squeeze. "But for now, I'll come see you when I can."_

_Neither of them said anything... "We wish you the best of luck all the same!" Monkey spoke hastily, making sure the silence didn't linger too long. "You looked after us very well."_

_"We can't thank you enough for welcoming us here at the start Sying." Viper said sweetly._

_"If you ever need anything..." Crane began, before Sying raised a paw._

_"Nonsense. You all promising to look out for Jian and Azure is more then enough for me," she spoke as she moved to Tigress. Placing a paw on her shoulder, she smiled at her brightly. "I can't thank you enough..."_

_Tigress nodded into a slight bow, before raising an eyebrow to Azure and Jian, who just grinned sheepishly. "I'll keep them in line."_

_"There's no denying that." Everyone but Shifu and Jian laughed at Azure's remark._

_"They've been warned if they don't behave." Chuckling, Sying finally turned to Shifu and Oogway as Monkey and Crane offered to walk her to the Valley's exit. "I thank you greatly for the past fourteen years."_

_"Our pleasure." Oogway spoke for both of them, while Shifu remained mute. _

_What he did do was bow to her respectfully, before he finally said; __"Have a safe trip." _

_Sying nodded slowly, before facing her two children one more time. Shifu's eyes moved to the ground when they went in for another hug. "Keep going," she whispered to them softly._

_They didn't speak anymore, and watched her walk away. They stood at the top of the steps and stared until their mother became a blob that moved down the steps. There was a moment where she stopped, turned, and gave them one finally wave goodbye while Crane and Monkey accompanied her, saying they would escort her to the valley's entrance. Tigress, Mantis and Viper glanced at Master Shifu, who watched Jian and Azure steadily, before softly exhaling through the nose, turning, and limping away. Oogway watched him too, shaking his head a little, before following him._

_Jian was still staring down the steps when Azure glanced at him to notice his stiffened jaw, and enclosed fists. He finally turned to her touch. "You okay?" He asked her._

_"Sure- are you?"_

_"Sure." Looking back down the steps, she was finally gone from their sight. "We'll be okay without her... right?"_

_Azure smiled reassuringly, despite the twisted feeling dwelling in her chest. "You will be."_

* * *

There was no one else with her now.

Sying threaded lightly through the bamboo forest; the sun was just starting to set behind the hills just up ahead, and with some luck, she'll be at up the first hill before night fall. There was an Inn there for her to spend the night, and with the snow that was freshly falling, she would soon be in at the start of the winter cliffs...

That's where Chor Gom was, somewhere within the V's of the mountain's spaces...

There was a feeling of uneasiness dwelling in her chest; surely Tai Lung wouldn't know she was passing by? Sying hadn't gone back since the day he was imprisoned, and never did she send him a letter. At least, not since the one to tell him about Jian and Azure...

Her heart twisted a little at the thought of her children. Her own flesh and blood; she didn't want to leave them, what parent would? They've dealt with many hardships, each one with big smiles, protecting one another; it was them against the world. They were in good hands; Tigress would protect them no matter what... she was doing this for them. _Sacrifices have to be made, _she thought.

The snow now had imprints trailing behind her, and when the wind started picking up, her pace only quickened, and the hold of the cloak was a lot tighter. The Inn was just in sight now; the storm was about to hit, so she ran the last few feet to get to the door.

A series of rasps against the door stirred the occupant inside. The door opened slowly, as if to prepare for the gust of wind to send the door flying. Sying's hood feel from her head, and lapped around her shoulder.

"..." The rhino was right in front of her, blinking down at her in confusion.

"... Li?" Her voice whispered.

"Sying." He replied, before noticing the winds picking up. "Come in!" He watched her stumble past him, and shut the door tightly.

"I thought this was the Inn-"

"Closed a long time ago. Only me living here." Sying looked around; the house only had one level and every room was in reach; the kitchen and dining area in one corner, his bed crammed in the other, and the bathroom just by the door. It was simple; but lacked in feminine upkeeping. Looking around silently, Sying turned back around once she heard the wind howling outside a little softer when the door was closed. Li was still back the door, and waiting for her to lock eyes with him, before he smiled at her gently. "How... how are you?" Li guided her to the table, and made her a cup of tea. There they talked as the dinner bubbled on the stove. Time wasted away, and after a hearty bowl of broth, she got to ask him;

"What's been happening with you?"

Li smiled at her again, placing his spoon into the empty bowl. "Since we last spoke, I've left Chor Gom." He saw Sying's face fall a little. "Last time I saw him..." his eyebrows raised a little. "He was no different."

"How did he take the news of the children?" That was the biggest thing laying on her mind; he never attempted to escape, at least nothing was said to her about him.

"He was... shocked, to say the least." Li scratched the back of his neck uneasily. "He didn't talk much; I gave him the scroll about the children. I told him myself you had them..." He sucked air through his teeth.

"What are you doing now that you've left?"

Li's smiled became more firm at her question. " You said it yourself; I wasn't going to last in there, and I didn't."

"What are you doing now?"

...

"I'm trying to find my happiness."

* * *

**3 Months later... **

Life without their mom became bearable a lot quicker then Jian had expect.

The first few days were rough; he didn't have much of an appetite for a day or two; he slept a lot, or wasted the day away just lazing under the peach tree. Azure was similar, but made the attempt to eat and train to take her mind off of everything. By the end of the week, living in the Palace was close enough to normal: Mom just wasn't around, and Tigress was in her place. Not that they started calling her 'mom' instead, she was still 'Master Tigress', regardless. They trained every single day, separate from the official Master's for most of their classes.

Shifu didn't change all that much; he didn't sit with them for dinner since the Furious Five was formed. He and Oogway would eat together elsewhere, and that was the only time no one ever disturbed them. Not that Oogway would mind, but Shifu made it clear that anything that was spoken between them was private, and no one was to interrupt.

Such meetings became more frequent when Master Thundering Rhino suddenly came to the Valley out of the blue; he never encountered Azure and Jian before, but was good to hide any anxiety upon first meeting them. They bowed to him on arrival respectively, with Tigress and Shifu watching close by.

_"It's nice to finally meet you." Azure said with a smile. Jian just remained in his bow until she was done talking, only then he straightened up, watching her with a questioning gaze. Shifu raised his eyebrows uncertainly, before Master Rhino cracked a smile at her; he was good at hiding any uneasiness or discomfort it seemed. _

_"Must we go ahead with our scheduled meeting?" Shifu asked, trying to move things along. "It must be urgent if no letters were sent beforehand."_

_"Of course... but I'd like Azure and Tigress to join us." Tigress, Shifu and Azure glanced at one another, eyes narrowed a little. Jian found this strange too, but watched them follow Shifu and Rhino into the Hall of Heroes. He went to find Crane and Monkey._

_"What would Rhino want to do with Azure?" Tigress was an official Master now; she was bound to be lassoed into all those boring meetings he would have to look forward to. _

_"Not sure man," Monkey itched his head, his mouth twisting a little to emphasize his confusion. _

However, they all caught wind of the situation later that night.

Azure stared down at the table, avoiding eye contact with anyone present in the room, all of which were watching her every move. Dinner came, and they even watched her take a spoonful of soup. Only then, when she placed the spoon into her mouth, she felt the intensity of their gazes (Jian's the most), she finally caved in. "I believe you have a question?" Her voice was soaked in dread.

"Eh..." Monkey, Mantis and Crane managed to say, while Viper tilted her head a little. Tigress just watched on in silence, sipping her tea slowly.

"You're going to Gongmen city?" Crane was the first to speak, but he voiced everyone's thoughts.

Azure inhaled slowly. "Yes."

"Why?" Jian spoke next, his voice sounded stiff, like something was trying to stop him from talking anymore. Azure looked at him via side glance; his eyes bore into hers, slightly pained with the narrow slant that was carved by the frown on his face. His brows knitted together delicately, while his brain was trying to put the pieces together.

_Exhale. _Azure straightened her back, and set her spoon on the table. "The past couple weeks, Master Oogway has asked me to record my dreams." This was new to everyone but Tigress and Jian. "Each one seemingly had a purpose to be seen... and I had somehow predicted several events in the past coming weeks." They were only small it seemed; a robbery here, a raid there... but then one or two events in the personal lives of one character caught them by surprise. "Recently, I told Oogway that one of my dreams was of one of the Master's expecting a baby..." The news of Master Bear's wife expecting was announced a few days earlier. "That caught Master Rhino's attention."

"What does he want from you?" Jian's paws turned to tight fists.

"He has asked me, on order of the Master's council, to go to Gongmen City, and become a Soothsayer's apprentice." Everyone seemed a little taken aback; Jian the most shocked. "They've sent a letter to Mom, and she's agreed." Tigress had no choice but to agree too. "I've taken up on the offer... I leave tomorrow morning."

* * *

Jian retired to bed quite early; however, he lay in the cot, staring up at the ceiling until his heard doors close, the puffs the Master's made when their candles blew out, the shuffling... silence.

Five doors closed over, an he could pinpoint the exact ones, which meant-

His door slid open slowly, and Azure poked her head through. "Come to the kitchen," she whispered softly.

Jian followed voicelessly, and didn't speak until they sat at the table. The kitchen was vacant of anyone else. "Why are you leaving?" Azure heard her brother ask quietly.

He heard her sigh heavily. "I'm better off anywhere but here," she said finally. "I don't belong here."

A scoff escaped his throat. "Neither do I; that's why we said we would stick together..."

"We always will protect one another Jian... you just need to understand me."

Jian leaned back further into his chair, folding his arms. "I understand you completely; this is your ticket out of here. This is where we're most alike; you can't stand having a shadow as dark as... _his, _hovering over you everywhere you go. The fear in the eyes of the villagers, having Shifu watch your every move, and anyone else who don't see that we're trying not to be like him. This is just the easy way out."

Azure just shook her head. "No-"

"Yes. Yes it is." Jian glared at the table. "We were meant to stick it out together; as soon as our twentieth birthday came, we were going to be out of here. You just couldn't wait, and had to leave me behind."

"That's not it at all." Jian's head rose to the tone of his sister's voice; it was low, and vibrated into a growl. _"I _have a calling; this is my purpose. Yes... he plays a part in it too; so does Shifu. I'm making a new name for _me. _I will not be known at the daughter of the notorious _Tai Lung. _I'm making the attempt to change my path. You can sit here and hate me all you want; I'm needed in Gongmen city."

Jian glanced at the table again; his ears flat across his ears. "What about my purpose?" Azure's heart twisted a little, and she felt bad for the words she said. "What am _I_ supposed to do?"

Azure watched him closely for a few minutes before answering him. "You belong here; you're purpose isn't clear yet, but it will show." Azure stood up slowly. "It won't be for some time... but for now, you will prove to the people you are not who they think you will be."

They moved back towards their rooms, and when they stopped outside Jian's door, he asked one more question; "Will Shifu finally see that too?"

Azure smiled, and hugged her brother tightly. "In time. I promise you."

* * *

**Phew! Finally got around to this chapter! Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 9 in the works! **


	9. Unleash

_Chapter 9_

Before dawn, Azure took it upon herself to take a stroll through the Valley once more, until whenever she was able to do so again. Crane was going on patrol, and Azure volunteered to go along with him. Not a lot was said between them for the majority of the walk. After all, they did decide to split at the village square to cover more ground. It was like any other night on patrol; not a single soul moved through the streets at this time. There were, however, one or two merchants awake in their homes; families were eating breakfast together; restaurant owners starting to prepare their units by the time she was making her way back to meet Crane in the square.

Most of them didn't really notice her as she moved past, but smelling something familiar stopped her in her tracks. Looking up, she read the sign above her head.

_Ping's Noodle Hut._

Blinking once or twice, ensuring her brain she read the name right, she looked in to see a large mass moving back and forth carrying various baskets to and fro. Focusing her gaze, she saw a panda placing one of the baskets on the counter, slightly out of breath. He turned to face her, wiping his forehead while yawning. Tilting her head to the side a little, she smiled at his quiet words of encouragement.

"C'mon big fella," he ushered determinedly. "Dad isn't feeling the best, the _least _you can do it set up the kitchen before he gets up. There's no way he will keep the shop closed up for the day..." He chuckled a little, and her smile grew bigger. She had seen him around once before; he was there when the Furious five were announced, cheering almost as loud as the collection of villagers around him. He was older now, like the others, but he didn't seem any different... well, not like she noticed anything.

He started singing to himself; some of it were words, some of it was humming, or some strange sounds she never heard before. But there was this gold ray silhouetting him as he stood there. There was a low buzzing that lapped around her ears, like there was an echo of cheers somewhere around them...

He froze when he noticed her. "Um..." Azure felt herself freeze up too. "Hey?"

"Hi." Stepping into the restaurant, she folded her arms.

"We're not open-"

"I understand that..." she stood close up to the counter. "You're... Po, right?"

"Yes..." Looking behind him towards the stairs, he gulped nervously. "You're Master Azure... right?"

"Not... officially Master, but close enough." He laughed stiffly, and her eyebrows knitted together in shallow concern. "Did I scare you?"

"No, no... just..." he grinned at her. "It's awesome that you're here!" His body started bobbing back and forth on the spot, his belly wobbling along with him. "Not everyday someone from the Jade Palace comes by."

Azure laughed, but before he could ask why, she replied with; "not after the last time anyway."

"The last... _oh." _His voice came out high pitched. "You were... _oh no. _We don't... talk about that."

The girl laughed again at his minor embarrassment. "Don't worry, I never told him it was you."

Po looked heavily relieved at her words. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome."

Silence.

"So... how's everything in the Jade Palace? N-n-not like it's _my _business-"

Azure felt her face scrunch up a little. "Somewhat... out of balance." Azure's words of truthfulness surprised him. "I leave at noon."

"Really? Where to?"

"Gongmen city. I continue my training there."

Po looked a little saddened by the news. "What about the other kid?"

"He'll remain here... you'll acquaint with him." He asked her why, and she just smiled knowingly. "I just know he will, but in his own time. When he does..." she heard Crane calling out for her, causing her to look out towards the desolate streets. Po followed her gaze, shifting from one foot to the other, anxiously waiting for her to keep talking. "For now, don't worry... just know, and promise me this."

"What?"

"Look out for him," her paws wrapped around one another against her chest as she backed out of the restaurant. "He's in need of a friend outside of the Palace walls... and he'll look out for you too."

"I, uh..." Po looked very confused, but nodded slowly. "Sure..." And with that, she didn't speak another word, and waved him goodbye, before disappearing into the dark. Po snapped out of his confused state and ran to see where she went, but by the time he made it to the cobble street, Azure was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_Before being appointed Master, Tigress used to spend the winter Festival with them when Shifu and Oogway were away. They would go down to the village to see the lanterns, watch the folk dances, and enjoy dinner together in the colorful atmosphere of the village square. Jian used to sit on Tigress' shoulders as they wandered through the square, trying to reach out for the glowing lanterns above him..._

He stopped himself doing the same again. He wasn't a kid anymore; that was five year old Jian. Instead, fourteen year old Jian gazed up at the little red lantern that hung above his head as he neared the markets. The street was full to the brim with the usual hustle and bustle; merchants cried out their jaw dropping prizes, various smells moved through the air, and there was a flow of people going towards him, and away from him.

There she was; heavily draped in her dark winter wear. Azure was there too, waving at him excitedly. The next time Jian properly got to see his mother was the winter time; she made the effort to let him come see her this year for the Winter Festival. The past two years, the weather hindered the ability to travel. Tigress and the others were tied down for the annual Feast with the Master's Council in the palace, Oogway suggested that he would go visit his mother and sister in Gongmen city for the occasion, and Shifu was more then happy to let him go. The sooner he left, the sooner he would make it safely to the city without getting caught by any sudden snow storms. Crane went with him for most of the journey, and then flew back home once Jian was on the water end of the trip. There he sailed for a day alone; he knew how to stir a boat. Monkey had helped him down at the Valley docks.

"Glad you could make it brother." Jian, in turn made a comment that he was glad to be there. Didn't sound too excited, but he really meant it; when she left, he felt terribly lonely. Shifu only had to spend his time watching his every move. Everywhere he went there were eyes on him, like there was some deal made between Shifu and the villagers. Wandering through the streets was different when Azure was around; because she had ventured out seeking answers for herself, while he hung back and let her do so alone, and by doing that, she was that shield he needed to walk through the village without judgement. Once she was leaving, he walked with her and Master Rhino to the Valley's exit, nothing stirred. However, upon returning to the Palace alone, he noticed the fearful looks encased into the eyes of the common folk as he moved along.

Azure chuckled, before Sying started looking around. One or two people had kept their eyes on them, others had moved their focus elsewhere very quickly... "Mom?"

Sying looked back to see her children staring at her with confused expressions. Laughing softly, she brushed the 'is everything okay' aside. "It's fine." In an attempt to play her words off as the truth, she looked behind her son, and he soon turned around to see what she was looking at. "I'm looking for someone..."

"Tigress couldn't-"

"I know that... I'm looking for someone else." Jian raised an eyebrow when he turned back to her. The snow was starting to fall lightly.

"It's a shame she couldn't," Azure added quickly, smiling none-the-less. "Before you go home, I'll give you my present to her and-"

"There he is." Jian looked behind him again, to see a blob walking towards them. "He said he would go to the docks and check for you, but you bet him to it." Azure leaned a little to the side to see who it was, before calling out a brief greeting. At first he thought it was Master Rhino, but upon closer inspection, and by hearing him speak, it was quick to confirm it wasn't him. "Jian..." Sying moved ahead of him, placing one paw on the rhino's shoulder. "This is Li."

Li smiled at him, but Jian's face morphed into a look of confusion. "Pleased to meet you at last, young sir." He proceeded to reach out a his hand, but Jian moved back a little, to give himself space to bow in respect. Li noticed right away, and bowed back slowly.

"Nice to meet you too..." Azure could sense it in her brother's voice that he was unsure who this was. They then started walking to a house not too far away. It was a simple one story house; the outside was loitered with potted plants, and the door had a broom by it. Closing in on it, it didn't seem right, so Jian stopped.

"What's wrong Jian?" He glanced at his sister.

"This isn't her sister's house, is it?"

Azure shook her head. "This is _their _house."

* * *

The only sound heard at the table was the occasional slurping, the clearing of throat, or sip of water from their cups.

_I thought you knew already? _Azure's voice echoed in his head. _Mother said she would send you a letter._

He never received one. Even if he did get one, a flimsy letter wasn't going to explain much as it would to speak in person.

"Nice... place?" Jian started awkwardly, not looking up from his half empty bowl. He wasn't even focusing on the contents; he just didn't want to look at them. Li glanced at Sying, who wiped her mouth with her napkin. What he said was a total lie; the house was small. There was enough room for a kitchen and dining area, and then their bedroom was downstairs in storage. He was cramped with the others in here with him.

"It's not our first choice," Sying replied, smiling at her son when he finally looked back up at her. "Until we have enough money saved for a bigger house, this will be our home. Azure is staying with the Master's in the Palace, because their isn't much room." Jian nodded slowly; that's where he would be staying too. Master Rhino allowed him to stay in the Palace for a few days while he was here, because Azure asked him before. Gongmen palace was a five minute walk from where the house was, so he didn't have far to venture.

Sying went back to eating, and Jian scoffed a little. "Okay, question. Am I here for the Winter Festival, or am I here for your wedding?" Sying's mouth hung open when she about to welcome another scoop of food into her mouth, but upon hearing her son's words, she paused. Li swallowed his mouthful quickly, while Azure looked away awkwardly.

"You're here for both, of course." Li said brightly, choosing to ignore Jian's hateful glares. Instead, he excused himself from the table when the door knocked. A neighbor of theirs had asked him for assistance. "I'll be back soon." Once he was gone, Sying spoke.

"I felt it was important that both of you were here for the next step in my life. It will be a small gathering..." they were asked to be the witnesses of the wedding, along with Sying's sister and a buddy of Li's, whom would arrive later that evening, and there was a mention of sending invites to Tigress and the others... but wait. _Her _life? Weren't Azure and himself her life? They had been for thirteen years... until she walked away from them. As soon as she was out of the Valley, she was free.

_Alright then, _"are your mother and father invited?" Jian hadn't formally met his maternal grandparents; they met _him_ after he was born, but he had never really spoken to them. Therefore, how else would he address them?

"Yes."

"Do they approve?"

"Jian..." Azure hissed, but Sying was prepared.

"Yes, they have met Li, and gave him the _time _to properly introduce himself." There wasn't a sense of annoyance in her voice. Not what he expected, or wanted to be heard, and it angered him. Looking up, he saw her paws collected atop of one another on the table in front of her bowl. Her engagement ring- if you could call a ring of tin one, the parsimonious rhino wouldn't spend that much... or that he couldn't afford anything so grand.

Jian rolled his eyes. "Don't boost his ego; their only happy that you got rid of the our father." Sying was about to speak, before he stood up. Azure shut her eyes and lowered her head a little, her paws shielding her eyes a little. "You marrying him will just solve everything that's been going on over the years? You have a new identity here, don't you? You're _Li's _wife-to-be. Not the former lover of a monster that attacked his home."

"Jian!" He mother yelled at him. "That's enough from you-"

"I'm not finished!" He roared, up on his feet, just as Li was coming back in through the door. "You have a whole new life here- you all do!" Azure straightened up her posture as Jian turned the accusing finger at her too. "You all needed to escape the Valley; this _calling," _Azure glared at him, "this _job_ you're working so hard on, yet I've seen no change!"

"Jian, these things take time..." Azure went to place a paw on his shoulder, but he shoved her away.

"Blasphemy! All of this was to conspire against me, and you've succeeded. I've been left behind." Li just calmly exhaled, blinking as Jian turned to him, "and I'll get over it." He was out of there. No one called for him to come back; no one reached and grabbed him by the shoulder or the wrist. Good! He didn't want them around, just like they didn't want him around.

With nowhere else to go, he made a move towards the Palace where Master Rhino was situating.

_The sooner I'm back home the better._

* * *

Later that night, Azure found Jian half slung over the balcony railings outside the throne room, staring up at the stars. He had sense her approach, you could tell by the flick of his ears, the twitch in his tail, to which she had seen, but she could only envision the shift from his calm, neutral face, to one of annoyance when he knew his sister was around... that she could picture well.

Wrapping a shawl around her shoulders, she stood in the one spot. "You upset Mother." He didn't reply. "You didn't mean all that... right?"

A scoff rolled off of his lips. "It would've been hard to say if I didn't mean it." Azure let her eyes fall to the ground. "It's the truth I tried to turn myself away from for the longest time, but I was just fooling myself."

"I told you before Jian," Azure said sternly. "I didn't have a choice. What am I supposed to say?"

"The truth."

"What?_ 'You're right, I chose to leave?'_"

Jian smirked, though he felt a pain in his chest. "There... wasn't too hard was it?"

Furious, Azure kicked him in the back of his leg, and he buckled, if only he didn't cling onto the bars. He... somewhat expected her to lash out, so he had a grip of them well before hand. "You're acting spoilt," she growled as he straightened himself up. "No one is against you."

"Heh... _that _I'll believe when I'm dead." He turned back around, to look out to the sea of light that was at a stand still. The snow was just starting to fall again, and he came out without a coat... until he felt a blanket lace around his shoulders. Rhino was there when he turned, and Azure was gone. "Master Rhino." Jian went to bow, but he was stopped.

"Leave it," he said softly. "Let us just bask in the silence, hm?" They both looked back out towards the city. There was the distance song of laughter and faint chatter beyond the yard, and the wind gently caressed the boy's cheeks. It was another few moments of silence, that Rhino spoke again. "Tell me what has you hurt your sister." Jian was about to defend himself, but Rhino was glaring down at him. Sighing, the leopard turned away and walked along the platform ,which threaded around in a full circle that surrounded the throne room. Rhino followed, and during the several rounds they did, Jian told him everything that was on his mind, and Master Rhino never interrupted him, and wait until he was finished. "Does it anger you that you weren't asked to come here?" He raised an eyebrow as Jian blushed in minor humiliation. "What is there for you here?"

"More then what the Valley can offer." Jian replied as they stepped inside the door.

"And that would be?" He watched as the boy observed the room, until his eyes fell towards the throne in the center of the room. The gold sent a gleam to sketch across his eyes as he moved towards it, his paws reaching out until he came in soft contact with the arm rest.

"Freedom."

Rhino's gaze hardened on him, and it made him uncomfortable when he noticed it. "You do understand Gongmen City bares a dirty past."

"As does the Valley," Jian retorted, his paw peeling away from the piece of art. Staring down at his paws, a picture of Tai Lung flew across his mind. _"I _have to carry around a reputation that I didn't ask for."

"So does Master Shifu," Jian shut his eyes and gritted his teeth hard to stop him from growling. "You just don't want anyone watching your every move."

_"Exactly." _

Master Rhino nodded sympathetically to the boys words. "I can agree that Shifu can be... suffocating, at times-" _how would Rhino relate to that? _"Azure has shared her experience. But you don't realize what you have in the Valley."

Jian rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Azure has said something similar... what does that _mean?"_

They sat down by the door when a servant brought them tea. "Azure has told me you have a purpose back in the Valley. I don't know what it is, and I can confidently say she's still trying to figure it out herself, but there is one thing that'll keep you there longer, whether you like it or not." He sipped tea, and Jian asked him to give him an example. "Okay," pulling the cup back, he said one word.

"Tigress."

This confused Jian a little. "What has she got to do with it?"

"You and your sister worshiped the ground she walks on as soon as you could walk and talk. Master Tigress has played the parent since your_ own mother_ moved to the city, and she's been your shield since Azure left too; she was the one to distract Shifu to give you the space to breathe..." He kept talking, and with every word that came out of his mouth, to closer You may think that you're a mere task she has to tackle everyday. Maybe you think the same of the other Masters; they all care about you. But Tigress will always be different."

"Why?"

"Because..." Rhino leaned in and whispered in the boy's ear, "she's lived with Shifu too."

* * *

**Finally got around to this! Sorry about that guys! Happy belated new year! Nearly February... ah well! Hope you all had an amazing christmas, and I hope 2020 brings all good things!  
**

**Chapter 10 is currently in the works, so do please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Lotta love x**


	10. The Wedding

_Chapter 10_

Li had kept his distance, in hopes to be out of the crossfire, but when nothing had occurred, he tried to befriend Jian. Simple gestures when he came to the house were pushed away with of a paw, or head turn.

_"It'll take a while to get to him," she spoke sympathetically, before glaring at Jian, who stood by the window. "At least _you're _trying." _

_Jian rolled his eyes as he turned to them, hanging out of the window sill. With a firm grip on the ledge, he let his upper body hover, swaying a little. "You're remarks aren't helping the situation Sying."_

_That stopped her talking. He never called her anything else but Mom for the longest time, apart from Mama when he was really, really, little... and he knew it annoyed her. Calling her by her name was disrespectful to any parent, and he was sure to have been punished, but he couldn't care less. He smirked at her almost wickedly, and announced to no one in particular, that he was going to a stroll. He moved out the door, and shut it behind him with a heavy thud, but didn't move. This high feeling of rebellion was new to him, and it was delicious. He could try to grab it again, if only he didn't hear muffled sobs behind the door. Jian felt his ears flatten stiffly across his head, before he crept to the window and peeked in. Sying, in tears, was being held by Li, who didn't speak for a few moments. "He's a teenager," he reassured her. "He's rebelling; it's normal."_

_Damn right it was... but why did seeing her cry make his heart hang with guilt?_

He was a lot more calmer during the rest of his visit after that, but he never apologized for what he had ever said to his mother or sister. He wasn't proud being so cold... but they didn't get that they were the reason he felt this way. If everything was the way it was before; them being together, back home in the Valley, he would be a lot happier.

Giving credit where it was due, he wasn't as bad when Azure was around. Without verbally saying it, Azure sensed some sort of remorse within him, but never brought it up to him. Their mother tried to curve his behavior, but there was a response ready for her, he didn't hold himself back, and made sure Azure wasn't around to hear him, because if she did... he couldn't be able to sit for the next week. He always knew it was wrong to respect those who cared for him... but someone needed to see how he truly felt, and possibly make an attempt to fix it. After all, _she _was his mother; _she _brought him into the world, so _she _should know what to do.

_He wasn't having any involvement in the little family she and Li had created, but the winter festival went along as merrily as it could, and the wedding wasn't long after; he forced himself to behave then, and seeing their grandparents was a strange one for them. There was a mission that kept Tigress and the others away, so they had to send back their invitations. Jian was a little vexed that Tigress wasn't coming, but could he blame her?_

_ Sying's mother welcomed them, trying to act like a loving grandmother, but she seemed... awkward about it with the stiffened hugs that were delivered. As for her father, he stared Jian down like he was something disgusting, like he was some parasite, and Jian just stared back, trying not to look like he was the exact same. Tigress wasn't there to protect him... so he was on his own, and he had to thread carefully. _

_"Its about time we were face to face," his grandfather spoke coldly. He was downed well in black and gold, and his wife closely matched if her dress wasn't dark purple. Jian tried not to think about the formal piece Sying managed to scrape together for the wedding. _

_The after party was held in a grand restaurant with a large outer dining area, which they rented out. People Jian had never met before loitered around, laughing, eating, and wishing his Mother and... well, her husband, a happy marriage. The area had flowers on almost every surface, and lanterns twinkled like dimlit stars above them. Mama and Papa helped pay for the whole affair; how did Li manage to get them to do so after several short encounters? No that it truly mattered, but Jian was never aware of his mother's... wealthy background. _

_Without missing a heartbeat, Jian bowed respectfully, to which the man raised a brow. "You're the man I was named after, correct?"  
_

_"Yes..." Jian Sr tried to remain poised, but it was clear he was caught off guard by his spotless behavior. "A wise choice of your mother." Jian agreed with him, but he felt his fists clench. He was pinning lines between him and..._

_"Indeed," his grandmother added, before fixing her sentence quickly. "It suited you more then the other choices she could've used."_

_Azure looked down at Jian's paws as they proceeded to shake. __"So what do we call you? Grandpa? Grandma?"  
_

_Jian Snr stiffened painfully, but tried to play it off like he heard someone behind him, even turning around acting confused, before clearing his throat. "Jian Senior is fine..." Their grandmother was about to answer, but seeing her husband's reaction, she kept quiet._

_"For now," Sying drew herself in. Her wedding dress was traditionally red; gold and green vines scaled her sleeves, waist and skirt, and blended perfectly with her light makeup, she was beautiful... "Once you all get to properly know each other, of course." Jian Snr rolled his eyes in disinterest, while Jian pressed his lips together to stop his mouth from speaking. _

_"Sure... so," dusting the imaginary dust off of his forearms, he continued to talk while focusing elsewhere. "Where have you been hiding young man? I haven't seen you around whenever we came to the city."_

_Azure told him beforehand that she had met them once before; due to her schedule in the Palace, time wouldn't allow her to see her mother for days at a time, therefore hindering her chances of seeing her maternal grandparents more often. Not like she was missing much; their meetings were often mute, lacking any sound about from their short intakes of air, and the bubbling of the tea that sat between them on the table._

_"I'm back home, in the Valley." Sying's father looked to her for the truth, and she nodded along with her son's words. "I'm training under Master Shifu-"_

_"Bit young to be left behind... how so?"_

_Jian raised his chin and grinned proudly. "Master Tigress adopted me."_

_This shocked them to say the least. "Sying... is this true?"_

_"Well," Sying thought about it, and reorganized his words for him. "Not adopted- he's under Master Shifu's teachings, and has been since he was small. Master Tigress has over taken my duties until he turns twenty; then, he will come stay here with Li and I."_

_"Huh," this was the first time Jian Snr smiled down at him, but before he could neutralize his facial expression, the words followed the chuckle. "That's one way to get rid of them both."_

_Azure and Jian looked at one another, just as surprised as the other while their __grandparents moved towards friends of theirs who had called them over, and once they were out of an earshot, Jian glared at Sying. __"I don't want him anywhere near me." He stated calmly. _

_"Jian please-"_

_"Feeling's are mutual on _both _sides Mom," Azure crossed her arms, tail flickering. "He wants nothing to do with us." There was no arguing; but she tried to appease them._

_"They just haven't seen you in so long-"  
_

_"Then explain why Master Shifu is the exact same with me, and I live with him?" That caught her off guard; then came the stutters, and the failed attempts of her trying to make up an excuse for them. Neither of them stuck around to hear her; they both left it at that, and walked away from her. _

_"Family reunions will not be easy after this." Azure shook her head, turning to see Jian's eyes watching his feet move ahead of the other. _

_"The reason for that is simple." Her brother replied, a smile plastered on his face so roughly that she thought his face was going to crumble. "We're not part of a family. Of any family."_

_"What do you mean by that?" They stopped to sit far from the others. Looking back up, their mother was back to talking to Li and his friends, laughing about something one of them had said. _

_"__It was you, me and mom before. Now its just Li and Mom; we're not part of that, and we sure as hell were never part of Jian Senior's. Shifu never wanted anything to do with us. Tigress? She just had to grow up with us, and the others had to get used to us... we're outsiders."_

* * *

Monkey and Mantis watched from the docks as Jian's boat closed in on its destination. Monkey couldn't see the boy until his head popped out of view behind the sail, and only then he waved at him. They saw him waving back, and moved into the water to stir the boat towards the loading bay, and caught the rope to tie the vessel to its post.

"How was the city Jian?" Monkey asked as the boy stepped off the boat cautiously.

"Great." The boy said simply, reaching back over the boat to retrieve his bag.

"Your mother and-"

"her husband, and their good." He replied, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"And how's Azure doing?"

"Amazing." He tried to sound lively, but Mantis raised an eyebrow at the obvious bluntness. To avoid questions, Jian started walking ahead of them. "What are we waiting for? Lets get home."

"What's the rush?" Monkey inquired.

"I... just want to go home." Maybe its just the fact it was another few hours before he could finally get back to his own bed... or the thought they had to move through the Mountains, and Jian knew fully well that somewhere in those mountains was...

They didn't say anything else, and just eyed each other and nodded in unison. They were going to have a word with Tigress when they got home.

* * *

They got home without a problem, and Jian was swift to avoid them all. Shifu was there to greet him with Tigress when they climbed up the steps, and they both noticed his discomfort, but he passed it off the same way he did with Monkey and Mantis. Anytime they, or anyone else tried to speak, he would knock them off with an excuse that he had training, or he was too tired, or had something to do.

Presently, he was in his room, trying to read. It was late at night, and his dorm, and someone else's further up the hall, were still awake, it was usually Monkey meditating, or Crane working on his calligraphy...

_A soft knock. _

"Come in." he door slid open to reveal Tigress. _Great. _

"You're up for night patrol. It's starting to rain, so I'd bring a cloak." He was up immediately, swiping the black heap of fabric off the dresser on the way out, and followed her down the hall. Neither of them spoke until Jian was stirred towards the kitchen, clasping the cloak around his neck as she motioned him towards the table with an open palm, much to his confusion.

"What about-"

"It can wait." He raised a brow at her, and she did it right back to him. "Sit."

"Yes mam," the boy spoke almost sarcastically, but was quick to sit down before she could swipe at him, grinning. He turned to watch her shaking her head while she moved to the empty beside him, her lips at neutral line scratched across her face, and his fell to the same level when she showed him a scroll. "That's from my mom..." dread was sown onto his tongue, as her head dipped into a brief nod once it was unraveled.

He recognized the handwriting. "Correct, its about your behavior during your visit for the festival." Placing the parchment roll on the table, her paws collected over one another, while her gaze hardened on him.

"Geez, you look just like Shifu doing that-"

"Jian."

"Okay I'll shut up-"

"Actually you can do the exact opposite, and explain to me what happened."

"I'll save my breath," he looked up at the lantern that shed some light over them. Not that it was anything interesting; as long as he couldn't see Master Tigress staring him down, he could ease some anxiety. The rain lightly tapped the shutters outside, and normally the sound of the rain was comforting, but _knowing _she was watching him didn't help. "I'm sure she went into lots of detail."

"You have no rejection then?" Her tone was very calm, and he wasn't sure how long it was going to last.

"Nope, and this is me throwing in the towel," he pushed it back towards her, and her eyes remained on him, like a woman of authority in an interrogation room, "she deserved it."

Jian looked back down and watched as Tigress closed her eyes, and placed a large paw on the scroll, resealing it before pressing it as far away from them as possible, and they made eye contact when she reopened them. "How can you say that? The respect you showed her was uncalled for. She- your mother, didn't raise you like that."

"Well she hasn't been around to make sure those behaviors stayed."

"It's only been a few months."

"So? She shouldn't have left." He crossed his arms, not caving in.

"In her absence, it's my duty to-"

"Stop talking like she's going to come back for me!" Jian snapped, raising from his seat. His chair tipped over and hit the ground with a thud as Master Oogway appeared in the doorway. "Nothing is changing my mind about this whole mess; Sying's left and married herself off to another house, Azure's left to make her own name, and I'm stuck here."

"Jian." Tigress spoke through gritted teeth, noticing Oogway's presence quickly, and kept her temper in check. Oogway just nodded at her encouragingly, and waited. The boy didn't notice him, and just waited for Tigress to take a breath, and rise from her seat too. "I... understand you're upset. Monkey has asked me if you're alright. You seemed very upset coming back from your trip..." She took a moment to let the silence fill the room. "You don't approve of this marriage, do you?" She asked finally.

"Maybe..." He sighed in defeat, before glaring at the table.

"Even so, you don't call your mother by her first name."

Jian just scoffed and folded his arms again. "I can do what I want; she's not around to tell me otherwise."

"That's what _I'm _here for."

"You're not my mom, so why should you care?" He pointed a finger; his eyes narrowed into slits, ears flat across his head. "I'm just a task you need to make sure is fed. A chore, a _pet _that you have to keep alive. What's the point? _Just in case my Mother comes back to claim her prize. _I'll just turn out like my dad anyway, and Shifu will just say 'I told you so', to all of you." And he turned to leave, to see Oogway standing there, a look of sadness upon him. Jian felt his chest tighten a little, before he turned his head to see Tigress, arms folded, mirroring his expression. "I... excuse me."

* * *

The rain grew heavier has he walked down the grand steps. Tigress was meant to go with him, but there was no sign of her. Viper and Mantis almost caught him at the door of the bunk house when they came back, but he hid behind the door as they passed, and slipped out before they could notice. It's what he wanted, no one needed to come near him right now, it would only vex him more. The damage had already been done, he might as well pack his bags...

_But where can I go? _He couldn't go back to Gongmen, there was no room with Sying and Li, not like he wanted to go anyway. Rhino told him he had no place in the city, which he wasn't wrong...

He stopped walking once his footsteps started becoming clumpy with the mud, and to look up and see the house. It had been vacant for the past few months, and he hadn't slept in it for years longer. He placed a hand against it, peeking into the window shutters. It was just as dark as as miserable inside; his eyes took a few moments to focus, but he saw their family photos still on the wall, their contents he couldn't recall...

His paw curled into a fist against the wet wall, and kept himself moving, in case Tigress was on his trail.

_"We will always have each other Jian." _Azure's voice echoed in his head as he stomped along.

_"That's another thing sister," _tears started puddling around the corner of his eyes. _"You have your life here. We're not together in this anymore. I'm on my own." _He wiped his tears viciously, growling, before slowing down, looking ahead of himself to distract himself. Jian had initially thought that it would be too early for any of the villagers to be up and preparing for the day. That was true... for stall owners. No one was about getting their treasures ready, but there was a light coming from a restaurant close by. Upon closer inspection, he saw a goose pushing baskets through the door. Jin glanced up at the entrance's logo;

_Ping's Noodle Hut._

"Po!" He called in annoyance. "I need help bring the deliveries in from the rain! The delivery dock is out of order from _your _doing, remember?!"

"I'm coming dad!" Another male voice called from the upper floor, sounding groggy as the bed creaked... then there was a thud. "Ow!"

"That boy," the bird muttered, turning to get the next box moving, before freezing when he noticed Jian standing in the rain. "Can I help you? Although we're not open-"

"I'm fine." Jian said with a smile. "I'm... wondering if you need help?"

The goose shook his head, but not to deny the boy's offer, but to shake the water from his head and hat. "That's very nice of you boy, but shouldn't you be going home? Bit early to be outside."

"I'm on night patrol."

The goose's eyes widened. "Oh, you're with the Masters?"

"Yes sir. I'm at your service."

"Well thank you kindly!" The goose praised, before cradling a basket in his arms, and waddling sideways through the door. Jian turned back to check if anyone was after him, and once the coast was clear, he walked into the restaurant. "Please excuse my son's lack of assistance." Mr. Ping tutted, once Jian was inside from the rain. "He's not a morning person."

"Not everyone is." Jian said, looking around to place the basket somewhere, only to place it under the counter once the goose had ordered him. "Took me some time to get up early."

"I suppose that's true..." Mr. Ping remained smiling as he moved to the stairs. "PO!" The whole kitchen shook, and Jian remained kneeling by the counter to save himself from falling. "Now!" It was a small kitchen, but he was tall enough for him to stand in, but if he got any taller, and he still had some years left, it would've been a crawling deal.

"I'm coming dad..." a heavy weight moved along the stairs, and Jian was more then surprised to see a large round panda come to the bottom of the steps, instead of a goose. When the guy looked at him sleepily, Jian just smiled timidly.

"Hi." He tried to be polite, but his seemingly simple greeting seemed to have awoken the panda, who leapt off the final step, wide eyed, almost jumping around him as Mr. Ping waddled out of the door.

"You're Master Jian! Omygoshomygoshomygosh-"

"Not- offically..." Jian said awkwardly, but the panda- or Po, he thought the goose had said, continued.

"Why do you say that? Your sister said the same thing-"

This caught Jian off guard. "Wait." Raising his arms in case the guy jumped him, he took a step back. "You know my sister?"

"Azure? Yeah! Well, we're not _friends, _but she popped in before she left for the city." Po grinned excitedly, "she had said that we would meet eventually."

* * *

**Ayyyy, Jian finally met Po!**

**Let me know what you think in the reviews! Chapter 12 is coming soon!**


	11. Traps

**_Thank you CookieM2012 for the shout out! I'm so glad you like the story! _**

_Chapter 11_

**Later that morning..**

Jian went home some time after he assisted the noodle maker and his son- and thank the gods above he was out of there as quick as he did, but it was at a price; he needed to talk to Po again about what Azure had said, and had asked if they could meet up to talk. Po was ecstatic to hear this, and told him he would be at the restaurant all day, and he could pop in anytime. Jian said he would be around at some point, but he had stuff to do in the Palace beforehand...

One task that would come to mind would be training, which went by as it normally would; he watched Tigress and the others train once dawn touched the earth with the dim rays of the sun that paved its way through the thick clouds. At least it stopped raining, despite the gloomy weather, and by the time his session began, the ground was dry. There was nothing too interesting about his training today; Tigress and Master Oogway was on stand-by as Master Shifu instructed him through all his exercises, as usual.

Tigress hadn't said anything to Shifu about what happened in the kitchen, and seemingly, Oogway didn't either; instead, both kept a close eyes on him through his warm ups and combat training, and at one point, as the session came to a halt, Jian saw the elderly turtle speaking to Tigress; the context didn't seem too concerning judging by her face, which remained neutral throughout the conversation, but her gaze was on the ground, and no where else, whether that meant anything. Shifu didn't notice, usually if Oogway had something to say to any of them it was strictly confidential, and never got involved.

While she was distracted, Jian quickly bowed to Shifu. "Permission to go to the village Master Shifu?" He asked politely. Shifu narrowed his eyes and Oogway and Tigress stopped talking, and watched them quietly. "You have a meeting with the Furious Five this afternoon, and I wouldn't want to get in the way."

That got him the approval. "Very well, but don't strand too far." Jian nodded obediently, before a second bow ended his intentions of speaking any further, which granted Shifu to take his leave. He didn't move until the three masters made their way out of the courtyard, and towards the Hall of Heroes, and when the coast was clear, he took a deep breath, stretched his digits, and ran for the wall, leapt, and with the aid of his paws, he flipped over the barrier.

* * *

Po hummed softly as he carted out several empty boxes the side entrance of the restaurant. With the delivery dock out of service, it was recommended to the goose that any baskets or boxes were to stay outside in an area that they could be pick up, or taken by whoever needed them, as long as it didn't obscure the entrance. Plopping them in a careless stack on the ground, he turned on his heels to leave, but nearly fell over in fright when Jian was suddenly behind him.

"Gah-ha!" He cried, stumbling back. The woolen hat that sat on his head bounced off and hit the ground as his arms rose to shield his face in case he was to attack, but when that didn't occur, his arms slowly retracted back to his sides, and gasped excitedly. "It's you!"

"Is now a good time to talk?" Po nodded enthusiastically, brushing off the apron around his waist, although it wasn't really visible with his belly in the way.

"I'm on my lunch now, so wanna grab some food?" Jian nodded back, not as lively. This wasn't going to be pleasant, but he needed to get some answers, so what choice did he have? "Great!" Po swooped up his hat, and instead of putting it back on his head, he kept it scrunched up in his paw. I'll whip us up something."

...

Jian watched as Po wolfed down yet another dumpling, waiting for him to speak. The panda almost took no notice, and continued to chow down on the steamy goods, while Jian's plate was growing cold. "So," he spoke with a mouthful of food, which grossed the leopard out a little, but he kept himself from squirming. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"What did she mean by 'we'?"

"Who?"

Jian rolled his eyes. "Azure."

"Oh!" Po gulped loudly, patting his chest with a closed fist when he felt the food stopping its travel. "Yeah. She said something like we would meet, and that we would be best pals-" The more he spoke, the more weirded out Jian got, but didn't stop him from talking. They both sat cooped up in the corner of the restaurant, with a plant set in front of Jian to shield himself from the prying eyes of the villagers... or the Master's if they came looking for him. He peeked out every once in a while, just to see his surroundings, but made sure he heard Po, as he let the guy blab the whole time. Some time passed by, and the conversation somehow went in a different direction."I'm a _huge _fan of the Furious Five. Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, and Crane are awesome!" _Great, he's the president of their fan club._"You'll be awesome too right? I mean I haven't seen you fight yet, but you're being trained by one of the best teacher's in China!"

"Yeah..." Jian rolled his eyes as he prodded one of the dumplings on his plate. His wasn't even hungry, but not wanting to be rude, he got his chopsticks, and one up, taking a bite quickly before placing the half eaten ball back down. He didn't look back up until Po got his attention by inquiring if he was alright. "Yes," he replied, blinking back into focus. "I'm just trying to think as to why she would tell you this."

"I'm sure she told you too?" Po was surprised to see Jian shaking his head slowly. "Oh... weird."

"Azure likes to let me figure things out on my own." All he could do was shrug it off. "I don't get let off that easily."

A thud hit the table a few feet behind them, interrupting their conversation and Po sprang to his feet, while Jian crouched low. "Hey tubby!" Jeered a pig, while his two equally ugly brothers laughed at the panda's shocked expression. The leader was downed in a sluggish green tunic and grey patched pants, a large yellow wart parked on the bridge of his nose. "Why don't you stop sitting by your lonesome and do your job? Get us some food, we're starving to death." He turned back to the table proudly as all of them were hooting with laughter over the panda's reaction. Jian narrowed his eyes a little when Po turned back to him.

"I'll be back-"

"No." Jian glared at him. "You stay here."

"What about-"

"You're on your lunch, this isn't your problem."

Po was about to respond before the Pig turned back around. "Hey tub! Didn't you hear me the first time? We want our food!"

"Loud and clear..." Po muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "My dad's probably out back trying to sort out the docking bay, and didn't tell me, so I better-"

Jian's ears flattened as his face morphed into a sorrowful look, before the pig started up again, saying more hurtful comments about the Panda's physical appearance, most of those sharpened arrows were being shot at his weight. "Are they like this all the time?" The Panda looked a little embarrassed, and didn't respond.

"I SAID-" He was cut off when Jian stepped out from behind the plant, tail flickering in annoyance. The pig's tried to hide his laughter, not fazed by him, along with his brother who were no longer cackling, or at least not trying to, squishing their hoofs tightly across their mouths like faulty gags.

"Jian don't-" Po started, but he was quickly ignored.

"In case you didn't notice, we're in the middle of a private conversation, and I would appreciate that you leave my friend here alone, and go eat elsewhere."

"Or else what kid?" The pig smiled almost too confidently as he stood up, barely passing Jian's shoulder level. "Is your Daddy gonna come get out of jail and fight your battles?" Jian's felt his muscles tensing up.

"I'm warning you. Get out." He said through gritted teeth."

"Trying to stop yourself from killing us eh? Go on, I know you want to!" Po stared at the pig in utter shock, begging Jian to just step away.

His brothers weren't spluttering with laughter anymore; they saw Jian's anger growing in his chest as they heard a deep growl echo from his throat. "Jao." One of them hissed, quivering slightly in fear. "What are you doing?!"

"Your precious baby sister isn't around to protect you anymore, so why don't you stand your own ground huh?" The growl got louder, and the pig shuffled back a little, still grinning. "Oh, getting brave now are we?" A fist was starting to peel away from his side, shaking slightly. "Go for it..." the pig laughed again, his eyes wandering elsewhere, before the laugh was trapped on his tongue, his eyes widening. Jian was about to smirk triumphantly, but a sudden presence a few feet away from him stopped him from doing so.

"Step away Jian." He could hear Po gasp again, and his cursed himself in annoyance as he, in bitter defeat, turned around to see Master Tigress standing there, arms crossed.

"Master Tigress!" One of the pig brother's claimed in false relief. "He was about to attack us!"

Jian felt his heart drop a little, as his eyes stared at her, frozen. _I'm dead, _he thought. Tigress raised a brow, and the pig knew she wasn't buying it... and tried to support the statement.

"We were just minding our business, and was asking the waiter to take our order!" He proceeded to point at Po, who glared at him, but the look was wiped clean off of his face when Tigress turned to look at him.

"They weren't asking- they showed no respect, and were berating him." Jian snapped. "If they're going to-"

"That's enough Jian," she said sternly, before she turned her gaze to Po. His eyes were wide, and his heart was thumping so hard against his chest he almost felt sick, but in a good way. "Is this true?" Her tone was almost soft spoken if it wasn't for the authority coming out heavier. Jian looked over her shoulder to see Po... still quite spellbound, but nodding sincerely.

"Yes," turning his head towards the trio, his also pointed towards Jian. "He didn't do anything wrong... but I want those three out of my restaurant."

"You can't make us!" Jian heard the pigs argue as he moved away from this, and close to Po. "We're not leaving until we get our food!" They continued to bicker, but this time it was towards Tigress, and all Jian could do was watch, before he heard Po whisper something to him.

"This is why Azure said we'd meet. She said to look out for you... and you'll look out for me too." That was just displayed...

"I'm telling you now to leave before you have to spend the night in jail for trespassing."

That got the pigs going, muttering and blaming the leading pig for ruining their dinner plans. Po and Jian watched them leave, before Tigress then looked at Jian, a little sternly, which he shrunk slightly away from, before she looked back up at Po, who kept his mouth shut, but eyes wide. Jian could almost hear the Panda's heart beating from where he stood. "They won't bother you anymore."

"Thank you..." Po managed to whisper, but neither were sure if she heard him, because there was no nod, or verbal confirmation. "See you tomorrow, Jian?" He turned to face him, before nodding with a sincere smile, much to Tigress' confusion.

"Jian. Let's go," the boy started walking, looking back at Po briefly before they left him standing there, alone.

* * *

**Sunset, at the Peach Tree.**

Nothing could beat relaxing under the peach tree, and watching the sun go down. There was nothing better then plucking a ripened peach from the lower branches, and taking in the glorious colors that illuminated the sky, while your taste buds savored every mouthful that was granted by the sweet, sweet fruit. Being one with the silence that surrounded you, or the thoughts of reflection that would flow through your head...

At least, that was Jian's opinion; sunset was his favorite time of the day, and every day, he would religiously come up, usually on his own, or sometimes, Crane or Tigress would join him, and Azure when she was here,to sit and bask in the color. He would rather this down time by himself; it gave him the space to reflect the days events...

This time, he stood at the edge, waiting for his favorite scene to start, while Tigress stood behind him, arms folded.

"I'm sure Shifu's looking for you." Jian tried to usher her away, but nothing was moving her.

"What were you going to do down at that restaurant?" Jian could feel a sigh escaping his throat.

"I needed to talk to the panda." He replied, twisting the upper half of his body to face her.

"What for?"

Jian folded his arms too. "I don't think you have a right to know."

"Watch your tongue." Tigress raised an eyebrow in slight annoyance.

"Anyway, there's nothing to be concerned about. He's not going to hurt me." Jian glared at her. "I just needed to ask him about Azure." This surprised Tigress a little; Azure never said anything about interacting with the panda before she left for the city. "Azure told him that I needed a friend, and he needed me. I'm not sure what for yet, I'm still trying to figure it all out myself."

Tigress didn't seem very sure about it, and watched as Jian leaned against the tree, and looked out over the Valley. "I'm sure you'll realize it in time."

Jian's ears flickered at her words, and he chuckled. "So you're not going to ban me from going to the village?"

Tigress smiled back at him, before moving in closer, watching the valley too. "If there's a purpose for you to be in contact, I won't interrupt." Her left paw came in slow contact with her right wrist behind her back, straightening her posture as she focused on the sea of houses, all curled and twisted in their own little patterns. Jian watched her for a second, before stepping up beside her, and copying her stance jokingly. They both laughed briefly, before letting the silence take over. "I'm sorry." Tigress looked at the boy with a subtle side glance, watching his face contort into a look of remorse.

"What for?"

"For what I said earlier, about mom and Azure." Jian hasn't breathed a word about the wedding, or his visit during the Winter Festival; everything that she heard was from Sying, and never did she get his side of it. "My maternal grandfather was there..."

...

"Your Mother never said anything about your Maternal grandparents being there." He noticed Tigress' ears flatten across her head. "How did it go?"

Jian inhaled softly, before telling her everything. He defended his grandmother, saying she didn't say anything to cause a rift, and how it was all Jian Snr. How he and Azure tried their best to talk to them, and how their mom had attempted to keep them close to one another. "I know it was for our good... but it felt so compressing. Despite all the space we had to get away from him. We could be standing at the other end of the biggest room in all of China, but as soon as he steps in, it's like there's nowhere to run. No where to go..." Tigress didn't interrupt, but instead clung onto every word that crawled out of his mouth. She didn't comment, even when he started talking darkly about him. "I never, in my whole life, hated someone so much, after only talking to them for a short amount of time." That was when he thought about his mom's new husband. He didn't even know the guy, and there, at their first encounter, he hated him. "I hated Li too, but there's nothing to hate about him... he's perfect for Mom. He isn't going to hurt her; he isn't going to run away, and he's not going to get in trouble. I see that now." And what an idiot he felt.

Tigress placed a paw gently on his shoulder. "You were just hurt."

"Yeah... but what point is that now? I'm not going to live with her ever again. Even when I turn twenty, I'm not going to live with her. I'm stuck here.

"Jian, you have that choice to leave..."

"Yeah, but if I did, I'll only ruin the family they have created. I'm trapped." He pulled away from her, and stared at the ground far down below them. "But I'm not the only one, right?"

Tigress shook her head in confusion. "What?"

"We're all in our private traps. You, me, Shifu... crane maybe? I don't know. We're clamped in, and none of us can ever get out. We scratch, and claw, but only at the air, only at each other, and for all of it, we never budge an inch."

Tigress' gaze fell to the ground between them, before looking out sharply to see the sun starting to set. The colors were done so strongly that it was coating Jian's grey fur with all its beauty. "Sometimes we deliberately step into those traps."

"I was born in mine... I don't mind it anymore."

"But Jian... do you?"

He laughed, and when she looked at him again, he had tears rolling down his stiffened cheeks, and a smile was starting to crumble away, along with pieces of his heart. "I do... but I say I don't." Jian felt a jolt run through his body, and he ran, and felt his arms wrapping around Tigress' waist, as he started to sob. Both of them sank to the ground, but it wasn't until then that he felt Tigress enclosing the hug, and his head was placed on her shoulder.

Whatever she said to console him couldn't be heard with the volume of his sobs, and he failed to notice Master Shifu, and Master Oogway standing at the end of the stair trial, watching soundlessly. Oogway's head turned to Shifu, whose ears were lowered, before he turned on his heel, and walked away.

* * *

**For those who don't know, the "we're all in our private traps" sequence was from Psycho (see here at ** watch?v=hHTBrFtp6c8**) ****the scene was used in Bastille's cover of "Scrubs" renamed as "No Angels," hence the inspiration for the peach tree scene!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and do let me know what you think!**


	12. First Mission

_Chapter 12_

It only seemed like yesterday when Jian had come to terms with everything he had been feeling the past few weeks. Looking back at it now, everything was right there in front of him like an unwanted guest, and he tried everything in his power to avoid them, to shut that door, to push them away, but they would always come back, and he would push harder, until they pushed back, until the door blew open, and they waltzed in without wiping their feet.

Or maybe it was a high wall he was trying to climb, to get to the other side where Tigress was waiting for him, but the wall was covered with thorns that he had to avoid puncturing his skin at every reach, and he couldn't get past on his own...

That was until a rope was thrown down.

The outcome of it was unavoidable- he didn't want to talk about it, but someone was going to find out- but the aftermath was what he didn't expect; the others tried to keep his mind off of everything in their own little ways; Crane would invite him to do some calligraphy, Monkey would share his fresh batch of almond cookies, Mantis would sit with him and do some studying, and Viper would join him for meditation and tai chi, while Tigress would be awake, or would wake up to sit with him on those sleepless nights, and with a cup of tea, he was in good company. Something _must_ of been mentioned to them, even though Tigress swore she had said nothing to them.

_"Are you sure you didn't tell them anything about our talk?" He asked her one sleepless night._

_"When have I ever lied to you?" _That he couldn't argue with; she never did, and he wasn't sure if Oogway and Shifu ever found out about their talk at the peach tree, but Shifu started leaving him alone. He wasn't constantly on his case, or picking at every little thing he did wrong, but anytime they were in the room together, they would rarely talk- but that was nothing new.

When he grew tired of the same four walls, he would go to the village, every day. Tigress made sure he went on his own, and told the others it was something he needed to do, and no one would argue with her, which he was grateful to them for listening. Shifu never seemed to grow suspicious of his outings, but maybe it just meant he wasn't in the way, and it worked out in his favor too. He would spend his time in the Noodle Shop with Po on his break, or they would wander the Valley together, whether it was talking about Azure's foretelling, or just joking around and enjoying each others company. Over time, they had become closer, and always looked out for each other, and he could confidently say Po was a close friend.

Mr. Ping was delighted; every few days, Jian was on patrol in the early hours of the morning before the gong, Po would be up and have the kitchen set up for him, while making sure there was breakfast for him and Jian to enjoy before he went back for training, and when Mr. Ping would come downstairs, the place would be pristine, and everything would be in place. It took time before he took a liking to Jian for just his personality, he was a pleasure to have around, and he always came to check on him and Po when he was out and about.

However, the past few days Jian was nowhere to be seen, and when Mr. Ping asked Po about it, he told him that Jian was going on his first mission; he was seventeen now, and Shifu finally allowed him to go with Tigress and the others. "Will he be alright?" The goose asked worriedly.

"Of course Dad! This is Jian and the Furious Five we're talking about!" Mr. Ping was reminded of the battle of the weeping river as Po swept the area, and how it was a major success.

"Will it be something similar to that?"

"I'm not sure dad... but he'll be fine!" Mr. Ping waved his wing in dismissal, and turned to go back into the kitchen.

"If you say so son!"

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Tigress motioned with an open palm, and the others joined her behind several crates, close to a building that reeked of danger. A cry for help came from a the wife of a constable in the neighboring village of Xitang Water Town. A collection of Ox's attacked the town, taking several hostages; some political representatives, and to prove a point, they took the Constable's daughter, and threatened to harm her if a ransom wasn't paid. The Constable promised a payment would be given, and while scrambling some funds, his wife made contact with the Masters.

"So what's happening?" Mantis asked as his eyes scaled the streets in front of them. There was nothing but silence all around, apart from several guards that stood by the doors.

"The Ox's have the hostages inside," Viper explained. "We have to sneak past them, and get everyone out safely... any ideas?"

Tigress watched looked ahead as the other tried to formulate a plan. Jian was kneeling beside her, copying her. His heart was pounding hard against his chest, and he almost felt like he was about to vomit, so he hadn't eaten in days, despite being warned that it wasn't a healthy habit. "Nervous?" She whispered, watching a smile sketch across his face briefly.

"A little," he replied, before shaking his head quickly. "Why am I excited about this?" He almost punched himself. _This was serious! I shouldn't be feeling excited about this!_

"I think you're confusing excitement with adrenaline."

"Ah, that explains it..."

"There's that, or that this is your first mission with us, and you want it to go right."

"But I'm with you guys... of course it will go right. I'm still reeling from the Battle of the Weeping River." Tigress shook her head at him, smiling. It was the talk of the village when they returned. "Sorry, I'm rambling, back to the mission." He looked around, trying to put a word in, and noticed there was a board walk that railed around the top of the building. "Maybe we can sneak in up there?" The other Master's looked up to where he was pointing, and saw one of the guards entering the building through a hatch in the roof.

"Well," Mantis said after a moment. "Waltzing through the door could mean trouble, so there's our entrance." _Score. _"But, we need to distract the guards outside..."

"On it," Monkey reached into his pocket, and took out a red jewel. "I asked Shifu if we could bring it, in case it came in handy..."

* * *

The guards rose to attention when they saw two shapes moving in towards them. The only light was over the doors in which they stood, so they couldn't see who it was. "Stay back," one of them said gruffly, as they rose their spears. But the shape moved in closer, and closer... a bunny? Downed in rags, pushed forward by another one of their henchmen. "What do you want?" One spat, looking down at the frightened rabbit, while the other two laughed at him.

"I have a message from the constable..." the rabbit ushered in a shaky tone. The Ox's could almost taste the fear in his voice, as he shakily rose his paws, which has a roll of parchment sitting in his palms.

With a rough swipe that nearly knocked the rabbit over, the Ox unraveled the page while the other two that stood on either side of him leaned in to read-

_Swipe! Pounce! Thunk!_

The trio was wiped out, hitting the ground with a thud. The rabbit stared on in shock as Monkey, Tigress and Jian moved off of their target, with Viper, Mantis and Crane moving into frame. "Run for cover, and stay safe." Viper whispered gently, to which the rabbit nodded and made a break for it, and she watched him vanish into the shadow's curtain as Monkey held a tight grip on the jewel, and was morphed into one of the guards, while Tigress and Jian dragged the unconscious scoundrels into a near-by bush. When they returned, Viper slithered onto Crane's back. "We'll see you two inside," she was speaking to Jian and Monkey, and he nodded at her quickly.

Mantis smiled at Jian as he leapt onto Tigress' shoulder. "You'll be fine kid, get those acting skills ready."

* * *

As Tigress and the others climbed onto the roof's balcony, Jian and Monkey stared at the door. It was so thick that they couldn't hear the state of the prisoners inside. He felt the hoof of Monkey's persona tapping his shoulder. "Sorry about this," and before Jian could ask why, he felt his whole body flying towards the door. Despite the surprise action, his arms were quick to raise and shield his face as he fell through the floor, elbows catching the wood, and tumbled inside as gracefully as it would be made possible.

Several rolls later, he could hear shouting, laughter, and grunts of frustration as he landed on his back, with pain vibrating through his muscles. Jian could almost hear Monkey's abrupt and quickened apologies, before he reopened his eyes, to reveal the leading Ox hovering over him.

"What do we have here?" Jian tried to roll away, but as he turned over, the Ox had him by the scruff, and threw him up onto his feet. "What have you brought us Bao-Jin?"

"The boy was poking his nose where he shouldn't be!" Monkey- or Bao-Jin, replied with spittle rolling carelessly off of his tongue. Jian's vision adapted to the dimly lit atmosphere between him and the leader. He was a revolting thing to capture in the eyes of the beholder; large bulbous green eyes, an equally large poisonous boil on the very front of his nose, and brown twisted horns to contrast his lighter shaded, portly body. Jian staggered back a few steps, nearly falling over as he rose both fists, ready to fight, before he noticed he was surrounded by many other Ox's, who jeered and cackled at him.

Jian's breathing became more shallow and he took a brief moment to study his surrounded, while playing off as the frightened victim. Prisoners loitered the place in shackles, makeshift cages, or bounded at tables by their wrists and feet. They all watched him in hopeless fear, all of them were animals of a wide variety; Pigs squealed at the sight of fire that they were teased with, geese and ducks clung onto each other desperately, and the few felines present tried to be brave and protect the others from their kidnappers that stood above them...

One of them being a petite, female snow leopard, downed in the finest jewelry and richest bright red and purple silks. Her arms were bound behind her back, her shoulders held firmly by two Ox's. The fear in her steel grey eyes were clear as day, but her face remained neutral through it all. The room's volume seemed to have fizzled out...

The volume returned abruptly as Jian felt himself being shoved towards this girl. The Ox's that had hold of her had let go, and before he knew it, Jian had his arms around this complete stranger, and he saw the confusion on her face as they hit the wall, much to the entertainment of the rest of the room. Stiffened rigidly, her face was hidden from them thanks to his height, but it granted them a chance to speak.

He said quickly, his awkwardness barely hidden under his concern. "Are you the constable's daughter?"

"Yes," she replied softly.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." He let go and took a step forward, kept his arms in front of her protectively, looking back at the leader, with Bao-Jin behind him, clearly panick-struck. Jian briefly glanced upwards, to see a spiral where lights hung higher and higher as the steps climbed up to the hatch the other should've came through... was that a pair of eyes he saw up above? In that moment, the leader sucker-punched him in the jaw, which threw him against the wall again, the girl moving out of the way.

"Little Romeo has no time to rescue his Juliet." The leader cackled. The rest of his men laughed while Jian steadied himself. "No word from her Daddy Dearest, we will get what we want... one way, or _another._" He was swift to move forward, but Jian got back in his way, before the fiend could grasp the girl's throat. He stepped back a little, slightly taken aback. Jian's golden orbs narrowed almost dangerously, tail flickering. All the men in the room rose their weapons towards the young man, while the hostages pleaded not to hurt him.

"You will not harm her." Jian said bravely, and the men all laughed once more.

"Ha! Well then." _AWK! _Jian felt his clasp around his neck. Jian's eyes shrunk, and he felt paralyzed as the pressure became much heavier, and his breath only managed to crawl out of his mouth. "Stop me."

"He's just a child!" Someone pleaded, but his vision was getting blurry. "You can't hurt him!"

"Watch me!" This seemed to have frighten the damsel, but ignited her to leap for the leader. _Bam! _He stumbled back as Jian leaned back against the wall to steady himself.

The leader was caught by Bao-Jin, who in turn, and much to the other men's shock, spun him by the armpits, and struck half of them in a single clump, knocking them out instantly. The hostages watched in shock, yelling out when another handful were sacked to the ground by Tigress, Crane, Monkey, and Viper dropping on them, while Mantis hopped over the dazed bandits, and opened the doors. "Get out, quickly!" The hostages were on their feet, and running for their exit. Jian got his focus back, and he was up, grabbing the Constable's daughter by the paw briefly, ushering her to hurry. He watched as she ran ahead, out to where there was now a crowd of people waiting for, or with their loved ones to come out safely from the dimly lit building.

Monkey had knocked out the rest of the remaining bandits, and Crane gathered them up by chaining their wrists together. "Viper, you and Mantis make sure everyone's okay, and get medical attention to anyone whose been hurt." The serpent and bug both nodded and left, while Tigress, Monkey and Crane turned to Jian, who looked around uneasily as he stopped in front of the door, hearing the cheers coming from outside. "You okay?" He set his gaze back to them, with Crane's question still lingering in the air.

"Yeah... think that adrenaline's kicked in again." He had a hand around his throat almost ten seconds ago, everything just turned so quickly. He wasn't sure what the Ox was going to do to the girl, but it disturbed him at the thought of what he could've done if he didn't step in.

"But you did well," Tigress said. Her head tilted slightly while she waited for Jian to meet her gaze. When he did, his heart was still hammering painfully fast against his chest.

"Yeah!" Monkey added, surprised by the sound his voice. Everyone looked at him, almost forgetting he was still disguised as a Rhino. "Oh wait-" he gripped the stone, and in a flash- back to himself, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Not bad for your first mission. Be proud Jian!"

Jian smiled weakly, but soon noticed that Tigress' face suddenly dropped into a look of alertness. Jian was just about to ask what it was, but a sharp pain etched into his shoulder; the pain ripped across his shoulder blade, and in fight or flight mode, he round house kicked whoever was behind him; the leader was knocked clean out, with the force catching him square in the mouth, but the words in Jian's throat were starting to choke him as he hit his knees hard on the floor. Tigress ran for him, while Monkey leaped for him and caught him before his fell forward.

"Don't move!" Jian froze stiffly at Tigress' voice, but his muscles tensed and he grunted, only to roar with pain as Monkey took the dagger out. The pain rose like a high tide, and it quickly starting to grow too much for him.

"I got it! I got it!" He heard the primate cry, the knife dropping to the floor with a metal clank, but Jian's eye lids started drooping, and he felt someone cradle his face, and Tigress was in his line of vision.

"Stay with me Jian," her voice came out in a wisp, a bubble in the surface of water as he conscious state began to wither away. He felt his body being gently moved, before being suspended evenly...

* * *

When his eyes slowly fluttered open, the pain was more bearable. His head hurt, his body felt heavy. Rolling his head to the side, he glanced down to find himself alone in a hospital room; nothing fancy, just his bed, a dresser with a washing basin and jug against the wall. A cabinet was on the other, and the sun shone brightly through the open window, and onto his paw that lay limp by his side. He tried to sit up, but that pain was back again, but not as horrific as it was before. He eyed his shoulder to see it, and his upper chest mummified. Confusion was written across his face briefly, before his brain reminded him of what occurred before he passed out.

_But where is Tigress and the others? _He thought to himself as he stared down at his lap. _Did the hostages make it out okay?_

"You're up." His angled his head, and exhaled softly with relief, he could barely notice his breath as it passed his lips. Tigress and Crane peeked in through the door. Crane was almost week with relief to see him trying to sit up again, but Tigress, with her thoughts well wrapped up, made a move towards the bed to help him sit up. A groan echoed from his throat as he tried not to strain his muscles, and swung his legs over the side of the cot.

"I'm breathing." Jian tried to make a joke. "I'm assuming Shifu wants me around a little longer then?"

Crane laughed, before leaving on the account that he would let the others know he was okay. When he was out of an earshot, he turned his attention onto Tigress, who marched back over to the door. "It's going to leave a scar... right?"

"Most likely..." closing the door, she prompted a question- "are you worried it will?"

Jian moved the shoulder that wasn't bandaged up in a shrugging motion, keeping a neutral facade. "Maybe." It was on the back of his shoulder, so he wouldn't have to see it. Maybe his fur will grow over it and it can hide it; but maybe it'll be cool to show off to the villagers when he got home; to show Po how the mission went. A weird flex, but what else would be its purpose? "You okay?" He asked after the silence grew.

Tigress' nodded as she closed in on him again. "Yes... but you're the patient. I should ask _you_ that."

Jian cracked a smile as she sat on the chair by his bed. "I'm just keeping you on your toes." They both laughed, before he felt his mouth fall back to a flat line. "Did you tell my mom? Does she or Az know?"

"Not yet. Viper's writing a letter-"

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want them to worry about me." His mother had sent many letters following any other injuries he had; a dislocated shoulder here, a broken leg there... the usual, but she would nearly pass out with worry. He wasn't willing to talk to her unless he absolutely needed to- this was something she should be told about, but he can tell her in person, "and I don't want her blaming someone else for my screw up."

"It wasn't your fault." He glared a her softly.

"But it isn't yours either," anytime he took a tumble, or hurt himself in training, he made sure that everyone knew it wasn't her negligence that caused it; he was always to blame for his own mistakes.

Tigress was about to reply, but a abrupt knock invaded their conversation, and Tigress got up again to open the door, taking whatever she was going to say with her. Jian leaned forward a little as the door opened. His heart hammered hard against his chest, and he could feel it pulsing through his head...

It wasn't his mother, nor his sister. It was the Constable's daughter. Cradling a small parcel in her arms, she thanked Tigress softly, before looking at him. Gosh, in the daytime her eyes were prettier then ever; they were bright, and her pupils protruding the iris, almost done delicately, like the line carved into the design of... maybe he shouldn't think of weapons right now.

"I wanted to thank you Master Jian," she said, walking towards him. Tigress had walked out the door, arms crossing over one another behind her back. The girl must of requested a moment with him- alone. _Shoot, why did Tigress agree? _Jian, who was still bewildered, observed as she bowed to him, her knees slowly touching the floor, and pressed the gift onto his lap. "For protecting me, and the villagers." Jian watched as she kept her head down, before he reached down to open one of the parcels. When she looked back up, he was unfolding the pile of dark blue silk, to reveal a robe. Outlined in black, and tied together with a white silk belt to match.

"My lady..." he breathed.

"Please take it," she smiled gracefully. "My father would appreciate it greatly... as would I." She stood up, and then added softly, "and there's not need to call me that."

Jian smiled back, his brain going into panic mode. _What should I say? _"Then can I get your name?"

Her smile became more... alluring. "Xiu."

...

"Very fitting." Jian couldn't stop the words leaving his mouth, and could feel his cheeks burning. Was it getting warm in here?

Xiu laughed. "Thank you... again." That was when she leaned forward, and kissed him- oh so gently, on the cheek. "I hope to see you again soon." Her whisper hung above him as he watched her leave, thanking someone outside the room, before her footsteps padded down the hall. Jian paid no attention to whoever came in, but he stared down at the robe in his paws, caressing the fabric with both thumbs, smiling to himself... before he heard someone clear their throat, and he saw Monkey, Mantis, Viper _and _Crane, smirking alongside Tigress, whose eyebrows were arched in amusement.

"Shut up." He muttered.

Monkey shrugged. "Didn't say anything."

"Didn't have to," before they all laughed at him.

* * *

**Two days later...**

"Do you think something happened Shifu?" Oogway asked.

"No." Shifu felt the air enter his lungs as he kept an eye out for any messenger birds. Master Oogway stood a few metres behind him at the entrance to the Sacred Hall of Warriors.

The sun had long come out, a hung high above them on this fine day. Oogway received word that the mission was a major success; all the hostages made it out safely, but a report was made that Jian was injured, and at the time they got the scroll, he was recovering after being stitched up, no sign of waking up yet. Not that he should be alarmed, but he had heard no word of him coming around from his unconscious state. They should've been home almost six days ago...

Maybe something _did _happen? Shifu tried to shake off the thought. _Don't be stupid, _he thought critically. _Everything's okay. Jian was okay, and Sying doesn't have to worry..._

_"He's not ready." _

He was sure that it was too soon for Jian to go on his first mission, but Oogway had said that they should have complete faith in Tigress and the others that it going to be fine, and he was silly enough to believe it- it just meant that he was out of his way for a few days, nd if he were to come back hurt, it was surely nothing but a scratch compared to what the boy had been through before. He would've been told otherwise if it was life-threatening...

_Then why was he so agitated?_

"I hear someone," Oogway spoke in time, and he was right; there was a shuffling of footsteps gaining in on them. Shifu limped over to the first step; the anxiousness died instantly to see...

_Tai Lung._

Tigress and Monkey close behind him, climbing up the last ten steps. _What are they doing?_

"Master." He looked back up sharply to see Crane landing beside him, with Viper and Mantis on his back. They bowed to both him and Oogway respectfully, but Shifu's gaze was straight back at his former pupil as they were soon eye-to-eye. _They were on his side now, _as Tigress watched on intently, as Monkey and the others glanced at one another.

Shifu could feel his chest tighten. _Tai Lung was standing right in front of him, they had to warn the valley-_

His mind was messing with him; Jian had gotten taller since he last saw him; now towering over him, those eyes pierced straight into his heart, but he couldn't look away, no matter how much it stung. He was looking more and more like his father everyday, whether he liked it or not. He was wearing a blue robe Shifu had never seen before, but it briefly distracted his attention from the three rows of bandages that stretched across his chest.

The red panda swallowed uneasily, but managed to remain poised as Jian dipped his head respectfully to Oogway, who was smiling from what Shifu saw in a quick glance behind him. Clearing his throat, he dismissed Tigress and the others, and left him, Oogway and Jian close together.

"First battle scar?" Oogway said with a small chuckle, to which Jian laughed at.

"Mantis said I'll be back at training in another few weeks." He stared back down at Shifu, whose eyebrows furrowed a little.

"The report was received by us during your resting period... well done on your first mission."

What surprised him next was the scoff that came from Jian's mouth, "and you said I couldn't do it."

"Inaccurate judgement on my part," Shifu replied bluntly. "You proved yourself."

"Which I solemnly swear that I will forever and always continue to do so." Jian glared at Shifu. "I can't rid of the reputation my father has graced me with, but I, now and forever, will wear this scar, and show this Valley, that you were wrong. I _can _do it." And with that, he turned on his heel, and walked back down the steps. He hadn't time to see Po and tell him how the mission went.

He had to rub his victory into Shifu's face first.

* * *

**Xiu- fine, beautiful.**

**And here is chapter 12 at long last! Been off work this week and had intention to get this chapter wrapped up earlier this week, but I got back into reading, and had several books just begging to be finished.  
**

**Hope everyone's safe and sane during quarantine, and I hope you've spent the free time you have/had discovering new hobbies, enjoying some old ones, and most importantly, looking after yourself 3**

**Chapter 13 coming asap! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	13. Visions

_Chapter 13_

**_Three years later..._**

_Azure's eyes opened to see a vacant street in front of her. Back home in the Valley, but long had gone the souls of everyday life, the echoes of voices shouting, laughing, and short lived discussions. There was no sun; she stood in front of the Palace steps, thunder roamed the sky above, as the clouds grew dark with the weight of the unknown. Were they going to rain? Maybe, there was no silver lining along them. _

_A roar sounded off somewhere, and it ignited her to run on all fours. At the top, she met-_

_"Jian?" __He sat balanced on his knees, sobbing at the door, the heel of his paws almost crushing his eyes into the back of his skull, in an attempt to stop the tears from escaping, but his wailing became louder, concealing all facial features, until he heard her closing in, and only then he reeled his face out of his paws, and looked up at her. _

_"Help." _ _He was inhaling heavily, and when she fell beside him, she nearly doubled back in fear when she discovered his state; blood spattered his face, his chest and arms; a scar sketched itself across the back of his shoulders, and a few claw marks had long kissed his right cheek. Trying not to wear her frightful gaze heavily, she cradled his face, and turning it towards her. "What happened to you?"_

_"I... couldn't stop him." Jian was weeping now, but each tears that came out, left a thin black trail down his cheeks. Azure felt her heart racing, and looked inside the Hall of Heroes; the door had been destroyed, and she forced herself inside, away from Jian, who yelled at her to stay away, his voice gaining a higher pitch as he begged her to not go in, to get out of there as fast as she could. But she ignored him- years of being bossed around as kids was enough. _

_The artifacts lay in ruins all over the room. A fire cackled by her side as she pressed on, hearing someone- _something,_ whispering to her to leave, when Jian's voice had vanished, along with his adult self when she turned back to look at him, and a child version of her brother sat there, sniffling._

_A laugh bounced sent itself into the middle of the room behind her. Azure closed her eyes, before turning around calmly. "What did you do?" Her voice whispered. _

_..._

_"I came home."_

* * *

Azure grew used to dreams like this, so it wasn't alien to her when she sat up calmly in bed, or opened her eyes mid meditation, to observe her surroundings, yet hear her own heartbeat pulsing in her ears.

This time it was during an exercise given by her teacher.

"You okay Azure?" Twisting her head to the left, she saw Master Rhino at a table, writing letters; both were in the throne room at the top of the palace. The sun was gleaming through the open balcony doors, and heating up her back. The feeling was welcoming, more grounded, but she shook it off as she stood up.

"I need to go back to the Valley- I need to speak to Master Oogway."

* * *

**Few days later, at the Valley Of Peace...**

"Po! Get up!"

Po opened his eyes slowly, and scanned the room. From the floor that he _gracefully _landed butt first, he could see all the usual Kung Fu memorabilia; posters, souvenirs, and the Sword of Heroes (that he managed to craft himself with a log of wood he got from the firewood pile). Po sighed, before making a poor attempt to kick himself to his feet, but finds his belly too worthy a foe, and he slammed back onto the floor, making everything in his room bounce.

"Po! What are you doing up there?"

"Uh, nothing!" He shouted quickly, before rolling over, and getting up quickly, facing the window where his action figures of the Furious Five sat. He had just woken up from stellar dreaming alongside his heroes, the usual action packed story. _"__Hi-ya!_ Monkey! Mantis! Crane! Viper! Tigress! _Grrraahh-_" His neighbor across the way was watering flowers, staring at him like he had four heads.

Po tried to play it cool, and waved timidly, before ducking out of sight. "Coming dad."

Swooping a ninja star off the floor, chucking it at the wall on his way out- It bounces off. "Darn." He throws the star again, but it bounces off again. "Darn it!" He quickly picks it up and heads downstairs where he trips and falls the rest of the way, shouting out in pain at every impact, until he finally hit the kitchen floor face first, where a panda-shaped shadow loomed over him. "Sorry, Dad." He said, his head bobbing with every word that came out of his mouth.

"'Sorry' doesn't make the noodles!" His father corrected. The shadow is actually caused by a basket and bags all being carried by Mr. Ping alone. Po was up on his feet and got to work quickly. "What were you doing up there, all that noise?"

"Oh, nothing. Just had a crazy dream..."

"About what?"

"Huh?"

"What were you dreaming about?" The goose was chopping vegetables, ready to intently listen to what his son was going to say.

"Uh... I was dreaming about..." He looked over to see his dad glancing at him expectantly. He _wanted _to tell him the truth... but didn't have the heart. Maybe because it would possibly hurt his feelings... or that he would laugh and call it silly- or both. Instead, looking for a way out, glanced down at the bowl he was holding. "Uh... noodles?"

Mr. Ping stopped chopping vegetables. "Noodles? You were dreaming of... noodles?"

"Yeah..."

"Fighting _noodle monsters_ I bet." Po and Ping turned to see a familiar face lurking in the order window.

"Jian my boy!" The goose said cheerfully. "Come in!" He ducked out for a moment, before the leopard appeared in the door, crouching down as best he could, shutting the door behind him; the years of growing had long stopped, and now he was in Po's position; crouching- _nearly _sitting. The blue robe had really become part of his outfit, alone with blue training pants and black sandels. "What will you have?"

"I'm alright Mr. Ping, just here for quick visit," Jian corrected, before he grinned at Po as he prepped noodles for the customer at the window. "So tell me; were you _really_ dreaming about noodles?" He teased, having a decent idea of the dreams Po would have, but wouldn't breathe a word in the goose's presence.

"Uh, _yeah._ What else would I be dreaming about?" Po chuckled, but was distracted talking to him, and only realized as the customer walked away, he had placed the ninja star sitting in her noodles. "Oh, careful, that soup is... sharp!"

But she didn't notice; neither did Jian and Mr. Ping; the little goose jumped about with delight, his wings waving dangerously close to Jian's face, that he had to move his head back. "Oh, happy days! My son, finally having the noodle dream!" He started rummaging through a box close by, and pulls out an apron and noodle hat. Tying it around Po's waist, and sitting the hat in his son's head, he continued to celebrate. _"_You don't know how long I have been waiting for this moment. This is a sign, Po!"

Po glanced at Jian,whose paw curled around his mouth in an attempt to hide his laughter, which the panda glared at warningly. "Uh... a sign of what?" He turned his focus back to his dad.

"You are almost ready to be entrusted with the secret ingredient of my "Secret Ingredient Soup"." Po's eyes widened, and Jian smiled. "And then you will fulfill your destiny and take over the_ restaurant!"_ He went into account about the legacy of the restaurant, while Jian watched from the door. He found Po's puzzled look amusing, while Mr. Ping pointed at different photos accordingly.

"Dad, Dad, Dad, it was just a dream..." Jian's ears picked up as he peeked out the door, before blinking in realization. The gong had been sounded off. It was only signifying noon, but it was time for him to scoot, and turned back to Po and his dad swiftly.

"I better get going." They stopped talking and looked at him. "I did say it would be a quick visit. I'll drop by later on your lunch Po. Goodbye Mr. Ping." He bowed respectively.

"Okay dude, see you then!" Po held out a closed fist towards him, and the two quickly fist bumped before Jian went to open the door.

"Bye Jian!" The goose waved, and with that, they watched the cat dip out the door. He sauntered past the sitting patrons, who greeted him on his way out, while children called for him excitedly.

"Are you going to fight the bad guys Master Jian?" A bunny girl asked him excitedly.

"You didn't see any trouble, did you?" Jian looked serious as he turned his head. When the girl answered no, he pretended to take a major sigh of relief. "That's good to hear! You let me know if you see any trouble," he then proceeded to point his finger at the siblings that surrounded the table, while the mother watched on with a smile. "That goes for all of you, promise?"

"Yes Master Jian!" They all replied, before chatting among each other happily.

Po waited until he was out the restaurant entirely, before sighing a little as he made a turn for home. "What's wrong Po?" His father asked, passing out more bowls to customers.

"Nothing really..." He paused, twiddling a spoon in his paws, before elevating his eyes back up to his father. "Uh, actually dad?"

"Yes son?"

"What if I wanted to do something else? Something... _besides_ noodles?" Po grimaced slightly in preparation of his father losing the plot-

"Son..." The goose patted his son's forearm with his wing gently. "What more could you possibly want? You are _my son. _Broth runs in our veins! We'll _always_ be noodle folk. I was young once too, remember? I thought the same when I was your age; heck, I was close to having a crisis!"

"You did?"

"Yes- I thought about running away and learning how to make tofu!"

"Well... why didn't you?"

The goose laughed. "Can you imagine _me_ making tofu?" He laughed at the mere thought. "No, no. We all have our place in this world. Mine is here. And yours is-"

"I know..."

"At tables two, five, seven, and twelve!" Po's arms were loaded with bowls of soup in a flash before he could finish his sentence, his focus went to making sure the food didn't up on the floor. "Service with a smile!" Pushing the corners of his mouth to form a fixed grin he was happy with, the goose patted him gently on the cheeks, before he waddled off to continue vegetable prepping for the next order, while a gong finished its song in the distance.

Po glanced out the window before heading out with his order; the Jade Palace.

__Jian is **so**__ _lucky, _Po thought.

* * *

Shifu took shelter and company by the trees and bushes that nestled by Training Hall, playing the flute. The song carried through the air as Jian reached the gate, and just as he pressed his paw against the door, he paused to let the melody sink into him. Despite the rocky road between them, whenever music was played, it had always brought some serenity to his mind, of whatever was going on. His closed his eyes, and smiled softly.

Unbeknownst to him, and seemingly Master Shifu, stealthy dark shapes moved about the bushes. Shifu continued to play...

Suddenly, those shapes- five to be exact, explode from their hiding spots, running, flying, slithering, jumping... all diving on him. But he knew- his eyes shot open, and he was moving like lightening- and Jian's eyes reopened, almost ready to question why the music stopped abruptly, but then heard fighting. He pushed the gates open with a single punch, seeing Shifu wield the flute like a staff; deflecting, blocking, dodging, and the attackers jump back. Jian's fight mode immediately shut down, grinning at the realization there was no real danger. Tigress, and the rest of the Furious Five, had turned to Master Shifu, in their battle stances. Master Shifu stood straight and poised.

"Well done, students..." They all straightened up and bowed to him respectfully, while Jian shut the gate, leaning against it coolly in the shade. Shifu noticed his presence, but didn't address it; not like Jian cared. They've somewhat learned to live alongside each other, and not with each other. _"If_ you were trying to disappoint me-" off he went with the critiques of their approach, and Jian watched on with a neutral face, not really taking what he was saying into account. Instead, he fixed the sleeves of his robe.

"Tigress, you need more ferocity. Monkey, greater speed. Crane—height. Viper—subtlety. Mantis—"

"Master Shifu."

Shifu pointed the flute at the palace goose named Zeng. "What?!" He barked impatiently, startling him.

"Aah!" Shifu didn't budge from his form. "It's Master Oogway. He wants to see you and Master Jian immediately." Jian's ears picked up, and as Shifu straightened himself up, he peeled his back off of the door. Tigress around to see him moving in towards them, motioning him to come forth with the tilt of her head, and Shifu was quick to notice her movement, and followed. He nodded at Jian hesitantly. Jian said nothing, and bowed.

* * *

The door burst open, and Shifu raced ahead. Jian wasn't far behind him, not looking back to see other the other palace geese pushing the door shut. Both grind to a halt, out of breath.

Shifu took a step forward, and took in a deep breath. Jian stared straight ahead, kneeling into a bow as Shifu spoke into one himself;

"Master Oogway?" The panda glanced at Jian to see him with his head bowed down, "is something wrong?"

In front of them, a tortoise shell was perfectly balanced on a thin wooden staff. Oogway slowly emerged from his meditative position, climbing down effortlessly. "Why must something be wrong for me to want to see my old friends?"

"So..." Shifu was a little stumped. Jian glanced up at the turtle with an equally puzzled look, raising his head out of the dip. "Nothing is wrong?"

"Well, I didn't say_ that."_ Oogway turned to Jian. "Someone has come to visit." He moved slowly, and both Jian and Shifu saw Azure standing on the opposite side of the reflection pool. Shifu narrowed his eyes questionly, while Jian watched with a surprised expression as she smiled weakly at them, and bowed to Master Shifu respectfully; she wore a dark purple floor length cloak that slung over both shoulders.

"Hello Jian," he welcomed her into a hug when she walked towards him, and he felt her shiver slightly.

"Azure! What a... surprise?" It's been a while since he last saw her; the last time was at their mother's wedding.

"You didn't send a letter." Shifu found this strange; Azure always planned visits ahead. A letter would be sent a week or so ahead, and they would expect her to be at the door almost immediately.

"Indeed." Shifu and the twins looked up as Oogway opened his mouth... and blew out a single candle. Shifu's paws clasped together in anticipation, while Azure pulled away from Jian, arms folded snugly across her chest, eyes hitting the floor.

Another candle blew out. And another. And another... Oogway turned to speak- and another candle was out. Jian rolled his eyes towards the ceiling briefly, before Shifu, who was on the same page, sends a wave of air to wipe out all of the rest of the candles. The room was suddenly eclipsed in a green glow. "You were saying?" Finally they could get moving.

"I have had a vision: Tai Lung _will_ return."

Shifu looked stricken. All he could remember was his last battle with his former student. Only brief in imagery, but there was roars, and the sickening snap of bones echoing in his ears. Azure's eyes closed, lips pierced together, turning to face her brother and former Master. "I've had a vision too." It didn't show _him_ in it; a voice of what she could only fabricate to be his. "That's why there was no letter."

Jian felt his heart drop so quickly, his knees nearly hit the ground. He felt so sick to the stomach, and couldn't look anywhere else but the floor. "Impossible." He said.

"What?"

"Impossible!" Jian growled, frightening Azure slightly. He glared at her, like she was at fault. "There's no way he can get out."

"Nothing is impossible..." Oogway said softly, which stabbed fear into his heart, while Shifu stared on in horror.

"Zeng!" Shifu turned to run towards the anxious bird. Azure glanced at his brief exit, before Jian crossed her line of vision at he paced back and forth restlessly. "Fly to Chorh-Gom Prison and tell them to double the guards, double their weapons. Double everything! Tai Lung does not leave that prison!"

"Yes, Master Shifu!" He takes flight, only to hit a column on his way out.

Oogway just shook his head slowly as he moved towards the distraught leopard, who had his sister stand by him with a paw on his shoulder. "One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it..." a whisper that barely reached the other occupants escaped his lips.

Jian's arm crossed his chest to set his paw atop of Azure's. "You need to get back to Gongmen City," she didn't have time to question, before his turned and place both paws on her shoulders, and stared down at her worriedly. "Azure, you need to warn mother. He'll come looking for us." A man they had never met before, only ever seen in photographs, his character narrated to him by a small handful of people- his actions never spoken of- a name that has never came up between him, and Master Shifu since the night they were given the box.

"We must warn the Valley first," she replied. "Their safety comes first. Mother will be okay; Gongmen is the last place he would go to."

"Azure's right." Shifu turned back around and rushed back to Oogway. "W-we have to do something! We can't just let him march on the Valley and take his revenge-"

Oogway raised a his hand softly, and Jian immediately stopped talking. "Calm yourself Shifu." He watched the ears flatten across his head, before he motioned the panda to move closer, and once he and Jian were in front of him, side by side, and Azure stood across him, before he turned their attention to the pool. "Your mind is like this water, my friends. When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see any solutions. But if you allow it to settle, the answer becomes clear..." He settled the water with the staff, and Jian saw intricately-carved dragon clutching a red cylinder in its mouth.

All four heads elevated to see the Dragon staring down at them. "The Dragon Scroll..." Shifu said breathlessly.

"It is time." Azure felt a smile edge across her face, and before Jian could question it, he too felt his face light up.

"The Dragon Warrior!" He cried, before Shifu looked back at him briefly.

"But who?" The panda pondered, turning his body towards Oogway. "Who is worthy to be trusted with the secret to limitless power? To become... the Dragon Warrior?"

...

"I don't know." He smiled, while Shifu and Jian just stared at him, and then at each other, in confusion.

* * *

**Here's chapter 13! **

**Azure had returned to the Valley, so she and Oogway could warn Shifu and Jian of their Father's break out! **

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Please leave a review!**


	14. The Tournament

_ Chapter 14_

"Hey, watch it Po!" A customer warned when he knocked into a table.

"Oh, sorry. Suck it up-" He tried to suck in his rotund belly as best he could; but he got stuck between two tables. There was a snicker coming from somewhere in the restaurant, but he chose to ignore it, and tried to lift himself free, however- in said attempt, his tail fell into a soup bowl, and the children, who sat directly behind him, started to wail. Po turned in horror, seeing the kids who were admiring Jian only ten minutes ago. "Oops, so sorry! A thousand pardons-"

Another gong sounded off mid apology, and his attention switched very quickly, seeing a group of palace staff in front of him, unraveling what looked like a poster. "Can we put this up?" One of the ducks asked... while the other put it up anyway. Po blinked slowly, almost forgetting he still had two bowls of noodles in his paws, before answering him with a slowly drawn out 'sure'. "Thank you. Master Jian said it would be okay." He was handed a piece of parchment as they left, before he could ask what it was.

He glanced down at the note.

_Change of plans Po._

_Hope it's okay to put up the poster. I said it would be, if your dad ask- my fault._

_I'll be up in the Palace.  
__Get up here before the gates close and get a seat!  
_

_Jian._

A seat?

Looking back up towards the poster, he saw the symbols of his all time favorite heroes striking their battle poses. "What?!" He started reading the poster excitedly. "Master Oogway's choosing the Dragon Warrior. Today!"

_What if it's Jian?! How awesome would that be?!_

He settled the bowls aside and got the attention of the patrons in the restaurant. "Hey everyone! Everyone! Go, get to the Jade Palace now! One of the Masters are going to get the Dragon Scroll!" He started ushering the customers out as quick as he could. Mr. Ping could hear all the excitement and commotion, and glanced out from behind the order counter.

"What is that boy up to..." He muttered, putting down the knife, and waddling to the door.

"We've been waiting a thousand years for this — just take the bowl!" He shoved the bowl into the diner's chest, before running to another customer counting his coins. "This is the greatest day in Kung Fu history! Don't worry about it, just go!" He made his way out the restaurant.

"Po! Where are you going?" _He forgot about his dad. _In a sad attempt to hide his dismay, he turned back to his father, while slowly inching out the entrance.

"To the... Jade Palace?..." He said with a sheepish grin.

"But you're forgetting your noodle cart!" He then pushed out the dreadfully heavy-looking cart towards him, and Po could feel a groan of annoyance trying to get out from between his teeth. _"_The whole Valley will be there, and you'll sell noodles to all of them!"

"Selling noodles?" The goose nodded happily. "But Dad, I was kinda thinking maybe I could—"

"Yeah?"

"You know maybe just go and support..."

"Uh-huh?"

Again, Po couldn't bring himself to disappoint his dad, "the business even more by selling the bean buns. They're-they're about to go bad..."

The goose leapt into his arms happily, as Po returned the hug. "That's my boy! I told you that dream was a sign! "

* * *

In the arena just below the Palace, staff were preparing for the tournament. Firecrackers were going off while streamers wove through the air as children played and declared themselves as legendary warriors.

"I WILL BE THE DRAGON WARRIOR!" Cried one.

"ME TOO!" Declared the other.

The villagers streamed into the arena, all chattering among themselves excitedly... and Po, was _a-l-l the way back down at the first of the thousand steps that led to the village. _He stared, open mouthed. _His worst enemy was right before him,_ Jian would joke about it during their walks in the village.

_"What a daunting challenge to bestow on our local hero!" _Po never took offence to it obviously- Jian would never have meant it in a bad way. _"Will he be brave enough to walk it?" _

_"Would this mean I meet the Furious Five?!" _

_The younger Jian beside him would flash a grin. "Maybe. If they're back." At this point, the five were away on a mission, so there was a small chance of him meeting them. _

Po remembered looking up at those steps each time they walked by them, thinking today would be the day he would try to walk up them. But it only took a minute or so before he nearly keeled over... the furthest he made was about ten steps.

_Today was the day. _He thought to himself bravely. He closed his mouth with a nervous gulp, and began ascending the stairs- but was painfully hindered by the blasted cart. Villagers waltzed by, not helping him with the progress.

Some time passed, and Po was still dragging the cart up behind him, until he hit the steps in exhaustion, mentally deciding to take a well deserved breather, flopping on his back. "I'm... almost there... huh?" He sat up. He only made it up seven steps. No! Oh _noooo_! You gotta be kidding me!"

Two pig villagers stopped by to see him wallow in defeat. "Sorry, Po." One said piteously.

"We'll let Jian know you can't make it, and get you a souvenir." They continue up the steps, as Po rolled onto his knees, staring after them, before nodding in determination.

"No... _I'll_ bring me back a souvenir!" He said, tossing the hat and apron off to the side. Leaving the cart where it was, he raced up the steps as quickly as he could.

* * *

Jian watched from the platform Shifu, Oogway and Azure would sit when the events take place, watching the preparations being made. Shifu was not far behind him, but was busy ordering some servants to do something else for him. Jian to one of the palace staff behind him quickly, ears pierced against his head. "Can you get a fourth chair please?" He requested as three seats with situated precisely behind him.

"Yes Master Jian." The pig bowed and trotted off as Azure made it to the top step. He greeted her with a respectful 'madam', before moving down the steps. Azure nodded back at him, before turning her gaze to Jian.

Her cloak had been left in the bunkhouse when she got to see Tigress and the others for the first time in years, which allowed her light short sleeved purple kimono with white cherry blossoms to be seen. "Will your friend from the village coming to see you compete?" A question was tossed into the air, before looking at the gates. The children laughed and called their parents to hurry up as the villagers continued to flow through the door.

Jian shrugged. "If he can make it," he saw that gleam in her eye, and a knowing smile- one that was almost taunted him, was upon her muzzle. He smiled back, now knowing what it was about. "That's good... he'll love to see the Five."

"Is that why you asked for a fourth seat?" Jian's smile grew into a frown very quickly.

"Who said I was going to compete?" Turning on his heel as Azure's face fell to a look of confusion, she followed him as he paced along the edge.

"I thought you would be," she began, but he held a paw up to stop her from talking any further, still not looking at her.

"Isn't my place."

"And why not?"

"What's the point? Unless you tell me I'll be chosen, I don't see why I should-" she tried to argue, but he, in return, turned around and raised a brow towards her, not impressed. "You know what's going to happen, so why not tell me?"

"I can't, it'll spoil the fun." He narrowed his eyes as that smile returned, and she _knew _it peed him off big time. Acting like a bully who would smirk at their intended victim, or the annoying kid who always 'knew something that you don't know'.

"Fine, I won't take part unless you tell me where I stand in this."

Azure thought about for a moment, and then sighed in defeat. "Fine," her voice dropped to a whisper. "It won't be you," he had a gut feeling it was coming, but couldn't help feeling annoyed, and somewhat disappointed with himself. _Then it had to be Tigress,_ he thought. "But- you should still complete."

A huff escaped his throat. "And why is that?"

Azure pointed behind them, and he turned to see Shifu, back facing them, as he waited for Oogway, who was walking down the steps, both sides of him aligned with bowing ducks. Jian wasn't sure what Azure meant, and looked back for another subtle hint.

"Ever since your first mission," she began, "it's been your goal to show everyone what you're _really_ made of, and to make a name for yourself, at every single opportunity you got." That's one way of describing it... "I promise you Jian... that image of _him, _is wearing off of your person. Has been for a while now_._" A paw gripped his shoulder tightly, to make sure she had every second of his attention. "Besides... why should you waste the opportunity to show off?" They both shared a smirk this time, and by this point, the servant had returned with the chair, but by seeing their expressions involved in the conversation, he snuck away with it before he was noticed.

"It is an historic day — isn't it, Master Oogway?" Shifu said as the turtle closed in on him. Jian had already left the platform, with Azure smiling after him, before rotating towards the older Masters and strolled over.

"Yes, and one I feared I would not live to see... are your students ready?"

Shifu's arms linked behind his back. "Yes, Master Oogway."

Oogway nodded, before noticing Azure closing in on them. "Now know this, old friend. Whomever I choose will not only bring peace to the Valley, but also to _you..."_ his finger moved close enough to gently tap Shifu on the chest, before he walked off, and greeted Azure again briefly, leaving Shifu to ponder what the turtle's words would mean, before he caught up with them, as a pig whacked the gong in his hoof.

"Let the tournament, begin!" He announced, as the crowd let a roar of cheers and applause.

Outside the arena, a black paw heavily planted itself on the final step. Po heaved himself over onto his back; out of breath, but punched the air at his victory of making it to the top, and perfect timing, cos the doors were closing.

Wait. THE DOORS WERE CLOSING!

Po scrambled to his feet and made a run for the door. "No no no, wait... I'm coming! I'm-" The doors were closed _just _as he rammed into them. "Owww..." He hit the ground with a thud, giving himself a chance to come around from what could've been a minor concussion, as the tournament music started up, and when that came crawling through his ears, he was up, and pummeling the barrier with both fists. "Hey, open the door!" It was no use; a row of pigs rapping on drums were in the exact rhythm as his knocks, and cut them out completely. "Let me in!"

Inside the arena, Azure took her seat beside Master Oogway as Shifu was up front, addressing the crowd. "Citizens of the Valley of Peace!"

Po noticed a small window next to the door, and leapt towards him clumsily, and tried to hold himself up to peek inside.

"It is my great honor to present to you the sworn protectors of our Valley... Master Tigress! Jian! Viper! Crane! Monkey! Mantis!"

Po let out a laugh delight as his idols leapt onto the scene in their stunning display of Kung Fu prowess, and let out a giant cheer when Jian landed alongside Tigress, paws framed by his face, stone faced as he stared straight ahead. "GO JIAN!" Po's cry was drowned out by the crowd, who cheered as Crane flapped his wings, sending a powerful gust of wind all over the arena- blowing the window closed, and knocking the panda to the ground. "Darn it!" He cussed into the dirt.

"Warriors prepare!"

Po's head shot back up to stare at the door in a state of panic, before noticing a crack. "Oh, peeky-hole!" Pressing himself flat against it, with one eye peeking through the door.

"Ready for battle!"

Po saw Master Crane getting into position, standing bravely before a deadly looking machine. "Woah!" It was a tall, red dragon, with a pig setting the top of it alight as the mouth was opened, revealing tons of fireworks. "The Thousand Tongues of Fire!" Po laughed in anticipation, eager to see his hero in action.

"Whoa, look at that!" Someone blocks Po's view as Crane starts lifting himself into the air.

"Hey, get out of the way!" Po yelled, before he could hear a firing sound above him, and upon the investigation, Crane was surrounded by fireworks. Po got excited to see it from where he stood, and starting backing up to see the spectacle- however, he went one step too far- and he tumbled back down the steps. He scrambled back up, but by the time he was looking around wildly, Crane had fought off the fireworks, and was no longer in view, and Po sank back to the ground in disappointment.

But he couldn't give up!

* * *

Jian looked around the cheering crowd in search of Po, but didn't see him at first glance.

Master Viper was up next, and while the crowd enjoyed the tournament inside the arena, Po made several more attempts to gain access; first attempt started with him sending a punch at the doors, but knelt against them when the pain vibrated through his paws. _"Ow..."_

* * *

Monkey stepped up, and Jian checked the galleries above them- Po wasn't there either. Instead, several of the girls screamed and called out his name when they noticed him looking "at them".

Second attempt, Po tried to pole-vault over the wall, but his weight bends the pole and he's sent _into_ the wall, cracking it on impact.

* * *

Mantis was up next, and Jian took another chance to look around again to check if Po suddenly stuck out in the crowd. Tigress didn't comment or ask what he was doing, but glanced around too briefly, unsure of what he was searching for.

Third, he tried to _catapult_ himself into the arena. However, his weight kept the tree bent when the rope was cut. When he climbed off to check it out, the tree springs up, whacking his nose, then springs back to strike him on the head.

* * *

Jian was up now- and as he sauntered into center stage, he turned his body towards Shifu, Azure, and Oogway- and he glared at his sister. Shifu thought he was glaring at him, and ignored it, and Oogway kept watching, while Azure locked eyes with him, nodding determinedly, obviously not getting the message he was trying to send. So, Jian just rolled his eyes and he got into position, ready for combat as several as several archers lit their arrows from several areas in the higher galleries...

While Po sat at the top of the stairs, his back to the arena, head in his paws. Jian would be so disappointed that he missed his big moment... maybe he could fester up some excuse? His dad's shop was super busy maybe? Nah, everyone but _them _were inside, he was _sure _to notice...

* * *

Crane, Viper, Mantis and Monkey congratulated Jian as he joined them on the sidelines, and his cheered along with them as Tigress walked away from them. "Good luck Tigress..." he whispered as she moved past him, which she turned back quickly to face him, smiling.

"And finally... Master Tigress!"

_Oh boy. _Po was up again, looking around quickly for another plan.

"Believe me citizens," Shifu announced, "you have not seen anything yet!"

_"I __KNOW!" _Po yelled, gritting his teeth as he pulled a much larger tree down to the ground with a rope around its higher branches.

"Master Tigress! Face Iron Ox, and his Blades of Death!" Tigress prepared to face her opponent, while Po launched himself into the air, catapulted by the tree, catching a glimpse of the atmosphere, before bouncing off of the roof, crashing into a... firework cart?

Azure caught sight of him up in the air before he fell back down behind the wall. Blinking softly, she checked on Jian, who was too invested into what Tigress was about to fight against... before everyone fell quiet. Before any of the Master's could question, they all turned to see Oogway raising his palm, and all eyes were on him. "I sense the Dragon Warrior is among us..." Shifu nodded to the Masters, and they joined Tigress in the middle of the arena, side by side as they watched the older Masters.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace! Master Oogway will now choose... the Dragon Warrior!" Azure rose from her seat slowly while Oogway made his way down the steps.

Jian knew his outcome in this, but yet his heart drummed heavily within his chest like there was still a chance he would be picked. Nothing could take away this moment; Oogway drew closer to the end of the stairs... and he could see Azure standing by Shifu, waiting for Oogway to choose the one who would reign victorious... and he took his time going down the steps. He twisted his eyes slightly towards Tigress and the others, who were also glancing amongst themselves, the suspense was _killing _them- more so then it was for him. They were _all_ worthy of the title...

Fireworks sounded off- maybe a bit _too _early, but he wasn't worried- he focused on Oogway drawing closer... and closer...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

Who in the world-

_THUD._

* * *

"Ugh..." Po's vision was a series of blurred images; the first thing he saw was Master Mantis and Viper both staring down at him worriedly, "what's going on..?" Turning his head, there was Monkey, Crane, Tigress... also staring at him. "Where, uh...?" He blinked, and a quivering finger was right in his face. "What are you pointing...?"

Shaking his head cleared his vision- he was lying right in front of Master Oogway... the owner of said finger. Jian was staring down at him, mouth agape. "Po?" He whispered, with the Furious Five glancing at him briefly, almost dumbfoundedly.

_Po was right between them and Oogway! _"Oh! Okay, I'm so sorry! I just wanted to see who the Dragon Warrior was..." Po gabbled as he got up hastily.

"How interesting..." The turtle replied, still pointing, and quite intrigued. Azure remained rooted by Shifu, her face completely neutral, while Shifu watched on in disbelief. Jian turned to Tigress, confusion written clearly across both their faces as she took a step forward.

"Master, are you pointing at... me?" She asked.

"Him."

"Who?..." Po tried to move away, but anywhere he jumped to, Oogway's finger followed, while Tigress stepped back, eyes widening.

"You." Oogway said, lifting Po's arm with his staff and turning to address the crowd. "The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior!"

Po turned to Jian. "What?" They both say.

_"__What?!" _The five say.

_"What!?" _Shifu yelled from the higher platform, while Azure watched the doorway, where Po's father poked his head through the gap, also exclaiming 'what?!' In horror.

The announce cracked the mallet off the gong, but when Shifu snatched it away, the crowd cheered wildly, while confetti rained down into the arena. Jian and the Master's looked around, unsure of what to do, while a group of palace geese flew down the steps with a palanquin. Shifu proceeded to chase after them, but by the time he hit the last step, the geese were struggling to lift the palanquin.

Shifu rushed over to Oogway, while Jian and the Five resorted to a respectful bow, at least until they were spoken to. "Master, Master wait!" Oogway started walking away, and the red panda was hot on his heels. "That flabby panda can't possibly be the answer to... our problem! You were about to point at Tigress and that _thing_ fell in front of her! That was just an accident!"

"There are no accidents-"

There was a crunch, which had Shifu, and the others look up, a little startled. Po's weight had broken through the palanquin, his butt now stuck in the newly-made hole. Oogway simply smiled to the dumbfounded look Shifu shot his way. Jian rose from the bow, and watched as palace pigs lifted the palanquin with ease, and moved up the stairs. Wiping his paw heavily over his head, he excused himself when he noticed Azure motioning him to follow, and as Po was twisting his head around wildly, looking for a way out, he quickly noticed someone walking alongside him. "You..."

Azure smiled sweetly as she patted him on the shoulder. "Nice to see you again."

Unbeknownst to Po, Jian stared ahead as he followed behind, unsure of what to say as the cheers of the common folk seemed to be fading out behind them... and Shifu watched them leave, eye twitching, as the Five approached him.

"Forgive us, Master." He turned to find Master Tigress and the others kneeling forward into a bow. "We have failed you..." Shifu shook his head and raised his paw to stop her.

"No. If the panda has not quit by morning, then _I_ will have failed _you_." He replied. Very, very, sincerely.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away in the snowy mountains of Mongolia, Zeng was approaching the fearsome Chor-Gom Prison, carved out of the side of a mountain, open to the high ferocious winds like a gaping mouth. An enormous set of double doors awaited for him, and two rhino guards stood before it, guarded with weapons. They watched as Zeng flies close to them, before crashing into the ground outside the entrance doors, clutching a scroll. In an instant, they thrust their spears in his face.

"Wait, wait, wait wait! I bring a message!" The goose was close to laying an egg in fright, but the guards didn't move. "From Master Shifu!"

The doors opened for them with a heavy groan, and Zeng was brought into the dark cave, red flames the only source they had.

Commander Vachir, the warden, stood in front of the frightened goose as he read the scroll. "WHAT?! _Double the guard? Extra precautions? Your prison may not be adequate?' _You doubt my prison's security?" He glared down at the messenger as the scroll slammed shut. The rhino's around Zeng were also enraged by the scroll, and gripped their weapons tightly, staring daggers at him_._

"Absolutely not!" Zeng declared. "I would never!_ Shifu does._ I'm just the messenger bird." He tried to be confident with the words that left his beak, but was _very intimidated._

"Yeah right- well then! I'll give you a message for your _Master Shifu." _He replied gruffly, leading Zeng along a bridge from the entrance. "Escaping from Chor-Gom Prison is impossible! Impossible I say!" Zeng nodded quickly in agreement, and looked in awe around the cavernous prison. Peeking over the edge, his stomach almost turned; there was nothing but a deep black abyss. Vachir suddenly slapped Zeng on the back, startling him and knocking a feather from his body, which floats down from the bridge. "Impressive, isn't it?" He asked with a cackle.

"Oh yes, it's very impressive. It's _very_ impressive!" Zeng was desperate to get out, but Vachir was leading deeper into the prison, not letting the change to gloat go out of reach.

"One way in, one way out, one thousand guards, and one prisoner."

"Yes, except that prisoner is _Tai Lung_..." the goose whispered as they stepped into an elevator.

"Take us down." Vachir's order was obeyed, and they were lowered further more into the darkness, and Vachir (just to mess with the goose more, shook the chain that held the platform they stood on, laughing at the bird's frightened reaction.

They finally reached the bottom, and Zeng watched as a set of heavily-armored doors opened. "Oh my..." he gasped.

In front of him was a little bridge that led them to a circular stone island in the middle of the abyss, where he saw a figure shrouded in darkness. "Behold, Tai Lung."

There was silence after the warden's words carried off into the air above him. "I'll, um... I'm just gonna wait right here..." He was shaking a little, and his body was just refusing to move an inch.

Vachir laughed again, before speaking more softly. "There's nothing to worry about. It's perfectly safe..." shoving Zeng forward, they gradually made it over the bridge, while he yelled for crossbows to be ready. Zeng looked back up to see sentry towers around the walls of the prison, and enormous crossbows were set towards the island as Vachir and Zeng approached.

Tai Lung, once a mighty kung fu warrior, is now weighed down with chains attached to enormous rocks hanging over the sides of the island, immobilized by a special stone tortoise shell on his back. He head hung low, his eyes closed. Zeng listened intently, but he couldn't hear him breathing. "Is he... alive?"

"Of course he is..." Vachir laughed. "Hey, tough guy! Did you hear? Oogway's finally going to give someone the Dragon Scroll and it's _not_ going to be you! And with some luck, it won't be the kid you left behind either!"

"What are you doing?" Zeng held his head, panic stricken. "Don't get him mad!"

"What's _he_ gonna do about it? I've got him completely immobilized." Zeng heard a crunch as the rhino stood heavily on Tai Lung's tail, but there was no movement. Not even a sound. "Awww," he moved dangerously close to the feline's shadowed face, "did I step on the witty kitty's tail? _Awww..."_ Vachir's laugh echoed through the air once more.

I'm good! I've seen enough! I'm gonna tell Shifu he's got nothing to worry about."

"Good, because there is _nothing _for him to worry about..." They moved back over the bridge towards the door. "And you can _also _tell him not to waste our time..."

"Okay I'll tell him. Can we please go now?..."

They disappeared out of view, while a single feather floated down, settling right in front of Tai Lung. A pair of golden eyes opened for the first time in a long time...

And a grey spotted tail snatches the feather stealthily before anyone could notice...

* * *

**Chapter 14 is finally done! Please please leave a review!**

**They keep me going, and I'm so happy to get this chapter out as quickly as I did!**


	15. Level Zero

_Chapter 15_

Po hit the floor after he was tipped out of the broken palanquin, by this time the pig servants were almost struggling to hold him up any longer. "Wait a second!" Po called as he got back up on his feet. Cheers of the crowd of villagers that followed him up still sounded off behind him as the staff quickly bowed out of the room, shutting the door behind him, "you got the wrong-" _SLAM! _"Guy..." he glanced beside him, to find Azure, who was by his side on the way up- now gone. "Hello?" Po knocked on the door when trying to pull them open failed him. "Uh... lady? I think there's been a slight mistake. Everybody seems to think that I'm, uh..."

He slowly turned, and his eyes widen in realization, moaning in pure amazement. "The Sacred Hall of Warriors! No way!" He observed the green glowed that laced itself long every pillar, and faded into the marble floors. Candles loitered the room on different places, with many stands that held weapons and armry. "Look at this place!"

"Amazing isn't it?" Po looked to the right, and saw Jian leaning against the door, paws behind his back, while his tail swished about as his left leg crossed over the other. "You haven't seen anything like it before..."

"Jian! Where did you-"

"That's not important." Po noticed him frowning a little as he straightened himself up.

"What's important is that I made it... right?" Po muttered awkwardly, before Jian focused on him. At first nothing was said in response... before Jian laughed, much to Po's confusion.

"That's one way to make an entrance... Dragon Warrior." Jian shook his head, still smiling as Po started observing the room.

"Can I?" He dipped his head in the direction where all the displays were, and Jian waved a paw dismissively.

"I'm not stopping you," he replied, "just don't touch anything," and watched Po sprint towards a suit of armor, fingers waving in the air above it, afraid to touch off of it, after Jian told him not to.

"Master Flying Rhino's armor. With authentic battle _damage!"_ His head moved to another direction, and he saw another one! A magnificat sword with green engravings of a dragon. _"_Whoa... the Sword of Heroes!" His reflection blurred along the grey steel, but his eyes remained heavily focused on the dragon design. "Said to be so sharp you can cut yourself just by looking— OW!" His finger shook quickly in the air before he sucked on it, but before he could check for the damage, he ran to an 'empty' display. "The Invisible Trident of Destiny!" A painting hung near-by, and his jaw nearly hit the floor. "I've only seen paintings of that painting..."

He continued to joyfully bounce about and examine more artifacts, crying out in pure delight, while Jian strolled down the aisle between the pillars, watching the panda gawping at everything around them... before his eyes fell to an urn. He gasped so dramatically, he nearly stopped breathing completely. "Nooo! Ohhhh!" He grinded to a rapid halt in front of object, studying it with brief head twitches from one side to the next. Jian watched on with a soft chuckle passing his teeth; he had seen Po excitedly talk about Kung Fu before, but _now _he was like a child waking up to a pile of birthday presents he was anticipating on receiving for weeks. "The Legendary Urn of Whispering Warriors... said to contain the souls of the entire Tenshu Army!" A moment of hesitation led on to him leaning in, almost wanting to pick it up, but he restrained himself, and just whispered, "hello?"

"Have you finished sight-seeing?" THE URN WAS TALKING TO HIM?! HOW AWESOME WAS THAT!

Jian, however, turned to where the voice was coming from, and paused where he stood. "Uh, Po-"

"Sorry! I should have come to see you first!"

A sigh. "My patience is wearing thin."

Po frowned, unsure of how to react. "Oh."

"Po that's not the-"

"Well, I mean, it's not like you were _going_ anywhere." He scoffed before glancing at Jian, pointing at the urn. "Get a load of this..."

"Do turn around." The 'urn' said again.

"Sure." Turning his head, and saw Master Shifu stood far from him. "Hey, how's it going?" He said, before looking back at the urn. "Now how do you get five hund- Master Shifu!" Startled, his arm flailed out to stop himself from stumbling, and in his clumsiness, the urn was knocked off the display, a ghostly wail rising from the pieces of pottery as it shattered. Wincing, he made broken eye contact with the red Panda. "Someone... broke that." They were the only ones in the room, and Shifu just stared at him in silence, while Po tried to brush the pieces into his paws. "But I'm going to fix it. Do you have some glue?..." the urn's display fell over, and hit his head. "Ow! Ooh. Splinter." Jian's paw pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

"So," Shifu glared at Jian, who just sent back with a 'what gives?' Kind of expression as his paw drew away from his face. "This... friend of yours, is the legendary Dragon Warrior?"

"Uh..." A voice interrupted their eye contact, and the red panda's ears twitched in annoyance, and he looked back at Po. "I guess so?" Po was still balanced on his knee when popped in with shrugged shoulders, before Jian could speak.

"Wrong!" Shifu's abruptness caused him to stand up, backing away slightly in alarm. "You are not the Dragon Warrior. You will _never_ be the Dragon Warrior until you have learned the secret of the Dragon Scroll." He used his staff to point up at the ceiling, and there Po saw the scroll in the dragon's mouth.

"Whoa... So how does this work? You have a ladder or trampoline or..."

Shifu chuckled coldly. "You think it's that easy? That I'm just going to _hand_ you the secret to limitless power?" His glare sent a sensation of stiffness sticking along Po's shoulders.

"No, I-" Jian paws curled into neat, hard fists as he watched his Master approach the large panda.

"One must first master the highest level of kung fu." Shifu stated firmly, as he went down the steps , "and that is clearly impossible if that one is someone like you." He started circling him, studying him critically up and down.

"Someone like me?" Po darted his eyes over to Jian quickly.

"Yes. Look at you!" He disappeared behind Po, before whacking and prodding him on various parts of his body with the staff, each time making Po cry out. "This fat butt. Flabby arms!"

"Ouch! Those flabby parts are _sensitive-"_

"And this ridiculous belly, and _utter_ disregard for personal hygiene..."

"Hey, that's a little uncalled for-"

Shifu leaned back in disgust, his head twisted away from him. "Don't stand that close, I can smell your breath..."

Jian moved in, gritting his teeth. "I believe these comments are unnecessary, Master Shifu."

"Yeah!" Po joined, but the old Master didn't turn to face his student, and kept staring the Panda down. "Master Oogway said that I was the-" Po had a finger outstretched while speaking, and Shifu suddenly had hold of it, lifting his pinky. Jian stared in shock, while Po gasped and sank to his knees in horror. "The Wuxi Finger Hold! Not the Wuxi Finger Hold!"

"So you know this hold?" Shifu spoke stealthily.

"Developed by Master Wuxi in the third dynasty. Yes!"

"Then you must know what happens when I flex my pinky..."

"You wouldn't!" Jian growled.

Shifu paid him no attention, and tightened his grip. "You know the hardest part of this? The hardest part... is cleaning up afterwards." Po was about to start shrieking, sinking back down to his knees, and another cold chuckle came out, but Jian was stopped before he could step in.

"That's enough Master Shifu," Jian turned around, making the other two turn to also find Azure walking towards them. Her paws linked with one another as she walked closer, stopping beside her brother. "Master Oogway wants the panda to feel_ welcome..."_ Jian looked back at Shifu, looking quite smug with his sister's intervention; she wasn't under his teachings anymore, so he had no control over her. Shifu was letting her words sink in, before he noticed the male leopards tactics. "The Furious Five are in the Training Hall awaiting for your arrival, Dragon Warrior," she bowed respectfully with a smile, before she motioned them all to follow her.

Shifu looked back up at Po when Azure started walking out with Jian. "Now listen closely, panda." He whispered. "Oogway may have picked you, but when I'm through with you, I _promise_ you: You're going to wish he hadn't! Are we clear?"

"We're clear! We're clear! We are _so_ clear."

"Good," he let go of Po's finger, smirking as he watched him cradle his paw. Strolling off, with his own paws behind his back, another evil smile stretched across his face. "I can't wait to get started..."

* * *

A door was pushed open, and Shifu led Azure, Jian, and Po into the Training Hall. Nothing too exciting for the twins; this was part of Jian's daily routine his entire life, while only play a small part of Azure's, but Po was totally speechless as they observed the Furious Five combating the various deadly stages of the course.

Crane was deflecting arrows while balancing on half of a jade-colored turtle shell without breaking a sweat, before Tigress leaps onto the shell and briefly sparred with him, adapting to the duration of sudden one on one combat very quickly. Meanwhile, Mantis wove his way through an army of wooden crocodile warriors without a single flaw, while Viper evaded fire spurts on the Field of Fiery Death, diving, slithering, and jumping effortlessly. Monkey swung across across the seven-talon rings, kicking and punching the air, before flying _through _the final ring.

Tigress was suddenly on the first part of the course right in front of the gawping panda; a section of swinging spiked clubs that she punched, swiped, dodged, while jumping and keeping her balance on spinning logs beneath her feet, designed as serpents.

If there was one thing Azure missed about the Valley of Peace- apart from her brother and the five- it was the Training Hall. When she was little, she would be up at the crack of dawn to watch Tigress- before the eventual union of the five, train before her lessons with Shifu- Jian would join her, because Master Shifu wanted them to see what they could do with plenty of practice and hard work in years to come. There was that sense of familiarity whenever she was here; despite Gongmen City being her calling, nothing would beat being back in the first home she ever knew, and her heart still flutters with anticipation and excitement to see what the Five would do next, the same it had always done... and looking at Po she knew he was feeling the same, just from a first timers perspective.

"Watch it-" she and Jian moved out of the way just in time; Tigress had smashed one of the clubs into smithereens with her bare fists, and a piece of the club was coming her way. Unfortunately, Po didn't get the memo, and was struck in the head.

"Ow!" His rubbed the spot tentatively in a brief frame of distraction, before Shifu spoke up confidently.

"Let's begin."

"Wait wait wait! What?" A string of fire hissed from the Field of Firey Death, and Po stared on fearfully. "Now?" He whispered timidly.

"Yes, now." Shifu looked up at him, his paws collected under his draping sleeves. "Unless you think that the great Oogway was _wrong,_ and you are not the _Dragon Warrior?..." _

Jian sensed sarcasm, and frowned. "Oh, okay." Po said, the tips of both index fingers bouncing off of one another. "Well... I don't know if I can do all of those moves..." He motioned towards the course sheepishly, while Shifu laughed.

"Well, if we don't try, we'll never know, will we?" He began walking along the sidelines, and Jian motioned Po to follow him encouragingly.

"Uh, yeah. It's just—" Po was close behind Shifu, while he and Azure fell behind. "Maybe we can find something more suited to my level..."

"And what level is that?" Shifu kept going, not turning his head to look at him.

"Well, ya know... I'm not a _master_, but uh," Shifu's frown was shielded by his back facing Po the entire time. "Let's just start at zero. Level Zero."

Shifu laughed, this time it wasn't unwelcoming, but actually sincere- amused. "There is no such thing as Level Zero," he replied, twisting his upper body to face them. Jian scoped out the room, trying to figure out where Po could begin- however, he was outrun by Po pointing and heading over to a friend-looking bandit dummy.

"Hey! Maybe I can start with that!"

"That?" Shifu said. "We use that for training _children, _and propping the door open when it's hot."

Azure smiled. "It would be good for a start, I don't see _why _he can't..." In that moment, the Furious Five gathered up around them, and Po was trying to cover his excitement, which was seeping through his words.

"Whoa. The Furious Five," he said dreamily. "You're so much bigger than your action figures — except for you, Mantis. You're about the same..." Master Mantis just glared at him, as his antennae twitched, before glancing up at Jian, who just didn't meet his gaze.

"Go ahead, panda." Shifu stood in front of the Five, while Azure and Jian remained behind Po. "Show us what you can do." Us?

Po hesitated, realizing that the five weren't moving from where they stood, and Jian and Azure took a step back to give him space. Twitching his eyes from them, to the course, back to them, and then at Jian, he spoke softly. "Um, are they going to watch, or should I just wait until they get back to work or something?..."

"They will stay put. Proceed." Shifu ordered firmly.

"Okay. I mean I just ate, so I'm still digesting." He patted his round belly. "So my kung fu might not be as good as... later on..."

No one was buying it, and Jian could feel his cheeks burning as his arms crossed behind his back. "Just hit it Po..." he whispered.

"Alright..." Po muttered, before turning to the dummy, glaring at it. "Whatcha got? You got nothin' 'cause I got it right here. You picking on my friends?" Pointing at the five, he started dancing on the spot. Jian pinched the bridge of his nose again, praying for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

This.

Minute.

"Get ready to feel the thunder." He kept going. "I'm comin' at ya with the crazy feet. Whatcha gonna do about my crazy feet?" The dummy remained still. "I'm a blur. I'm a blur. You never seen _bear_ style, you only seen praying Mantis! OR... I could come at you Monkey style." Monkey raised his eyebrows when he started making primate sounds.

"Would you _hit it_!?" Shifu spat impatiently, which Po stopped his dancing immediately. Taking a deep, but steady breath, he hit the dummy- ever so _lightly, _that it rocked about gently before grinding to a halt.

"Try again Po." Azure said encouragingly. "Just... a little more... oof."

_Okay, _Po thought. _What damage could it cause? It doesn't have any feelings, right? _Nodding confidently, Po bopped the dummy square in the face, knocking it backwards.

"How's tha— OOF!" The dummy bounced off the wall, and whacked Po, and he went flying backwards and into the training course. A tooth tapped along the ground in front of Jian's feet, but before he, or Azure even tried to move a muscle, Shifu held out both arms to stop them, or any of the Five to help him instinctively. They all exchanged confused glances, while Shifu watched on with a wicked smile as Po struggled to balance himself on the serpent logs that Tigress made it out to be so easy to do. Yelling out complete gibberish and he moved this way and that, they all watched as spiky clubs started swinging around him. Each time he dodged them, until he slipped and caught himself in a painful split. "Ow! Oh, that hurts!"

Before he tried to move himself, he saw a club- the non-spiky side clobbering him in the face, and sending him flying across the room, and into the turtle bowl, where he rattled around aimlessly like a pinball. Each impact against the surface sent out an 'ouch', or an 'ooh', while the five winced.

"This'll be easier than I thought..." Shifu said softly to Monkey, whose face just twisted into an blank expression, unsure how to respond. Jian didn't hear what Shifu said, but glared at him all the same.

"That isn't what I meant..." Azure muttered, as Jian held his head in panic.

"Master," Tigress got his attention briefly. "He's going to get hurt-" Jian tried moving in front, but Shifu raised a paw to him so sharply, Jian jumped back like he had a weapon in hand.

"Don't even try me." He said warningly. Azure's eyes widened a little, while Tigress was a little taken aback. The rest of the five were briefly distracted by his tone, before moving their attention back to Po, who was still calling out in pain. "He will learn the hard way."

"What way is that? Death?!" Jian said sarcastically, but Azure got a grip of his arm to stop him trying to move again. As much as she didn't want to, she pulled him back and shook her head when he glared at her. "What're you doing?!"

"I wouldn't," Jian's face just fell into a look of discombobulation, "trust me..."

The bowl spat Po out, and right into the path of the wooden warriors Mantis exercised with earlier, whacking every part of his body- his head, his arms, his back, legs, stomach- "Ow, those are hard! Ooh! I think I—" One sends a fatal blow to his crotch, and he hit the ground. "Oooohoohoo... my tenders." He whimpered. All the males, baring Shifu, visibly winced- Jian and Monkey taking one step further by crossing their legs a little, sucking air through the gaps of their teeth as they watch him struggle to get up... and get pummeled all over again, pushing and shoving him along until he eventually got out... and into the Field of Fiery Death. "Uh oh."

Reflections of fire illuminated the walls as Po got singed. Yelling at each fiery deliverance, the Master's winced, cringed and looked away, until he finally came crawling towards them, dazed, burnt, and a little tuft of fur on his head remained aflame. "How did I do?" He gasped for breath. Tigress just shook her head almost piteously, while Azure brought a paw to her face to shield her eyes. Monkey, Crane, and Mantis were gobsmacked at the fact he was still alive and talking, while Viper frowned sadly.

This time, he allowed Jian to run to him, and help him up, looping one arm over his shoulder while Shifu watched on, not impressed. "There is now... a Level Zero," he said, while Jian stubbed out the flame with his fingers.

* * *

**Later that night...**

The Furious Five walked ahead towards the Bunkhouse in little group that was led by one of the palace geese that lit the way with a lantern. The bunkhouse, where they all spent their spare time after training, sat high on a hill far behind the Jade Palace, hidden by trees and shrubs, with a long winding stone stairway paving a path. The training session with the panda was scheduled around sunset, so by this moment in time, it had grown dark. Shifu swiftly dismissed The five, while Jian and Azure brought Po to the medical wing to make sure he was okay.

"How long has Jian known that guy?" Monkey asked as they moved up the steps. They all immediately eyed Tigress, who hung behind the group, for an answer.

Tigress showed no sign of annoyance to his inquiry, and answered. "They've known each other for a while now. Jian would see him down in the village in his spare time."

"And you know about it?" Mantis asked without thinking. Everyone stopped briefly, and glanced at him- even the palace geese.

"Of course I do," Tigress didn't dwell on it, "but that doesn't mean I know the panda."

"But why does he hang out with him?" The primate added on. No one wanted to ask Jian; in case they upset him, which was the last thing they wanted. "You can tell us, right? Neither of them are here, what they don't know what hurt them. They're so... different?" They all leaned in, waiting for her to respond.

Tigress just shrugged, signalling she had no idea why; but she did. "I don't know." Of course she knew, Jian told her- but a promise she made to Jian that she wouldn't say anything they spoke about privately to anyone else, remained sincere throughout time- rooted down back to when he was a kid, and Tigress could recall one time, when she was a teenager, just after the Five were formed...

_Sying was running errands with Azure, while Shifu was with Oogway in the Hall of Heroes, and she was in the bunkhouse. The other Masters were out of town; Viper was getting her belongings from home to move out, Crane was going to his old job and giving in his notice, while Monkey and Mantis tagged along for the fun of it. _

_Tigress was meditating in her room, when she heard a crashing sound coming from the kitchen. Like lightening, she was up off the floor, and racing down the hall, almost skidding by the doorway. Catching herself on the frame, she pulled herself in, and found a jar in pieces on the floor... and Jian- covered in crumbs, reaching into one of the cupboards._

_"What are you doing?" He didn't notice her presence in the room until she spoke, and it scared the daylights out of him, and he wobbled on the counter, reaching to grab hold of something to save himself, but he out a bag with him as he fell. Luckily he landed on his feet, but there was a thud, and a POOF! __Flour was all over the table, the floor, the counter... and him, who had more then a light sprinkling, was buried in it, coughing and spluttering. _

_ Tigress had splotches on her tunic and arms, while mostly protected from the distance she stood at, and __started laughing at the state of him; his fur and clothes were a beautiful shade of white. "You look like a ghost!"_

_He laughed with her, before he realized the mess, and held his head in fear. "I'm__ in so much trouble!" He cried, but before he could freak out, Tigress told him to relax, and tell her what he was trying to do. "I was looking for something to eat... Monkey said I could have his last almond cookie in the jar before they left. I put it back the jar back on the top shelve, but it fell and broke!" _

_Tigress tried dusting the flour off of her the best she could, looking around. The cookie lay half eaten on the opposite counter, but it was the least of their problems. "Hey, its okay." She said. "We will worry about that later. But we need to clean this mess up before Master Shifu sees it. Okay?" _

_Jian nodded quickly, and Tigress got to work- swiping the flour off of the counter, she started sweeping while Jian went to get washed in the bathhouse out back. When he came back, clean and dry, she had the kitchen immaculate. Not a speck of flour in sight. "I'm sorry..." he said. "You won't tell Mama, will you?"_

_Tigress smiled at him. "It's okay... and I don't think she needs to know..."_

_"Really?" Jian said excitedly. _

_"Really." She replied..._

They had continued moving up the steps towards the bunkhouse while she was deep in thought, and caught on to what the others were talking about straight away. "I don't understand what Master Oogway was thinking." Viper voiced her opinion with a worrisome look on her face. "The poor guy's just going to get himself killed!"

"He is so _mighty_! The Dragon Warrior..." Crane's response was mocking the panda in his absence, and the avian opened his wings, slightly leaping off of the ground, "fell out of the sky on a_ ball of fire!" _

Everyone turned their gazes to Mantis as he leapt up on a near by rock, and bowed gracefully. "When he walks, the very _ground_ shakes!" That made everyone, barring Tigress, laugh- but she wasn't stopping them. Jian wasn't wrong, and like Monkey said, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt them...

"One would think that Master Oogway would choose _someone_ who actually knew kung fu." She added, walking ahead of them.

"Yeah," Crane said, following her, "or could at least touch his toes."

Monkey waited for him to move ahead, before making his move. "Or even _see_ his toes."

They made their way inside, laughing at Monkey's comment... while Po's emerged from behind the rocks. He was walking behind them the whole time, and heard everything they said. Jian had to hang back with Azure, and told Po to go ahead and get some rest. With the aches and pain still quaking in his bones, he didn't need to be told twice, but he didn't want to walk along with the Five- there was no invite, so he didn't want to intervene. But the comments made? They _k__inda hurt._

"Of course I can see my toes." He said in a soft whisper, looking down... to see nothing but gut. Lifting up his stomach, he leaned forwards in an attempt... and fell over.

* * *

**Meanwhile, outside the Hall of Heroes...**

"Leaving so soon?" Azure turned to Jian's question as she looked down beyond the thousand steps.

"Have to, sorry." She clasped the cloak in place before dusting off her shoulders. "I have a client down in the Valley, and then another one some way out on the way to Gongmen. I'll make it in the next day or two."

"Surely you'll stay the night?" Oogway had offered his room to her, but smiled understandably when she politely declined. "You've been here nearly a day..." That, and he hadn't seen her in so long...

"No, and why? Simple," Azure turned back to him. "The only reason you want me to stay is to find out why your friend has become the Dragon Warrior."

"That.. may play a part in it." He spoke some truth, glaring softly when they made eye contact. "You haven't been clear as to why he rocked up here, and Oogway won't give the title to someone who deserves it."

Azure's paws sat on her hips slowly, a smile flashed across her face. "So Po doesn't deserve it?"

"Well... he doesn't know twig from stick, when it comes to Kung Fu, if that explains my point?" Jian frowned a little, glancing over his shoulder to see Shifu lighting candles far inside the hall. His ears twitched unevenly, like he could sense his eyes on him, and then he twisted his head to caught his eye. Glaring briefly, he resumed lighting the candles as the door closed itself over with a thud. "He just isn't... right, for the position."

"You're... _not _wrong," Azure's words roped his gaze back to her. "He doesn't know what he's doing, that's all."

Jian motioned towards her with a roll of his wrist, inclining his upper body forward in a mocked bow. "Exactly."

"However," there was always a 'however', and he almost gritted his teeth. "Does that mean he never will?" As he straightened himself, she placed a firm paw on Jian's shoulder before he could register her words, and nodded firmly. "You just need to make sure Po doesn't get himself killed." They both chuckled stiffly as they shared a quick hug. "I told you before, he needs before... but now more then ever."

"What about you?" Adjusting her cloak again, she elevated her gaze up to the night sky, where the stars hung over them like millions of little lights. "Just this morning you told us that our father will escape prison after twenty years, and now you're leaving like its nothing to worry about. Po will surely need help if he is the Dragon Warrior we've been waiting for. Even if he was to learn Kung Fu in whatever span of time we have, Tai Lung will have the upper hand somewhere along the line. You just meeting with Oogway, and realizing you shared a vision... is that all you have to do in this?"

Azure closed her eyes, and took a steady breath, before answering him strategically. "No." Her arms folded across her chest, "I have more to do... just not here."

"And what would that be?"

Azure's smile returned, but this time it was closer to a flat line. "I'll find out when it comes to me."

* * *

Candles from each of their rooms blew out, the last one going out at the end if the hall as Po peeked around the corner. He breathed out softly. "Okay..." He started tip-toeing down the hall- _SQUEAK. _He froze. The floorboards were straining beneath him. "Great." Mentally counting to three, he held his breath as he dared to take another step, a very gentle one. Nothing; okay, this is good. He took another one- and again nothing happened. A third step- CHUNK!

Luck wasn't coming in threes, and Po learned that went his foot went through the floor. "Oop!" He crawled back out, and slapped the broken boards over the hole clumsily, before attempting to tip toe down the hall again.

_ SQUEAK-SQUEAK-SQUEAK! _

Somewhere along the way he lost his balance, and rolled onto his ankle, which sent him stumbling through a door close to his right. By the time he steadied himself, he was too late;

Master Crane stood in front of him, in the middle of grooming his feathers, before staring up at him uneasily. "Oh hey... you're up."

Crane frowned slightly, "am now." He replied bluntly. "Can I help you?"

"No thank you, uh..." Po smiled brightly, to which Crane didn't return the gesture. "Jian said that my room is here somewhere... still looking for it... sorry." Not sure how to cut the conversation off, he just kept talking, and Crane flashed a somewhat awkward smile. "Some day, huh? All that kung fu stuff is hard work, right? Your biceps sore?"

"Um..." the avian inspected one of his wings. "Its been a long and rather, disappointing day, so uh...yeah, I should probably get some sleep."

"Oh yeah yeah, of course." Po gave a brief thumbs up before turning to leave. "It's just... I'm such a big fan." Crane kept the smile stitched on his face, not sure what to say. "You guys were totally _amazing_ at the Battle of Weeping River. Outnumbered a thousand to one, but you didn't stop, and then you just..." He sprang into a spastic series of made up kung fu moves; a swing of an arm, a slice through the air, a kick or two-_ "WA-YA-HA-HA HI-YAH!"_

_RIP... _

Crane grimaced slightly when Po pulled his foot out from the freshly made hole in the paper wall. "Ooh, sorry about that..." Po inspected it closely, and saw Master Monkey meditating, to which was obviously interrupted, and Po received a glare in return to his timid wave.

"Don't worry about it... maybe you should go."

Po's eyes hit the ground, a little stung. I know. I know. You're right." Crane looked a little confused; tilting his head while attempting to fit the words together. "I just— my whole life, I've dreamed of—"

"Oh nonono." Po was interrupted as Crane waved a wing in dismissal. "I meant as in go find your room. This is _my_ room. Property of Crane." He chuckled stiffly as his feet patted the mat beneath them, and Po, who was obviously mortified, laughed off his embarrassment.

"Oh, okay. Right right... Yeah, you want to get to sleep." He was backing out of the room again. "We both do... and I'm keeping you up... sorry again." He pushed himself out and shut the door.

"Thank the gods..." Crane muttered, but the door opened again, making him jump. Po was back in view with an eager smile.

"What was that?"

Crane pretended to be unsure what he meant. "I didn't say anything..."

"Oh, okay. sorry. Goodnight!" He closed the again, and backed away. _Seemed a little bit awkward... _he thought, before glancing up and down the hall to figure out where his room was. assuming it was the one of the rooms as the end of the hall, he made his move- the floors still creaking loudly. This time though, he kept his paws along the walls, and held onto the hooks on the doors, like he was feeling his way through a room he had become night blind.

Another door opened in front of him, and before he could speak, the words were caught in his mouth. Tigress stood in front of him, eyes drawn to him before he could run away. Po hadn't been this close to her since the day she came to the Noodle Shop to find Jian. Her eyes glowed a heavenly light in the darkness, and he felt frozen, like a criminal caught red handed in the light of the law.

_OK, _Po told himself, _don't mess this up! _"Hello Master Tigress! I didn't mean to wake you-"

Her eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm a little lost, can't find my-" He stopped talking when she approached him, her glare only hardening, and he couldn't look away.

"Why are you here, wasting our time?" Po's mouth open slowly, but closed again as her paws found the handles on the door would her having to break eye contact. "You may be a friend of Jian, but you're not the Dragon Warrior. You don't belong in the Jade Palace; you're a disgrace to kung fu, and if you have _any_ respect for who we are and what we do, you will be gone by morning."

Drawing herself away, the door was shut. He couldn't see if she was standing on the other side... "Big fan, " He whispered, his voice trailing off before looking up the hallway.

But she didn't hear him, that or she chose to ignore him; walking to her bed, she was about to sit, before she heard a knock. Her tail flicked behind her in annoyance, thinking it was the Panda was still there, waiting to pester her more. So, she marched to the door quickly. However, upon opening it, Jian stood there instead, a sullen expression clear on his face.

"How dare you." His voice came out gravelly.

Tigress' eyebrows knitted together softly. "What-"

"You will not speak to him like that, not while I'm around. It's not his fault..." he took a step back, before checking the hallway, as did Tigress, to see that Po was nowhere to be found, "if this is how you treat the people you swear to protect, I wouldn't want you to be the Dragon Warrior."

Her expression didn't change, not even when he turned on his heels and walked back up the corridor.

* * *

**Finally back with another chapter! **

**Sorry I've been absent; I got offered a college place in my dream college, and it's been crazy trying to get ready for that! I have a few weeks left of work before I leave for college, and I had a week off to relax, while getting back to writing!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! **

**I would've written more, but without this message, the word count for this chapter is over 6k! I've never written a chapter this long before! **

**Please leave a review, and I'll see you for chapter 16!**


End file.
